New Memories
by nyanyaneko
Summary: Johan and Judai finally become a couple. Judai stows away on the ship to be with Johan, but what will their life be like in Europe when Judai meets Johan's old lover? Sequel to Johan's Diary JudaixJohan JadenxJesse YAOI don't read if you don't like
1. A Short Break from the Drama

AHA! The Sequel is here! Anyway, I want to thank all my loyal readers, the last chapter's reviews were the best I've ever gotten and the most. I will try to update once a day until winter break is over. Anyway, this chapter is just some comedy until I can start getting onto the plot.

Also- If you have not read my previous story, Johan's Diary, plz read that first, u might get confused if you don't.

Disclaimer-I do not own Yugioh GX, but I own this story, plot, ideas, and later, some characters

-------

**New Memories: ****Chapter 1- A Short Break from the Drama**

Judai opened his eyes and looked up. His vision was blurry, but after it focused, he saw himself in the arms of his newfound lover and boyfriend. It had been 4 days on the cruise ship since they confessed their love for each other. The boat trip to Europe was long and still had another 10 days to go. He watched the sleeping face of the bluenette, calm and content. He giggles slightly, finding the sleeping face of Johan to be cute.

Johan shifted a bit, being woken up from Judai's giggling. He opened one eye slightly to see Judai staring at him and giggling.

Johan smiles slightly. "Wow Judai, up already? You would normally still be asleep." he said quietly. "Also, what's so funny?"

"Nothing just thought you looked cute when you're sleeping peacefully" replied Judai in a whisper.

Johan yawned as he sat up and stretched his arms. "Anyway, come on Judai, we'll be late for breakfast."

"Hai…" Judai replied in a boring tone as he got out of bed.

Johan smiles, and gives Judai a chaste kiss on the cheek before heading towards the restroom.

Judai opened up one of Johan's suitcases and pulled out some clothes. He started to get dressed. When he was done, he looked at the restroom to make sure Johan wasn't out yet. Judai dug his hand underneath the clothes, and undid a zipper. It was a compartment in the suitcase that even Johan knew nothing about. What was inside caused Judai to laugh a _little_ too loudly.

"Hehehehehehehehe", Judai laughed as an evil smirk plastered itself on his face.

Johan, hearing Judai laugh walked out the restroom curiously. "What's wrong Judai-chan?" he said, toothbrush still in his mouth, a cup of water in his other hand.

Judai jumped a bit before quickly zipping the compartment back up before facing Johan and smiling innocently. "Nothing Johan, was just remembering your cute face again."

Johan blushed slightly before he replied, "Well, okay Judai" and he returned to the restroom.

Judai turned back to the suitcase, an evil glint in his eye shined.

About 5min later, Johan walked out of the restroom fully dressed and ready. He glanced over at Judai, who was watching the TV. "Come on Judai, let's go."

"Hai" replied Judai eagerly.

They walked all the way to the deck. Johan was walking normally, while Judai was by his side, hugging his arm, smiling happily.

Johan blushed a little. Although he loved Judai with all his heart, he was still not used to public affection. Also, he's kept his relationship a secret from O'Brien and Jim. He knew it was only a matter of time before they found out, but he thought he should be the one to explain it to them.

'_Judai is embarrassing me… I hope Jim or O'Brien doesn't see.. Speak of the Devil.'_

About 5 yards in front of Johan, was Jim.

"Judai, go hide in the restroom, Jim's here. I'll meet you at the restaurant." Johan whispered quickly.

Judai's smile quickly disappeared as he pouted. "But I wanna be with you." he pleaded.

"I know Judai, I want to be with you too, but we can't let them know, not yet."

"Fine" Judai reluctantly agreed. He quickly ran off towards the restroom just as Jim walked up to Johan.

"Hey Johan, who was that just now?"

Johan quickly turned towards Jim, putting on a fake smile. "Oh that? That was uhh.. Just a friend I met on the ship."

"Really? That bloke looked a lot like Judai if you ask me."

Johan quickly shook his head in denial. "No it's not Judai, Judai was left back at Duel Academy!"

Jim stared at Johan questioningly. "Okay, whatever you say Johan. Anyway have you seen O'Brien anywhere?"

Johan stopped shaking his head and replied, "Nope, why are you looking for him?"

"Was gonna go off for breakfast and I hate eating alone. You wanna come eat with me mate?"

Johan started sweating nervously, "Uh, I would like to but… I have a prior engagement."

Jim just smiled, "Well can I join you guys then? Come on! The more the merrier as they say!"

Johan backed away nervously, "Umm.. well, no, sorry but, he doesn't like meeting new people. Bye Jim!" Johan ran off before Jim could reply.

"Hmmm… wonder what that was about. Must be going through puberty or something, was wondering when that was gonna happen." Jim joked to himself.

Johan ran all the way to the restaurant. When he reached it he looked around the tables. _'Where are you Judai?'_

"Table for 1 sir?" a waiter on the side asked politely.

Johan turned the waiter, somewhat surprised since he was caught off guard. "Uh.. no, did someone named Yuki Judai order a table?"

"Ah yes, Mr. Yuki, he's over there sir." The waiter replied while pointing at a table near a window.

Johan looked over at the table to find Judai having 2 forks in his hand. In quick motions Judai would stab some food with one and throw it in his mouth while the other hand got more food, alternating between each hand eating. Johan sweat drops as he trudges to the table.

"Oh, hey Johan" Judai said while food was spurting from his mouth. "They have great bacon here!"

Johan smiles at Judai before taking a seat. Just then a waiter comes up and asks, "Is everything to your liking gentlemen?"

Judai then replies with a mouthful, "Yea everything is great! I love the bacon!"

The waiter bows before replying, "I will send you compliments to the chef." He then turns and faces Johan, "And you sir?"

"Ah, yea, I would like some pancakes and also…" Johan leans over to the waiter, as the waiter leans in to hear better. Judai sees Johan whispering in his ear, and sees the waiter smile.

"Yes sir that can be arranged. Your pancakes will also arrive shortly. And now I take my leave, gentlemen." And with a bow to Judai and Johan, the waiter leaves towards the kitchen.

Judai then speaks up curiously, "Johan, what did you say to the waiter?"

"You'll see" was Johan's only reply as he smiled.

Judai cocked his head in confusion, but quickly forgot the whole thing as he continued to stuff his face.

The waiter then came back with a plateful of pancakes. "Your pancakes sir." He says before placing a plate of steaming pancakes with blue berries sprinkled on them. "Also syrup and butter. If there is anything else you require sir, please do not hesitate to ask." And with another bow, the waiter leaves again for the kitchen.

Johan starts pouring syrup on his pancakes with some bites. Judai stared in awe at the steamy pancakes. They looked sooooooo good.

Johan sees Judai staring and he says, "Don't worry Judai, I ordered something good for you too."

Judai stares at Johan questioningly. "Well when is it coming?"

Johan turns around and sees the waiter come out of the kitchen. "Here it comes now."

The waiter once again came to their table and placed a dish with the metal covering over it. He pulled the covering off and stated at the same time, a bit proudly I might add, "Your Gourmet Triple Chocolate Devil's Food Cake sir. With a side of strawberries and vanilla frosting."

(Devil's Food Cake is REALLY chocolaty cake, said to be so good that it's a sin to eat it. Hence the name Devil.)

Judai stared in awe once again, as drool hanged out on one side of his mouth. Half of the people in the restaurant also stared in awe at the god like cake set before Judai.

Johan grinned widely as he started speaking. "I felt bad for making you hide in the morning. And I know how much you _love_ chocolate. So I ordered the cake for you."

"Arigato Johan!" Judai screamed happily as he wrapped his arms around his neck. "You're the best boyfriend ever!"

Johan smiled at Judai's comment before talking again. "Yea, yea, hurry up and eat your cake Judai."

Judai nodded eagerly before jumping back into his seat and grabbing his fork, savoring the site of his delicate dessert.

Just then Johan hears a familiar voice yelling. "Crikey! What do you mean Shirl can't come in!"

"I'm sorry sir, but we can't allow an alligator in the restaurant."

"She's not an alligator! She's a crocodile! She has a distinct bite pattern!"

Johan sees Jim. _'Shit! I hope he doesn't come over here!'_ Unfortunately Johan jinxes it, cuz Jim spots Johan and starts walking over.

"Judai quick hide under the table!" Johan whispers harshly and quickly while grabbing Judai and forcing him under the table just when Judai was about to take a bite of cake.

"But my cake…." Judai whined.

"Shhhhhhh…" Johan quieted Judai.

"Hmph" Judai pouted as he agreed.

"Oi! Johan!" Jim called.

"What Jim?" Johan asked nervously as he comes back to the top of the table.

"Nothing mate, can't believe these blokes." All of a sudden, Jim notices Shirley twitching, she's trying to get at something under the table. Jim made a mental note of this before he continues. "Where's your guest that you told me about earlier?"

"Oh, uh, he left already." Johan lied plainly.

"Really? Well, I'm gonna leave now. We aren't welcome it seems." Just as he turned around, Shirley bites down and swallows Judai's cake.

"Wah!" Johan screams while reaching towards Shirley.

"Oh sorry about that mate, she hasn't had anything good to eat for awhile." Jim walks off when he suddenly stops and turns towards Johan. "And Johan."

"Yeah?" Johan looked up curiously from where he was staring at the empty platter that had vanilla frosting on it.

"You can tell Judai to come out from under the table." Jim walks out after he finishes.

Johan sweat drops. _'Damn… he figured it out.'_

Just then Judai comes back up from under the table and stares at the empty platter. He faces Johan with an innocent face when he asks, "Johan? Where's my cake?"

"Eh.. well" Johan began saying nervously while rubbing the back of his head. "It's actually a funny story."

---------

Back in Johan's room.

"Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" sobbed Judai. "Johan no baka!!!" (Johan's an idiot)

"Judai, it's not my fault I said I was sorry" Said Johan trying to calm Judai down.

"Waaah!!! Baka baka, Johan no baka!!!!" whined Judai.

"Judai please, calm down."

Judai stops sniffling for a moment when he turns to Johan and says grimly, "Because I didn't get to eat the cake, I won't let you cuddle with me when we sleep tonight." Judai then continued crying.

"What?!" Johan screamed in absolute shock. He was just denied his safe haven, cuddling with his little angel, he couldn't sleep without him.

"Judai no! anything but that! Please I'll do anything."

Judai stopped sniffing for a moment and turn towards Johan while he speaks in a soft voice. "_Anything_?"

Johan didn't like where this was going, but he would do anything to be able to cuddle with Judai when they sleep. "Yes, anything…" Johan says a bit depressed.

Just then Judai grins mischievously as the evil glint comes back in his eye. Johan watches curiously as Judai digs into the suitcase and unzips the compartment. Judai grabs from it and pulls it out.

Johan sees it. "No…" he speaks quietly. He backs away in shock. "No…" he said again in denial. He took 5 staggering steps backwards as he hits the wall and breaks a lamp by knocking it to the floor. "No! Not that! How can it be! I thought I left it at Duel Academy! I thought it was out of my life!"

Judai creeps closer with it, an evil smile still etched itself on his face. He let's out a maniacal laughter, "MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!"

Johan let out one last scream, one that was heard all over the ship, "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!"

------

Aha! And there goes the sequel. Those who read Johan's Diary might have an idea what it is, I also ask for those who figured it out, DO NOT SPOIL IT FOR OTHERS. I want it to be a surprise. Read and Review plz!


	2. Johan's Humiliation

**Aha! Ty all for the reviews! You all deserve the next chappie. I guess 95 percent of you figured it out, but o well. It shouldn't make it any less funny. Enjoy the next Chappie! And remember to read my comments! Someone accidentally spoiled it on the reviews. Not naming any names but we know who you are. Just don't do it next time, no need to apologize.**

----------

**Chapter 2- Johan's Humiliation**

A loud screamed was heard all over the ship. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!"

Jim looked up alert. "Hmmm.. that sounds like… Johan! O'Brien come on! Johan's in trouble!"

"Alright, I'm ready." O'Brien replied, hauling a backpack filled with mechanical gear.

They both jumped to their feet and started running down the corridor, pushing people out of the way. They went to the elevator, but it was crowded. "Grrr.. Damn it, O'Brien! Stairs!" They ran to the stairs and leaped onto the 3rd deck. Finally they reached Johan's room, room 215.

"Johan!" Jim screamed as he banged on the door. "Johan! Damn it.."

"Move out of the way Jim" O'Brien replied calmly. Jim did just that as O'Brien reached around in his backpack.

"Got it!" he said enthusiastically as he pulled out a card that had wires connected to a display screen with a keypad. He slid the card into the card slot as numbers started appearing rapidly on the screen. All of sudden, the numbers stopped and the keypad beeped. The light on the door turned from red to green as they heard the unlock sound.

Jim turned the knob and barged in. "Johan! Are you.. all… right…" Jim stared as O'Brien glanced over his shoulder behind him.

O'Brien sighed before grabbing his things and leaving Jim with a shocked expression.

Jim's expression turned from a shocked one, to one of amusement. In the room, was Johan and Judai. The interesting part, Johan was in pink bunny PJ's. His ears on his head flopping around as he chased Judai around the room, who was taking pictures while laughing.

"Judai! Stop it! Gimme the camera!" Johan yelled while chasing Judai around the room.

"But _Johan_ you look adorable!" Judai said in a teasing voice.

Johan blushed madly but continues to chase Judai. Judai walked over the bed and Johan jumped right over it. Judai then ran to a chair and knocked it down, but Johan saw it coming and jumped over that too.

"You know Johan, with you jumping around like that you really do look like a bunny" Judai said with a large grin.

"Sh-Shutup!" Johan stammered. Finally Johan jumped and caught Judai by the legs and Judai fell to the ground.

"Aha! Now gimme the camera!" Johan said triumphantly.

"Judai! Quick! Pass me the camera!" yelled Jim enthusiastically.

"EH?!" Johan whined. "Judai don't do it! Please!"

Judai looked up and saw Jim at the doorway. "Here Jim! Catch!" Judai yelled as he threw the camera to Jim.

Johan stared in disbelief as the camera landed into Jim's hands. Jim then started rifling through the digital images on the camera.

"Hehehe" Jim snickered. "Johan you look retarded. Maybe we should call you bunny-kun from now on."

"Jim! Sh-shutp! Gimme the camera!" Johan yelled as he let go of Judai and dove for Jim.

Jim smirked. "Oi! Judai! Catch!" Jim tossed the camera back to Judai.

Judai smiled happily as he exclaimed, "Yay! Keep away from Johan!"

"What?!" Johan complained as he groaned in annoyance. "Judai! I'm begging you give me the camera!" Johan took off towards Judai again. But Judai simply sidestepped and tossed it to Jim. Jim caught it as Johan went for him again. Jim tossed it over his head back to Judai.

Jim laughed as he said, "It's not keep away from Johan! It's monkey in the middle! Or should I say, _bunny_ in the middle!" Jim laughed at his own joke while Judai and Johan sweat dropped.

Johan went for Judai again but this time groveled on his knees. "Judai-chan, please, I'm begging you! Don't make me face this torture any longer!"

Judai's gaze softened a bit. He never saw Johan so pathetic before. Mercy and pity were starting to show in Judai's eyes. "Johan…" Judai whispered softly.

Johan then replied softly, "Arigato, Judai-chan."

"NEVER!" Judai suddenly screamed happily as he threw the camera to Jim.

Johan groaned but this time, determination flared in his eyes. Jim caught it as he smiled happily and was about to throw it back to Judai. "Here Judai Ca"-

Jim was cut off as he was knocked onto the floor with Johan reaching for the camera.

"Oi! Johan! Why are you being so rough!" Jim attempted to say.

Johan's face became dark, as his eyes turned to a blood red, filled with violence. "Because that thing has humiliated me for the last time! And you aren't my Judai-chan, so I don't care if I hurt you. So give it to me now, or face your worst nightmare."

Jim shrieked as he quickly relinquished the camera. Johan sighed. "Finally, now to delete them." Johan started pressing buttons that the erased pictures. "Finally the last picture and! DELETE! AHAHAHA!!!"

Jim sweat dropped as he continued. "Uh… you do realize you're still wearing the bunny suit right?"

"Johan glanced down at himself, "Oh… Right…" He quickly unzipped himself and was about to throw it out their cabin window but something was holding his arm back.

"J-Judai! Let me go! This never deserves to see the light of day again!" Johan said as he struggled to throw the suit out the window.

"Nooooo Johan! You deleted all the pictures! Isn' that enough!"

"NO!"

"Please Johan!"

Johan started again, "NO!" he started turning his head to face Judai. "I will not let this thing be in my roo"-

He was stopped when he was being mesmerized once again, by Judai's puppy-dog eyes. "Grrrrrr" he grunted. Johan then sighed when he handed the suit back to Judai. "You know I spoil you right?"

"Yay! Arigato Johan!" Judai yelled happily as he wrapped his arms around his boyfriend and placed a chaste kiss on his lips.

Johan sighed again. "Yea, yea, just put it away and don't take it out for while. At least I managed to delete the images."

"Uh.. yea, you deleted them…" Judai quickly edged himself to the computer in the room and glanced over the moniter. It said:

"Photos successfully uploaded. Title-Johan in bunny suit. Saved in "My Documents" # of files, 28"

Judai quickly turned the moniter off, as the evil glint came back in his eyes.

Jim suddenly spoke up. "Anyway Johan, Judai, you guys dating now or something?"

Johan scratched his head nervously, "Well…"

"Yea! We're dating now!" Judai exclaimed enthusiastically.

Johan stared at Judai like he was crazy, but quickly glanced back at Jim to see his reaction.

"HELL! About time! Crikey, I can't believe you guys took so long!" Jim said exasperated.

Judai just smiled while I stared in shock. "So you don't think it's strange for us to be dating?"

"Nope, not at all, you guys are like twins, I thought you guys would get together the first day you met each other." Jim got up and took hold of one of Judai's hands and kissed it before continuing. "I still find it strange though that someone like Johan can get himself a hot and sexy brunette like you Judai."

Judai just blushed and giggled while Johan had smoke flying out of his ear. Johan got up and pulled Jim by the collar and yanked him back. He stared deeply into his eye while he growled viciously with a low tone. "Never talk or do anything like that to my Judai-chan again! Understand?"

Jim attempted to back away nervously as he responded, "Yea.. I got it mate. Was just joking."

"Good" Johan replied with a threatening tone before dropping Jim on the ground. He then walks over to Judai. "So Judai… I wore the bunny suit! That means I can cuddle with you tonight right?! Please!!!!" Johan's tone instantly turned from violent to pleading.

Jim stared in annoyance as he whispers under his breath, "Damn.. Overprotective much?"

"What did you say?" Johan turned his head around, eyes glowing red.

Jim sweat dropped and chuckled nervously. "I said nothing, Ehehe, sorry mate." Jim then started backing out slowly, out the door.

Johan turned his attention back to Judai, "So Judai? Please… I wanna cuddle with my little angel."

Judai stared at Johan in thought, before smiling cheerfully, "Okay Johan."

"Arigato Judai-chan!" Johan exclaimed as he embraced Judai and kissed him on the forehead.

---------

Later that night.

"Judai-chan! What are you doing on the computer? Come to bed."

"Hai, Johan-kun" Judai replied. He turned off the computer, but not before he pressed the send button, which had hundreds of email addresses attached.

Judai slid into bed as Johan's arms wrapped around him. "Good night, Judai-chan" Johan whispered into Judai's ear.

Judai looked up at his lover and replied softly, "Good night, Johan-kun."

Their lips pressed together, as Johan started nibbling on Judai's lower lip for entrance. Judai instinctively let him in and didn't challenge him to a tongue war. He loved the feeling of Johan's tongue exploring every part of his mouth. They broke the kiss shortly after, as Judai closed his eye sleepily, and snuggled into Johan's chest. Johan stared at the peaceful face, knowing all the humiliation was worth it, for this one moment.

--------

**Ahahaha! I loved this one! Anyway, still thinking out how the plot will progress, so bear with the comedy for a little while longer. Well once again, R&R plz!**


	3. Dreams Without Love

**Thanks for all the reviews! I have decided now to personally reply to all your reviews.**

**Quibblez- Glad you like it! And Judai won't be evil in this chapter, but he's not gonna be happy either.**

**Anime-Queen-2011- Yes! Long live the bunny suit! AHAHAHAHAHA!!!**

**adinda-chan- yay glad you think so!**

**YamiAlexyuta- ehehehe, I did that to all my friends. Pictures make good blackmailing processes**

**heavenstar72- you're asking me to rush with the plot? Says the person who updates every 2 weeks -.- Anyway this chappie does start with the plot so enjoy!**

**Saiyuki729- yes yes, jealousy makes ones love strong! Well, if u manage not to piss off the other person too much.**

**Yugiohgirl002- Ahahaha made him have mood swings on purpose. Glad you thought it was funny!**

**YY-Lvrs- yay glad you like it. And a masterpiece cannot be rushed! I'm probably one of the fastest and most dedicated updaters. 1 update every day, well until winter break is done.**

**Kiku-chan3322- yay bunny suit makes everyone laugh. Glad you like it! You should start on another story too! Recently been finding myself writing more than reading. **

**Now that that's done with… ENJOY THE CHAPPIE!**

**-----------------**

**Chapter 3- Dreams Without Love**

Judai was tossing and turning in bed. "Johan… Johan. What… what did I do wrong? Johan…" whispered Judai softly in his sleep. His tossing and turning grew more violent. "Johan… JOHAN!"

Suddenly, Judai's eyes shot open, in front of his eyes, were those beautiful emerald orbs. But they are only at their most beautiful when filled with joy; these were filled with worry and concern.

"Judai, are you okay?" asked Johan, voice filled with concern for his love.

Judai muttered weakly, "Johan…" Judai suddenly got up and dove into the chest of his boyfriend and started crying. "Johan… I hated it, it was horrible."

"Shhhh… It's okay" Johan murmured softly into Judai's ear as he pulls him into an embrace. "It was only a dream."

"But it was so real…" Judai choked out while tears still streamed down his cheeks.

Johan hated to see Judai like this. Anything that made Judai's happy and care-free smile turn into a depressed state like this was evil. He wanted to shield Judai from all his sadness and anger. But he cannot stop emotions. He could only take care of the aftermath.

"None of it was true Judai. It was only a dream" repeated Johan as he patted Judai's back.

"Johan, Johan" Judai repeated slowly. "In my dream… You stopped loving me… You left me for someone else…" he choked out painfully.

Johan's eyes widened in shock. _'What?! Judai had that kind of dream! What the hell did he do to deserve a dream like that!'_ Johan had an angry look on his face. Cursing whatever could make Judai feel this sad.

Judai cocked his head in confusion, his tearstained eyes watching Johan's angry face. "Johan? What's wrong?"

Johan looked down, and his gaze softened, a warm smile spread across his lips as he stares at the delicate brunette in his arms. He raised his hand to his face and wiped away his tears. "It's okay Judai, I'll always love you. I'd die without my little angel in my arms. My day is always filled with stress, but when I see your smiling face, it always makes it better. No matter what you dreamed about, I'll love you… always…"

Judai sniffed while rubbing his eyes, "Really?" he asked hopefully.

"Yea" Johan replied, voice filled with confidence.

Judai's frown turned into a warm smile as he jumped up and gave Johan a chaste kiss on the lips. "Arigato Johan, I love you."

Johan smiled, happy his lover has reverted to his own happy-go-lucky personality. "I love you too Judai. Now go get dressed, we have breakfast"

"Hai…" Judai replied lazily as always in the morning.

Johan couldn't help but laugh at Judai's lazy attitude. He watched as Judai started changing, then turned around and went to the restroom. He brushed his teeth and completed his morning routine. After he started walking outside, all of sudden he heard something. "You've got mail."

'_I wonder who it is'_ Johan got up from the bed and walked to the computer. He opened up his email and started reading it. A grin slowly grew on his face as he excitedly began replying.

Judai heard the pounding of the keyboard and went over to see what Johan was doing. He glanced at Johan and saw he was smiling. The curious brunette then looked over his shoulder and read the email he received.

----------------

_Dear Johan,_

_Hey Johan! Or Johan-kun I should say now right? How was Japan? I heard it's really cool there. Did you bring me a present? Cuz I brought you a present. It's waiting right here next to me while you come back. I miss you, hope to see you soon sweetie._

_Love,_

_Alicia Worthington._

-----------------

Judai scowled when he read how this "Alicia" addresses his Johan in such a close way. Jealousy rose up in him and raged. _'How can she call my Johan sweetie?! He's my boyfriend! Maybe… That dream was real'_ Judai grew more jealous and depressed as he saw Johan eagerly typing a reply. "Hey Johan, who's Alicia?" Judai said trying not to sound interested or angry.

"Oh, she was my ex-girlfriend. She still goes to school with me at North Academy." Johan replied without turning around.

"Oh okay…" Judai replied depressed.

Johan sensed something wrong and turned around. "Judai what's wrong? We already broke up."

Judai instantly put a smile on. "Nothing Johan, I was just wondering who Alicia was, since you seemed so enthusiastic to get an email from her. I want to know what makes my Johan-kun happy!"

Johan almost fell for it. _Almost. _But he could sense some tension in Judai's voice, and that smile. That was not the smile he fell in love with, the smile he adored. It was forced and painful, a sad smile. Under that mask he put on, he could see depression, maybe a bit of anger. He thinks deeply to try to imagine what would cause his love to force upon himself such a façade.

"Judai… you're lying…" Johan said, somewhat saddened by the fact his love could not express himself truthfully to him.

"No I'm not! I'm always interested in things that make Johan happy. Because I want to make Johan happy too." Judai said cheerfully, smile still on his face.

"Judai… Are you worried I would leave you for her?" Johan asked.

Judai averted his gaze. Well no point in trying to lie now. Judai started slowly, "Well… Yea… I mean, I wasn't at first, but then I saw that smile on your face… and the way you typed back so happily—made me a bit jealous and worried…" Judai's voice became smaller and smaller as he stared at the ground.

Johan smiled as he stood up and turned around. He wrapped his arms around Judai and placed a passionate kiss on his lips. His tongue darting forward into Judai's mouth, not even asking for permission. He savored the flavor of his lover as he pulled away slowly. "Judai… I already told you, I'll always love you."

"Yea, I know… Johan…" Judai said softly before turning away. Judai walked to the door before stopping. Without turning around, Judai spoke in a depressed tone. "See you at breakfast, Johan." And with that, he walked off.

Johan stared at the figure walking away from him; the depressed look on Judai's face broke his heart. He reached one arm towards Judai like a last attempt to grab him back. He looks on as he whispers under his breath sadly, "Judai…"

--------------

**Hmmm… this chapter was a bit short but I found out I made it too dramatic earlier so I cut a huge chunk out of it. And I felt like it needed to end here.**

**Ah yes, no one likes a tragedy, though I personally think I'm strangely good at it.. Anyway R&R please! Your reviews make me happy! **


	4. Proof of Love

**Ahahahahaha next chappie up!**

**YY-Lvrs- glad both you and ur cousin like the story! And don't worry about the chunk, it'll go into a different chapter, just that that chunk was too dramatic to put in too early in the story.**

**heavenstar72- I'm not that good in writing fanfics, stop complimenting me! (gestures you to continue with compliments) Anyway, seriously you're a good writer too, you just need to UPDATE more often.**

**Yugiohgirl002- uh? You were reading what? O.o**

**The Key 2 Eternity's Limits-Yay, glad you like it! Made this chappie a little longer just for you.**

**Enjoy the chappie guys!**

--------------

**Chapter 4- Proof of Love**

'_Damn! How can I make Judai believe I love him?! I guess I shouldn't have acted so happy to reply. I think that dream had a bigger impact then I thought.' _Johan continued to think in thought. He's never seen his little angel so depressed before. To make matters worse, it was his fault!

Johan groaned while he continued to think. _'What can I do to make Judai happy again!' _Suddenly he jumped up as he says out loud, "I got it!" As he thinks of his plot, a mischievous grin spread over his face. "I'm going to enjoy this."

------------

Judai was at his table, thinking deep in thought, a depressed expression still on his face. "Sir, may I take your order?"

Judai jumped, he turned and recognized the waiter. He was the usual waiter that came for Johan and him. He was of around the age of 40-50. He had neat black hair combed back, usual waiter attire, which composes of neat black pants, black dress shoes, a long-sleeved dress shirt, and a black vest. His eyes were a sharp blue, but the eyes themselves, seemed kind and gentle. He also had a neat little mustache under his pointed nose. A bow tie topped it off and the usual name tag on the side which read, "Booker S. Bingham" Judai replied slowly, "Yea.. I'll have scrambled eggs… and yea that's all."

The waiter looked up from his 'orders' notepad curiously and raised an eyebrow. "Ummm.. sir, I'm assuming since you didn't order anything else that you would want a vast quantity of eggs?"

Judai replied to the waiter without turning his head. "No thank you… I'll just have a small plate of them."

The waiter pressed the matter of the lack of food he wasn't ordering. "Are you sure you don't want bacon? We have just received a shipment of fresh pork. The meat of the bacon is of superb quality!"

"No eggs are fine" Judai replied with a lack of interest.

Bingham stuck his pen and notepad back into his front pocket and sighed. "Sir? What seems to be the problem? You seem less enthusiastic about our food today."

"Nothing is wrong" Judai replied softly.

"Well if you say so… But let me tell you a story young sir. My days as a waiter were fabulous aboard this ship. I've met numerous and exotic people. They were kind and always complimented my service. But their politeness was robotic and uniform, never changing in style or attitude. Some don't even glance at me. They would order the most gourmet and difficult dishes on the menu. Stir-fried pasta served with an olive pesto sauce, broiled lamb legs served with a fruit salsa and tossed with balsamic vinaigrette, grilled tenderloin stuffed with pine nuts and variety of herbs topped with a reduced wine sauce. But one day, a boy your age, asked a most surprising of requests. He ordered none other than common favorites, bacon, eggs, ham, and toast!"

Judai suddenly looked up and turned his attention to the waiter.

"I was stunned at first. Not believing what I've heard. I asked again, sir, pardon me but may you repeat your order? I didn't hear wrong after all, he simply asked for common breakfast foods! What stunned me more was his attitude towards me. He always gave me such a warm and happy smile. And with the food brought down upon him, he would eat with much gusto! Thanking me every time he took a bite. He had no table manners, but I didn't mind. I found it amusing that one on a formal cruise ship would not be afraid to express themselves. Then everyday in the morning, I get up and look forward to this boy's antics, and it's made my job as a waiter 10x more enjoyable!"

Bingham finished and then faced Judai again; his face was that of in awe. Bingham smiled warmly. The waiter looked at Judai's face and saw that the ends of his mouth were starting to perk upwards. "Now if only I could see such a smile again, I would gladly bring them more devil's food cake as a token of my appreciation."

Judai's eyes widened as he gave Bingham a big smile.

Bingham grinned as he continued, "What? That's not nearly happy or warm enough! What is that pathetic excuse for a smile? Ridiculous! That doesn't deserve cake! Bigger my good boy, bigger and much wider!"

Judai them forced his warm smile as best as he could widening his mouth.

The waiter smiled and pulled out his notepad and pen again. "Now Sir, let us continue. One order of Devil's food cake and bacon and eggs I presume?"

Judai nodded enthusiastically.

"And how much of each sir?"

"I want 2 huge plates of eggs and bacon! And make the cake slice even bigger!!!" Judai said excitedly while gesturing his arms to show how big of plates he wanted of eggs and bacon.

The waiter nodded and chuckled before turning back and walking into the kitchen.

Just as the waiter went in Johan took a seat at the table Judai was at without him noticing.

"Hey that waiter is nice isn't he?" asked Johan curiously.

"Yea, he's real nice" replied Judai, not realizing he was speaking with Johan.

"I need to learn from him, he made my Judai-chan smile when I couldn't do anything!" Johan said.

Judai turned his head and jumped up and fell off his seat. "Jo-Johan?!"

"Why are you so surprised? You said see you at breakfast."

"Well, it's nothing…"

Johan noticed Judai's change in attitude and attempted to change it. He poked Judai's face and asked curiously. "Eh? What happened to that big smile just now?"

"Gomen, Johan. I don't feel well" Judai lied plainly, making an excuse not to smile.

"Eh? Really? Well I guess I have to give someone else the present." Johan said teasingly.

Judai perked up and cocked his head to the side. "Present? I want a present."

Johan grinned, his plan working. "Well then, you have to be happy the rest of the day! I don't like it when my Judai-chan is sad."

Judai stared at Johan a bit. _'Maybe he does care about me…'_

"Hai, Johan-kun!" Judai said happily.

Johan leaned over and placed a chaste kiss on Judai's lips. "That's my little angel that I know."

Judai smiled a little. He was only doing this so Johan would feel less worried. But in his heart, he was still debating. _'Does Johan-kun truly love me?'_

------------

After Breakfast

"Judai-chan, let's go for a walk around the ship!"

"Hai Johan…" Judai said, head hanging low.

Johan stared in concern at his lover. He was still depressed.

They went to numerous places on the ship. The arcade, the pool, the movies, the buffet (Which Johan thought 100 percent sure would cheer him up) and the mini mall inside it. Finally they went back to their room.

Johan walked over, exhausted trying to cheer Judai up. All his plans failed, except one.

"Judai-chan, I don't feel like eating dinner do you?" Johan asked over from the bed he's sitting on.

Judai replied uninterestingly, "No, I don't feel like eating dinner either." Judai's head was facing the ground.

Johan quickly said again, "Soooo… how about your present?"

Judai suddenly perked up, an authentic smile on his face. "Ok gimme my present!"

"Not yet Judai, go take a shower first!" Johan commanded.

"Eh? Why?" Judai asked curiously.

"Cuz, you need to look nice if you want the present."

Judai reluctantly agreed as he entered the shower. He turned on the water and felt the salm showering of warm water on him heal his body. It took away his tension, and stress… _'Maybe I'm being stupid. I might be overreacting. Johan really tried hard to cheer me up today, he probably does love me. But, how can I be sure?'_

Judai was very deep in thought. He was thinking so hard, he didn't notice the bluenette run in and switch the clothes he was going to wear.

Judai sighed as he turned off the water. He stared at the drain, watching the water flood out, as he opened the screen door. He took the towel off the rack as he wiped himself dry. That's when he turned his head to look at his clothes. His right eye started twitching. He sighed as he grabbed them and put them on reluctantly. _'Just to play along with his game'_

Johan stared eagerly at the bathroom door. Waiting for Judai to come out. Suddenly, he heard the knob starting to turn. His gaze became fixated upon the door as it started to open. It revealed a Judai in his cat costume! The same one when they played truth or dare. Judai was in his baby blue/pink tank top and miniskirt. Cat tail extending from the skirt and on his head the cat ear hair band.

Johan couldn't help but growl seductively as he walked closer to Judai. Checking him out from his tan legs up to his skirt. This was one reason he's glad he became Judai's boyfriend. Now he can check out Judai as much as he wants.

Judai started blushing. "Johan, hurry up and gimme the present. I played along with your little game." Judai said impatiently.

Johan looked up and grinned a very sexy grin. "I'll be more than happy to give you my present Judai-chan."

Judai still had his gaze averted from Johan's still embarrassed to wear the costume again. Suddenly, he felt himself being picked up. Shocked, he looked up to see Johan, carrying him bridal style towards the bed.

"Jo-Johan?" Judai asked in confusion, and a bit frightened.

"Don't worry Judai, I won't go that far today." Johan said seductively while smirking. Johan slowly placed Judai on the bed as he jumped on top of him.

Still oblivious, Judai asked again. "Johan! What are you going to do? Where's the pres-

Judai was cut off by Johan, forcing his lips upon Judai. Forcing the most passionate kiss that Judai has ever received. Johan started nibbling on Judai's lower lip asking for entrance. Judai agreed instinctively and started to open his lips. Feeling the lips part, Johan's tongue darted in and started playing with Judai's tongue. Judai started battling Johan for dominance and as usual, Johan won. Judai's arms raised hesitantly, when finally they dug into Johan's soft hair and pulled him closer, deepening the kiss.

Judai was enjoying this, but he needed air. He tried to break away, but Johan wouldn't let him. Judai finally pulled Johan off as he started panting heavily, "Jo-Johan…" Suddenly Judai let out a stifled moan, "Unnn"

As soon as Judai pulled away from Johan, Johan's lips quickly latched themselves onto Judai's neck, nibbling it as he kissed it like a trail up to his ear. His other hand quickly reached up Judai's shirt and felt his broad tanned chest.

Judai tried speaking up. "Jo-Johan han… please.. stop it… Unnnn" He was having trouble with his sentences and couldn't help out but moan again. The pleasure. He never felt anything like this before. When Edo did it to him all he felt was sickened. But this was with Johan, his love. It felt so right. He grabbed onto Johan's hair tighter.

Johan started nibbling on Judai's ear as his hand started teasing with Judai's nipple. It started standing up, so he gave Judai's other nipple his attention. Johan took a second to sit up and take off his shirt. Judai stared in amazement. He never looked at Johan closely before when he was shirtless. His tanned chest was nice and broad and he had nicely toned abs. Judai held back his nosebleed as he continued to stare at Johan, transfixed.

Johan smirked at Judai's reaction, brought his head lower and pulled up Judai's shirt. He started sucking on his nipple while his other hand played with the other.

"Nnnn" Judai moaned again. "Johan, please…"

Johan took only a second to reply before continuing to suck on his nipple. "What Judai-chan? Doesn't it feel good?" Johan purred playfully.

"Ye-Yes.. Unnnn…"

Johan smirked as he hears Judai moan and moan. Johan went back up and claimed Judai's succulent lips once again. This time Judai opened up willingly and shot his tongue in to invite Johan's. They kissed passionately when finally it started getting dark. Judai exhausted started nodding off. Johan smiled, as he pulled in his lover in a tight and warm embrace. "Judai-chan, now do you believe I love you?"

"Yea, Johan-kun, I love you too."

Johan smiled warmly at his lover, as Judai gave him his signature care-free smile. Johan placed a chaste kiss on Judai's lips before pulling the blanket over them. "Good night, Neko-chan" (Cat-chan, because of Judai's costume)

Judai grinned as he replied sleepily, "Good night, bunny-kun" Judai snuggled into Johan's bare chest. He stayed nice and warm. And he listened, to the rhythmic beat of his boyfriend's heart as he slowly drifted off to sleep.

'_He really does love me'_

--------

**Ahahaha! I felt sad I gave you guys such a short chapter. And because I might not have time to update another chapter tomorrow, I'll do it today! So 2 updates today! Daaaam I'm good! R&R plz! And plz review both chapter 3 and 4**


	5. England, Finally

**Yay ty for all the great reviews! Now to respond to all of them again!**

**heavenstar72 – yay Judai believes Johan, and you are a great author too. And today I have decided to help u with ur procrastination problem. I won't even think of the next chapter until u update. How's that for motivation? (yes I'm evil)**

**Anime-Queen-2011 –lol yes yes, Johan will only give his presents to Judai. Glad you like the chapter.**

**Lunarspirit- yes Judai was not expecting the cat costume! Ahahaha!**

**JohansLoveAngel-Yes Judai and Johan are made for each other! They are the perfect couple!**

**Loveisamysterybutwhy- their love needs some pervertedness to keep it strong! And ty for comments that assert my rights, but I like keeping promises. When I say I'll do one update everyday until end of winterbreak, I'll do it.**

**Saiyuki729- Yay glad you think it's cute! And it's only natural for Johan to care about Judai.**

**Quibblez- Yay cat costume is awesome! Glad you like the chapter!**

**Koneko Mikagami- Yay ty for liking both of my stories. This is only my second fic and already everyone's claiming I write better than them.**

**The Key 2 Eternity's Limits- Ahaha if u worship me as a god. You must present an offering (see where this is going?) I won't even think about the next chapter or update until u update either Fake a Smile or High School Drama. (yes I'm evil)**

**Kiku-chan3322- they're still underage! Yes I believe you must be 18 to do the nasty. So no lemon yet, be patient. There will be a lemon in future chapters. Too early to put a lemon in now.**

**YY-Lvrs- ahahaha yes, don't worry my friends say they love me everyday, I'm used to it.**

**Whew got all that done. Now for the next Chappie! Btw this one is perverted! Still rated T though cuz they don't go that far yet.**

**-----------------**

**Chapter 5- England, Finally**

Johan slowly opened his eyes. He raised his arm and opened his hand to block in the incoming sunlight. He yawned and stretched, but he felt a weight on him. He turned and saw the peaceful brunette holding his left arm and snuggling into his chest. He smiled at the gentle figure below. He really didn't wan to wake Judai, he was sleeping so serenely, so calmly. _Kawaii…_ But today was the day they dock at North Academy, in England.

(I dunno if England borders the sea but who cares!)

Johan leaned in slowly and placed a kiss on Judai's cheek, before moving his lips to the brunettes ear. Johan whispered softly, "Wake up, my little angel. Judai, wake up."

Judai started to stir. He used one arm to push himself up as he ;eaned against the head boad of the bed. He started to rub his eyes and opened them. His brown eyes took in the blinding sunlight, but then focused on his lover. Judai smiled as he leaned over and placed a kiss on Johan's cheek and hugging him.

"Good morning Johan…" Judai said half asleep half awake.

"Good morning, Judai-chan, hurry up. We have to get ready even faster today." Johan said in a soft voice.

"Eh? Why?" Judai replied lazily.

"Today we're getting off the ship at 10:00. It's 7:30 right now. Right after breakfast we need to get our stuff and leave."

Judai sighed. "Hai… I'll get dressed now…"

Johan laughed again at Judai's lazy attitude and placed a quick kiss on Judai's cheek. The bluenette got up and went to the restroom. He started brushing his teeth as Judai walked in and grabbed his toothbrush. Judai squeezed toothpaste onto his brush, then stuck it into his mouth.

Grabbing a cup, Johan filled it with water, raised it to his mouth, gargled and spit. He then refilled it with water and handed it to Judai.

"Arigato Johan" Judai replied, mouth foaming with toothpaste.

"Your welcome Judai, hurry up now" Johan said while leaving the restroom.

"Hai Hai"

Johan sat down on his bed. He didn't really care he was back home. He tried thinking why. He'd wanted to come home ever since the moment he went on the ship to Japan. He thought about while he was at Duel Academy. But now, on the ship, he could care less if he was back in Europe. _'I thought I would happy to be home, but I don't really care. I was homesick on the whole trip to Duel Academy. Why do I feel this way?'_

"Ah…" Judai sighed in content. "Okay Johan, let's go!" Judai exclaimed as he started marching off towards the door, that goofy grin on his face.

It hit Johan at that moment. Johan couldn't help but smile as he got up and ran after Judai. "Judai wait up!"

They ran to the restaurant, holding hands as they were served by the same waiter. Bingham.

"Good morning sirs, it has been a great pleasure serving you too, and as a token of my appreciation, I've ordered for you two, my personal favorite breakfast item."

"Aw…. No bacon?" Judai complained.

Bingham chuckled as he continued. "No sir, no bacon this time, but you will not be disappointed."

Judai continued pouting as the waiter left the table for the kitchen. Johan pondered something for a moment, when he finally spoke up.

"What do you think it is Judai?"

"I don't really care… there's no bacon…" Judai continued pouting. Suddenly Judai sat up. He started waving his arms as he yelled, "Hey! Jim! Over here!"

Johan turned to where Judai was looking, and saw Jim carrying Shirley on his back as he came closer to us.

"Heya mates!" Jim said as he made himself comfortable.

"Hey Jim, wanna eat with us?" Judai exclaimed cheerfully.

Johan suddenly glared at Jim, jealousy completely evident. Before answering, Jim took a glance in Johan's direction. He sweatdrops.

Johan then averted his gaze and continued, "Yea Jim, wanna join us?" he grumbled.

Hearing Johan's approval, Jim agreed. "Hey, have you guys seen O'Brien around lately? Only time I've seen him was when he was helping me break into your room when Johan screamed."

Johan blushed as Judai simply answered him. "No I haven't seen him lately."

Johan snapped out of his trance as he also replied, "I haven't seen him either. What's he up to?"

"I don't know where he's been all this time on the cruise. Makes a guy think doesn't it mate?"

We all looked up at the ceiling in wonder when suddenly the waiter came back. "Your extra large breakfast chocolate and vanilla banana split. Served with vanilla wafers."

Judai, Johan, and Jim all stared in awe, jaws on the ground. There were 4 scoops of chocolate icecream as the base, while 3 more scoops of vanilla topped it. 4 bananas were sticking out as well as vanilla wafers jabbed into it. At the top rested a single red cherry.

Jim grabbed a spoon and grinned as he raised it ready to stab the dessert. "Wow! Thanks so much mates for inviting me to eat with you!"

Suddenly, Judai and Johan kicked over Jim's chair and he fell over. Jim got up, face annoyed. "What was that for mates?!"

"You're uninvited Judai said plainly while staring at his "breakfast"."

"What?! Johan?" Jim turned to Johan, hoping he would be on his side.

"I agree with Judai", Johan said, plainly evident that he wanted to dive into the banana split.

Jim exasperated just left them for his own table.

"So Judai, you wanna go in first?"

"Nah you can dig in first."

Johan chuckled a bit. "How about together?"

"Okay!" said Judai enthusiastically.

"One…"

Both of them had their spoons in the dessert.

"Two…"

They took the spoons out, loaded with ice cream.

"Three!" They shot the spoons into their mouths as their eyes widened.

"It's soooooo good!" They yelled out in unison.

The waiter watched silently from the kitchen as he chuckled to himself. "I knew they would like it."

They were stuffing themselves. Spoons in each hand. Icecream went down their throats faster than it could melt. Suddenly. They stopped. Halfway eating. They dropped their spoons. They stood in silence for 3 min. People stared at the awkwardness of the event. Suddenly their hands clutched their heads.

"BRAIN FREEZE!!!!!!" they screamed loudly in unison.

After their pain subsided, they stared at each other, then they burst out laughing.

"That was funny!" Judai said while laughing.

"Yea that was! Let's try to eat slower though Judai-chan.

They now _slowly_ ate their ice-cream. Spoonful after spoonful. All that was left was the cherry in the middle of the glass platter. Judai reached for it but as soon as he grabbed it, another hand grabbed it at the same time. Judai looked up to see Johan.

Johan grinned, "Judai, I love cherries." He gripped the cherry a bit harder in determination.

"I do too" Judai said, equally determined to get the cherry.

They stared at each other like a blinking contest. Tension started to build, and people near the feuding couple started ease away slowly. Suddenly Judai turned his head and let go of the cherry.

"Ha!" Johan laughed in triumph as he lifted the cherry by the stem. He raised it upwards above his head and opened his mouth. Just as he was about to lower it in, Judai turned around to reveal, none other than his puppy-dog eyes.

Johan stared, his right eye twitched. _'damn it… he's cheating! Drop the cherry into your mouth Johan. Drop the cherry!' _Johan sighed, as he closed his mouth and relinquished the cherry.

"Yay!" Judai said as he gladly took the cherry from Johan. Suddenly, Judai's smile became mischievous. Johan watched Judai, thinking he was going to just eat the cherry. Boy was he dead wrong.

Judai slowly held the cherry with one hand, while the other rubbed against the stem. He twisted it slowly until the stem popped off. Johan watched as he suddenly tossed the stem into his mouth. Judai, still with a smirk on his lips, moved it around in his mouth. Suddenly he stuck his tongue out and reached for the stem with his hand. The stem, was tied in a single knot. Judai placed it in front of Johan as Johan stared at the stem, but quickly looked back up at Judai, transfixed upon his succulent lips and the cherry.

Judai then opened his mouth, took the cherry, and rubbed it along the edges of his lips, _slowly_. In a circular motion. Johan stared when suddenly he felt a nosebleed coming. As the crimson liquid started creeping out, he quickly grabbed a napkin and held it up to his nose.

Judai smirked and continued to rub the cherry, on his lips. He licked it with his tongue before he took a bite out of it. He wasn't going to throw it in his mouth, He was having too much fun with Johan as it is.

Johan couldn't stop staring. He was no longer looking at the cherry, but Judai's juicy, tender lips. Wet now with cherry juice on them. Johan licked his own lips as he stared in awe. Judai took the cherry then and finally decided to end the torment. Tossing it in his mouth, he spit the pit out before exclaiming, "Ah… that was a good cherry." Judai patted his stomach, a content grin on his face. When he looked up at Johan, he stopped smiling.

Johan's head was hung low. He looked depressed or angry, but his hair was hiding his eyes so Judai couldn't tell. "Johan? What's wrong?" Judai asked with concern.

Johan suddenly stood up, grabbed Judai's wrist and started walking, pulling him along.

Judai was pulled out of his chair and almost tripped. "Ah! Wait Johan! Jeez! You can slow down you know."

Johan pulled Judai deeper into the restaurant. Judai looked up and saw a sign that read 'restrooms'. Johan pulled him into the hallway. The restaurant itself had numerous separate individual restrooms. Johan opened a door and turned on the light. He threw Judai in, onto the ground. Judai winced in pain as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Jeez, Johan. What was that for?" Judai looked up and saw Johan facing the door. "Why are we in the restroom anyway?" Johan lifted his arm, and locked the door shut.

Johan quickly turned around, head still hung from his neck. Suddenly, he leapt into the air, and landed on top of Judai.

"Joha-

Judai was interrupted by a pair of lips, literally crushing into his. Johan's tongue shot and broke through into Judai's mouth, seeking it's lovers tongue in a passionate desire. Johan grabbed Judai's hair and deepened the kiss, his knee placed between Judai's legs.

"Nnnnnnnn…" Judai moaned into the kiss. The pressure between his legs, it felt soo good. Judai continued kissing Johan while forcing himself into Johan's knee.

Johan pulled away only to take off his shirt and throw it across the room. He sttod up and unbuckled his pants. Judai stared while Johan then pretty much ripped Judai's shirt and pants off. Leaving only boxers. Johan dove down and started sucking on Judai's nipple, teasing it with his tongue. While his other hand started playing with his other nipple. Judai moaned loudly as he gripped Johan's hair. Johan started kissing from Judai's chest down lower. He kept kissing all the way to his abs. The horny bluenette then started lifting Judai's boxers up gingerly when suddenly Judai pushed him away. Johan shook off being pushed and pounced directly on Judai. He took his arms and restrained them, while gripping Judai's legs in between his knees.

"Johan…" Judai panted. "What are you doing?"

Johan smirked. Judai saw the lust filled gaze he was receiving from his lover. Johan spoke up. "You thought you could just tease me with the cherry without consequences? Ah my poor, naïve little angel." Johan cupped Judai's cheek with his hand. "I was going to wait until you were a bit older, and our relationship stronger. But because of your little cherry act earlier." Johan trailed his hand on Judai's cheek and held Judai's chin.

Johan continued the next part in a low, almost dangerous sounding tone. "I'm going to fuck you senseless." Johan smirked while he claimed Judai's lips in a quick, but passionate kiss.

Judai was taken aback in shock. Johan grabbed the edge of Judai's boxers and started pulling them down.

"Hello passengers of the S.S. Britain. I'm your captain speaking. We will arrive in the port of England in about 15min. please quickly obtain your luggage, and continue on to the bridge. That as is all." (Speaker feedback sound)

Johan was staring at the speaker annoyed, teeth gritted. He stood up and sighed, as he threw Judai's clothes to him as he put on his own.

Judai was just about to let out a sigh of relief. When suddenly Johan's face was just inches away from his again.

"You got lucky, Judai-chan, but this will continue on…" Johan purred playfully.

Judai froze. Johan smiled as he backed away and seemed he went under a mood change all at once.

"Hurry up Judai-chan! Or we'll be left stranded on the ship." Johan said happily.

Judai stared at Johan like he was a lunatic, before complying. They left the restroom and quickly went to their rooms. Johan dug into his pocket, pulled out the card, and stuck it in the door. When the light turned green, they both rushed in.

"Judai, go get that small blue one and put our toothbrushes in, I'll get our clothes and stuff."

"Okay Johan" Judai replied hastily while running to the restroom.

Johan ran to the closet and grabbed their clothes. He tossed them into suitcase and was about to zip it up until he noticed something pink. He pulled it out, and his right eye twitched. It was the bunny suit. An evil glint came into Johan's eyes as he pulled it out and stuffed it under the bed. Judai came out with toothbrushes in hand.

"Johan? What are you doing?"

Johan quickly got up while running the back of his head. "Oh, I uh, dropped some change and it fell under the bed!" Johan lied plainly.

Judai stared at him for a second, then shrugged and stuffed the toothbrushes in the blue pack.

Johan grabbed the suitcase and ran outside, Judai followed after him.

When they started walking to the elevator, a strong arm appeared out of nowhere and pulled Johan and Judai into a dark alley in the ship's halls.

Judai was frightened. Johan jumped in front of him, a menacing look in his eyes. "Who are you!" he growled loudly.

"Calm down" said a familiar voice. The figure walked into the light. "It's just me, O'Brien."

Judai calmed down, and Johan did too, but kept his guard up. "O'Brien! Jim, me, and Johan were wondering where you were. What were you doing?" Judai asked curiously.

O'Brien sighed while shaking his head. "Unlike you guys, I was doing something productive." He reached his hand into his back pocket and pulled out a bluebook. It was a passport. He flipped it open, and there was Judai's picture.

Judai stared at it. "My passport?"

O'Brien sighed again before explaining. "It's a fake, I forged it. Don't you remember? You _stowed away_ on this ship! If you're caught you'll be sent to jail! This fake should work though, you'd better appreciate it. Been working on it the whole boat trip."

"Oh…" Judai stared at it dumbly while reaching for it and taking it.

"Arigato O'Brien" Johan responded.

O'Brien looked at him closely, "Why are you thanking me?"

"Because I wouldn't be able to stand it if my Judai-chan was in jail." Johan said sweetly as he placed a chaste kiss on Judai's cheek.

O'Brien groaned before continuing. "Anyway, let's go, we have less than 5 min."

They ran down the hall and soon were followed up by Jim.

"Ahahahaha, looks like we're all late mates!" Jim said rather happily.

No one replied while they all ran.

"Stop ignoring me!" Jim complained.

They reached the deck and people were already stepping off onto the ramp.

The deckhands were with security guards as they checked passports. Judai and I waited in line. Judai was growing nervous. I held his hand in a powerful grip with mine. He glanced over at me and I smiled. He smiled too before he placed a kiss on my cheek.

"Next!" said the security guard. Judai handed him his _'passport'_. He looked it over carefully before giving it back to Judai and yelled, "Next!"

I handed him my passport, same result. "Next!"

Judai gazed out at the scenery, it was breathtaking. It was so different from Japan. Streets and roads everywhere, large old style buildings. Streetlamps, pigeons, cars everywhere. England… Finally…

He took it all in while Johan just looked bored.

"Judai come on, not much to look at…"

Judai looked at Johan like he was crazy. "Are you kidding? What's wrong with you? Aren't you happy you're back home."

"Not really… I could care less…" Johan stated in a boring tone.

"What why? I thought you'd be happy back home, why're you acting like this?"

"I don't care about anything, about my home, where I am, I only wanted one thing in my life and I already got it so I don't care about anything else."

"What is it?"

Johan turned to face Judai and placed a surprise kiss on Judai's lips. He pulled away before replying, "You."

Judai stared at Johan, overcome with happiness. Judai was about to glomp Johan before he heard an ear piercing scream.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!! MR. ANDERSON!!!" (remember, not in Japan anymore)

Johan sighed, hand raised to his head while he was shaking it slightly in denial.

Just at the bottom of the ramp were 7 girls, all screaming and staring at Johan. Strangely Judai wasn't jealous one bit, but laughed as Johan reluctantly walked down the ramp.

"Who are they?" Judai whispered in Johan's ear.

"Girls from North Academy, they're my fanclub."

Judai snickered. "Mr. Anderson is popular with the girls eh?"

"Sh-shutup Judai!" Johan stammered.

"Don't worry; I'll stop them when they start trying to kiss you." Judai leaned in closer in his ear and whispered seductively, "Because you're lips are mine and mine only…"

Johan just looked annoyed as he continued onwards through the flood of girls. "Mr. Anderson! Mr. Anderson! Remember me?!"

Johan sighed, before continuing, exasperated, "Yea… You're Beatrice, head of the club."

Beatrice squealed loudly. They kept talking to Johan when they finally noticed Judai, walking behind him.

The girls stares at him in awe for awhile then pulled Johan about 5 feet away. "Hey, Mr. Anderson, who's that cute guy with you?" All the girls nodded, gesturing they all had the same question.

Johan replied to them a bit annoyed, since they called him cute. "That's Judai Yuki. Number 1 duelist in Duel Academy. He's my best friend as well as my boy-

Johan was cut off as the flood of girls abandoned him and surrounded Judai. "Are you really the number 1 duelist in Duel Academy?!"

Judai replied with a warm smile. "Yea I am"

All the girls squealed at his cute smile while they continued to question him.

"Are you really Mr. Anderson's best friend?!"

"Well yea I am but now we're a cou-

"Are you from Japan?!"

"Well yea bu-

"Are you the hottest guy in Duel Academy?!"

"I don't kn-

"Why is your face so cute?"

"What shampoo do you use?"

"How much do you like to duel?"

"Do you watch TV?"

"Any manga?"

"What are your hobbies? Favorite foods? Extracurricular activities? Where you live? Any pets? What is your underwear size?!"

Judai stood there, stunned by the number of random questions he was being barraged with.

Suddenly they stopped talking and started blushing. They looked at each other for confirmation on what they would do next. Suddenly the girls asked in unison, _very_ loudly. "DO YOU HAVE A GIRLFRIEND?!"

Judai looked at them before replying. Their eyes were glittering with hope and they stared at him intently. His right eye twitched, when he sighed and started replying.

"No, I don't have a girlfriend, but—

"AAAAAAAAAH!!!!" The girls screamed while pulling at Judai. "He's going to be my boyfriend! Isn't that right Mr. Yuki!"

"No he's mine!" said another one pulling at Judai's arm.

"No mine!" said another pulling him from his back."

By now, Judai wished he were dead. _'This must be what hell feels like…'_

"No mine!"

"No mine!"

"No mine!"

Johan suddenly jumped in and pulled Judai away and held him bridal style. The girls, stood there, shocked that Johan just jumped in and took him.

Johan turned around to face them before yelling, "Back off! He's mine!" Johan turned around head raised in the air in pride as he walked away carrying Judai.

The girls stared at them in disbelief.

"Mr. Anderson…."

"And Mr. Yuki…"

"Are gay…"

"And are…"

"A couple?!"

------------

Judai looked up at Johan, happy he was being carried. "Ne Johan?"

Johan looked down. "What Judai-chan?"

"Why were you so mean to them?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, you could've told them another way that you're gay."

"Well I didn't want to, besides, my little angel was being ripped apart."

Judai giggled, he loved that nickname, well… He loved anything Johan called him actually.

"Ah Johan I can walk now." Judai said starting to get out of Johan's arms.

"Okay Judai." Johan replied while setting him down.

"Hey Johan, where are we going anyway?"

"To my house. North Academy is on break right now so we have 3 more days. And anyway, North Academy isn't secluded like Duel Academy, so we go home after class."

"Wow, that's convenient" replied Judai.

"Aha! There we go! Over there, our ride." Johan exclaimed excitedly, pointing in front of him.

Judai faced where Johan was pointing and his jaw dropped. In front of him was a limousine, with a driver in front of it, holding the door open.

"Johan… you have a limo?!" Judai said, shocked.

"Huh? Yea I have a limo. I guess I forgot to tell you, my family is rich." Johan pulled the stunned Judai towards the limo.

"Thanks Benson for picking us up" Johan said to the driver.

"It's my pleasure sir… You have a guest?"

"Yea, not going to be a problem, will it?"

"Of course not sir! I'm just saddened by the fact we couldn't prepare any welcoming preparations."

Judai suddenly spoke up, "It's okay, I don't mind."

Benson then face Judai. "Well that's very kind of you sir. May I ask your name plea-

He froze, staring at Judai's warm smile. It made him feel all well inside. Like he had all the happiness in the world. That smile, it seemed to remedy every problem he's ever had in his life.

The driver snapped out of it as he finished his sentence, "May I ask you name please?"

"Ah, Judai Yuki!"

Once again, the driver froze upon hearing the name. He stood there, shocked beyond belief.

"Ah Benson enough with the introductions! Judai-chan, go in." Johan said.

"Okay Johan-kun" Judai replied.

The driver still stood there… _'Judai.. Yuki? Yuki… No… it couldn't possibly… could it?' _Benson quickly glanced back at Judai. He had a happy-go-lucky attitude." _'No.. I'm just imagining things… it can't be him…'_

The driver then got into the limo and started to drive.

Judai was playing with all the things in the limo.

"Wow! I've never been in a limo before!" It was long and spacious. There was a table in the middle with fruit in a bowl. In front was a flat screen TV and a mini fridge stocked with soda on the side.

Johan just sat back, amused Judai was so amazed by such things that were to him, just minor annoyances. Johan started to nod off when he was woken by Judai.

"WHOA!!! Look at that mansion! It's huge!" Judai said excitedly.

Johan looked out the window before replying. "Yea that's a noble's mansion. Not that big."

Judai once again looked at Johan like he was crazy, "Are you kidding?"

"Nope, there we go, our mansion." Johan said.

Judai turned back around, jaw dropping to the floor of the car. "THAT'S NOT A MANSION! THAT'S A CASTLE!"

It was your standard noble mansion, blown up like 10x. It had a red roof, several pointing up. The courtyard grass was a perfect shade of green, no flaws in it at all. There were neat rows of trees and a fountain in the middle of it all. Huge stained glass windows covered the mansion. It was about 8 stories tall.

Johan suddenly spoke up, "Oh yea, did I forget to mention my parents are the Duke and Duchess of England?"

Judai stared at Johan.

"I guess I did…" Johan sighed before leaning back again.

When the driver opened the door, Judai ran out like a little kid who just arrived at toy's r us. He ran up and looked up, taking in the huge sight of the mansion. "whoa…" Judai said, while wobbling, getting dizzy from the height.

"Judai-chan, come on, we need to go inside." Johan said holding Judai's hand and pulling him in.

"WHOA!" Judai said seeing the interior was even bigger. There was a large staircase down the middle with red carpet which separated into two staircases that separates. On the ceiling were angel paintings and the biggest diamond chandelier anyone ever saw. Johan smiled as Judai looked around. Suddenly a butler attended to them and spoke to Judai.

"Uhm, Mr. Yuki, sir" The Butler said nervously as Judai was jumping around.

Judai stopped moving and faced the butler. "Yes?"

"Please follow me as I show you your room."

Judai shrugged and said, "Okay"

Just when they started walking Johan spoke up. "Wait!"

The butler froze turned around, and walked up to Johan. "Yes? Mr. Anderson sir? What is it?"

Johan started speaking again. "Mr. Yuki will not be needing a separate room." Johan stared at Judai with the same lust-filled glare he received when they were in the restroom. Johan started again, speaking in a low sexy tone. "I intend for him to stay in the same room as me…"

-----------

**Dam this was long! I got going and I couldn't stop! Anyway I have demands if you want the next update. I feel like I'm working more than I'm reading nowadays and that everyone is waiting on my story alone! That gets annoying. So at least 5 reviews and then, I want ****GX café****, story by heavenstar72 to be updated and The Key 2 Eternity's Limits must update either ****High School Drama**** or ****Fake A Smile****. That is all!**


	6. Uncontrollable Hormones

**adinda-chan – glad you like the chapter! Ahaha, making johan uh, "sex-driven" is funny xD**

**Hunter Hatake and Neko Uchiha- ahaha, happy you like the story **

**Saiyuki729- yay! Someone thought the fangirl part was funny!**

**YY-Lvrs- lol glad you like the story, and ty for telling me england's an island xD**

**Lunarspirit- lol he will be shocked at the beginning of this chapter**

**Quibblez- O.o? I never said anything about the bunny suit being back, I wrote Johan hid the suit under the bed in the ship, he ditched it. And yes! There is something strange about Benson's thoughts towards Judai, glad you caught that. And… The conclusion was also my favorite xD**

**Anime-Queen-2011- yay, glad you like the chappie! And I'm still waiting for them to update! (glares at ****heavenstar72**** and ****Key 2 Eternity's Limits**

**Kiku-chan3322- sigh, unfortunately for you… NO LEMON YET! Johan's just a bit lustful right now… The day I put a lemon in the beginning of a plot is the day heavenstar72 updates regularly.**

**heavenstar72 AND **

**The Key 2 Eternity's Limits****- (smacks you both upside the head with newspaper) Why didn't u guys update yet?! I'm getting bored waiting! Sigh… anyway glad you people liked the chappie**

**Johan's Angel- Happy u thought it was fun!**

**greatkid4869- lol, well the mansion is just so big it's like a castle… which is my dream… I WANT A MANSION! Sigh anyway fun stuff is gonna go around Johan's mansion!**

**Koneko Mikagami- ahahaha… Johan's planning lots of things in that little head of his…**

**Crystaltail- lol… I'll put in a spiral staircase just for you. Would've gotten the chapter done earlier but 2 certain people didn't update soon enough…**

**KittyKeito20- yay. Glad someone notices I update very regularly, and honestly, it's not that hard. It only takes me 2 hours to write a chapter. And cuz of winter break, I have all the time I want. Also happy you like both my stories! Never knew my first fanfics would be this popular in such a short time.**

**Aha! Anyway I hate leaving things unfinished. I know I said I wasn't gonna update until 2 certain people did… not gonna name any names because I did it plenty of times in the comments above, but I thought I shouldn't keep other people waiting. So enjoy the next chappie! (AND UPDATE YOU 2!!!!)**

**---------------**

**Chapter 6- Uncontrollable Hormones**

"M-Master Andersen?! Did I hear you correctly sir?!" The butler stammered, while backing away in shock.

"Yea you heard me!" Johan said with a cheerful smile.

The butler coughed and regained his composure. "Ummm I know it's not in my place to ask but… May I ask why Master Andersen wishes for Mr. Yuki to sleep in the same domain?" The butler stared at his young master intently; his nervousness was evident because of the sweat building on his shiny bald head.

"Oh… Well he's my best friend! We always bunked together when we were in Duel Academy! It feels unnatural now when I'm not with him." Johan said innocently while cocking his head to the side and smiling.

The butler stopped sweating, and sighed in relief. Taking a handkerchief from his coat pocket, he dabbed his forehead before replying. "Oh yes, I understand brotherly love. Ah you two must be very good friends to have that kind of bond! Go along you two! Have fun!"

Johan smiled and turned around. He whispered under his breath. "Yes… We're _very_ good friends, almost "intimate" in fact… And don't worry, we'll have tons of… _fun_"

Johan smirked and turned his gaze towards Judai. Judai noticed Johan staring at him, and started backing away slowly. _'crap! Johan's going to rape me!'_ The frightened brunette quickly turned around and ran around the staircase into a hallway, not caring if he knew where he was.

The bluenette sighed as he thought aloud. "Run, run while you can, my little neko-chan… you are just delaying the inevitable… Well I guess I should also thank you, now I can savor the thrill of the hunt, which will make ravaging my prey all the more… _enjoyable…_"

The emerald eyes, were not calm and peaceful, they were filled with excitement and lust. Johan's smile grew wider and wider. A maid noticed Johan standing still, a big "warm" smile on his face. "Master Andersen? May I ask what you are doing?"

Johan stopped smiling and quickly turned around. "Oh! Sophia! Just in time, I want you to make certain preparations in my chamber."

"Uh, what sort of preparations young sir?" Sophia asked curiously.

Johan motioned Sophia to lean in so he can whisper in her ear. She bent down and Johan placed his hands covering his mouth and Sophia's ear, whispering into it. Sophia's eyes widened as she backed away slowly.

"S-Sir?! M-May I ask wh-what you int-intend to d-d-do with such arrangements?!" Sophia stammered in utter shock as a blush planted itself on her face.

Johan smiled a killer smile before replying. "Sophia just do it, don't tell the other maids or butlers either. And if you do it, I'll let you have some candy."

"C-Candy?!" Sophia said happily, she squealed in excitement as she started dancing around. She was addicted to sweets. She'd do anything. Nothing stands between her and candy. "I'll start working on it sir right away!" She then skipped up the stair case while singing to herself, "Candy, candy, oh so yummy, sugary and sweet! I love candy!"

Johan smiled at the gullible figure. The bluenette then commanded, "Benson! The laser guided, net shooter!"

"I have it sir…" Benson said, the bazooka-like contraption in his hands.

Johan jumped back in shock, "Wow! How'd you get to the armory and back so fast?!"

"I made arrangements for it to be set next to the front door…"

"What? Why?!"

Benson sighed as he toyed with his gray mustache. His grey eyes filled with slight annoyance. "Sir… I've known you since you came out of Duchess Andersen's womb! I have studied you since you were but a curious little tyke! I have already been able to decipher your intentions from the way you speak, and the smallest of gestures."

Johan coked his head in confusion while staring at Benson.

Benson sighed and shook his head in denial, "Anyway, just go easy on the poor chap will you?"

"Alright!" Johan yelled enthusiastically. "Benson! The rickshaw!"

(rickshaw is a 2 wheeled carriage with a long wooden harnesses, but instead of a horse, a person hold the handles and runs forward, transporting the person in the carriage. Sometimes the carriage has a bicycle instead of a handle."

Benson left for a room, and came back 10 seconds later with the rickshaw. "Alright get in sir.."

-------------

'_Crap, crap, crap! Johan's going to rape me!!! I'm still underage too!'_ Judai thought that frantically, yet… he was not running, but simply walking fast. Even though he was thinking such thoughts, somewhere in his mind, he wanted to get caught… _'No why am I thinking that! Being raped is bad! Even if it's your hot, sexy, tanned skin, boyfriend… No! I'm underage! And inexperienced!"_

Judai continued to debate in his mind when suddenly he hit a wall. He looked up to see himself lost in a 4 way intersection split. Judai faced each direction, freaked out. They were normal hallways, but in his mind, they each seemed to grow endlessly in length. He glanced back trying to figure out where he just came from, but he forgot that too!

"Aw crap! I'm lost!" Judai said out loud. Suddenly his stomach growled. "Wow! Just great!"

Suddenly a maid started walking down a hallway towards Judai. Her eyes were closed and she was smiling happily as she talked to herself. "I finished his arrangements! I'm going to get candy! Candy! Candy!"

She stopped suddenly when she noticed a young brunette boy wandering around in the halls.

She spoke out loud to catch his attention. "Excuse me! Are you Master Andersen's guest?!"

Judai suddenly turned. His eyes filled with hope and happiness. "Yay! I'm found!" he dived into her and hugged her.

She pulled back and blushed. "Uh, may I ask you to answer the question sir?"

Judai pulled away slowly. "Oh yea, about that. Yea I'm Johan's guest, uh.. I guess in Europe it's.. Judai Yuki? Yea, that's the right order."

"Oh okay" the maid replied relieved it wasn't some lost pervert. "My name is Sophia, nice to meet you, Mr. Yuki. But may I ask what you're doing in the halls?"

Judai suddenly collapsed to his knees, head hung low towards the ground in pain. His arms wrapped around his gut tightly. He moaned in pain.

"Mr-Mr. Yuki! What's wrong?! Speak to me!" Sophia screamed frantically while she ran over to the huddled figure on the ground shaking him worriedly.

Judai's stomach growled again.

Sophia stood up from where she was kneeled. It took a second for it to sink in before she let out a small laugh. Judai looked up embarrassed before attempting to reply, "Ah… Gomen… I got lost and I'm hungry."

Sophia looked back at the figure. "I understand the lost and food part, but what's gomen if I may ask?"

Judai looked dumbfounded, but suddenly remembered he wasn't in Japan anymore. "Uh, well I guess in your language it means, sorry."

Sophia had a look of awe on her face. "Oooooooooooh" she said in wonderment. "Are you from Japan?!"

"Yea but can we talk about it later? I need food…" Judai moaned weakly.

"Oh yea! Follow me!" Sophia grabbed Judai's hand and started leading him through the hallway. Judai stared at awe at the decorations on the way. They included exotic plants and flowers, beautiful priceless paintings of angels and landscapes, and suits of armor. Judai also noted the tight security; everywhere he went he could see some sort of hidden camera. He wondered why they would need such security, but he was drawn away from that thought when a delicious scent entered his nose.

He turned his head and saw Sophia gesture him into a room. He went in curiously and found himself in the kitchen.

"Hi guys!" Sophia called happily while waving.

"Hi Sophia!" yelled a blonde headed chef.

"Hey Sophia" replied the other 15 chefs in the kitchen.

Judai watched in awe as each chef diced rapidly and stir fried. Flambé and flames bursting everywhere. Sauces being blended and spices added.

"Hi Blake! Hey, can you whip something up for Mr. Yuki here? He's hungry and he's Master Andersen's guest"

"Oh sure! I have something done already!" Blake disappeared in the kitchen somewhere and came back with a silver platter with a metal lid on top. He motioned Judai to sit at a kitchen counter and Sophia handed him a knife, fork, and napkin.

"Aha! Behold! Gourmet Filet Mignons served with a side of Au Jus!" Blake lifted the lid and revealed a prime cutlet of steak; it was laid on top of a large piece of green crisp lettuce, with a carrot and pineapple flower carved and placed on the side. A very small silver bowl contained a nutty smelling sauce while some herbs were sprinkled all over the dish.

Judai's eyes widened as he screamed. "Thank you soooo much!" He started digging in, not even savoring the bite, since once his tongue even grazed the piece of meat, his taste buds were instantly sent to heaven. Judai ate nonstop while Sophia gazed at him in awe and Blake smiled proudly. The now stuffed brunette patted his stomach happily as he said, "That was the best thing I ever ate in my life! You're the best cook ever Blake!"

Blake grinned. "Aha! I think I just found my new best friend!"

Suddenly the speaker turned on. Feedback was evident but it cleared away as a voice was sent through. "Attention all staff!"

Judai froze, he knew that voice instantly.

"This is Johan Andersen. My guest, Judai Yuki, a brunette boy, is within the mansion. Please capture him and escort him to my room. He must remain unharmed, and I say capture because he may provide resistance."

The chefs stared at the speaker. "What? Why would I harm my new best friend here!" yelled Blake ad he threw his arm over Judai's shoulder."

"The one who manages to capture and escort him to my room safely will have their next paycheck tripled!"

Suddenly Blake's eyes turned to an eerie yellow as he twisted Judai into a headlock.

"Can't… Breathe…" Judai wheezed.

Sophia pushed Blake back and Pulled Judai away from his arms. "What are you doing Blake?! Master Andersen is obviously not thinking clearly right now! That should be completely evident!"

All the chefs now had their eyes gleaming the same shade of yellow, they all had sharp knives in their hands. Suddenly all at once they tossed them straight at Judai.

"EEP!" Judai eeped (can't think of anything xD) as he cowered in the corner, bracing for impact and death."

Sophia grabbed the metal tray and jumped in front of Judai, blocking off all the knives. "What are you doing! Even if you do obey his crazy orders he said unharmed! And stop attacking it's obvious Master Andersen is under stress and has gone insane temporarily!"

'_Ahaha… not really insane… just incredibly horny…'_Judai thought.

Suddenly, the broadcasting continued. "And Sophia, if you bring Judai to my room, I'll double the amount of candy you get."

Sophia froze. Then she suddenly collapsed to her knees. Dress became wrinkled as her skin paled.

"Sophia?! What's wrong?!" called Judai worriedly. He stood up and walked closer, when suddenly, Sophia's whole head turned around too face him. Her eyes also gleamed yellow. Judai backed away slowly as she stood up and her body twisted to align with her head. She started creeping after Judai slowly.

Everyone in the kitchen stated at the same time while creeping towards Judai. "Mr. Yuki, come with us… we won't hurt you…"

Judai ran out the door and turned right, just in time to dodge 5 knives that whizzed past him and stuck into the wall.

Judai ran down the hall into a large library, groups of people still behind him. _'Baka Johan! Baka, baka, baka! Why can't he control his damn hormones?!'_

Judai whizzed past some women who were organizing books. They heard screaming and told the pursuers to hush.

"Shhhh!" one of them quieted them. "Who is that kid anyway?!"

"Mr. Yuki!" a sous chef replied.

"Yuki?!" a librarian said quietly. "GET HIM!!!!" All the librarians chased after him.

Judai then ran through a white sterile room which seemed to house many interesting experiments. Then he ran through a clothing area, then the restroom.

Judai kept running but glanced back a bit and screamed at what he saw. "EHH?!"

Behind Judai were, the chefs, Sophia, old librarian ladies, scientists, tailors, and janitors! All in one large group chasing Judai. Judai screamed as he continued running. Suddenly he noticed something catching up to him.

"Hey Judai-chan!" said Johan with a cheerful grin on his face.

"Jo-Johan!" Judai stammered frightened. Johan was standing in the carriage while Benson was pulling it. "Call them off Johan!"

"Heehee, only if you come with me willingly to my chamber…" said Johan mischievously.

"No!" Cried Judai.

Then I have no choice. Johan hoisted a bazooka-like contraption and put it over his shoulder. He pressed a button and 3 laser beams scattered the area then all pin-pointed Judai. "Hehe… Judai you will come too my chamber! Whether you like it or not!"

"EH?!!!" Judai stared in disbelief at the weapon Johan was holding.

"Prepare to be captured, neko-chan!" Johan looked through the guide and locked Judai on within the targeting cross hairs. He pressed the trigger. The back of the weapon produced a back blast as a net was hurled towards Judai at a high speed.

'_Shit!'_ thought Judai. Judai jumped and ran behind a tree. The net hurled itself at the tree and wrapped around it. Judai noticed this and continue running off.

'_Dammit! I missed!'_ "Benson! Catch up to Mr. Yuki!" ordered Johan determined.

"As you wish sir…" Benson replied uninterestingly as he sighed.

'_Yes! I got away from the net! I should be ahead now!'_ Judai thought happily as he continued running, but then he noticed something catching up again.

"Eh?!" Judai cried, shocked at their speed.

"Ah yes, Mr. Yuki. I ask for you to stand down as not to cause any more of a ruckus. You cannot run from me as I took the gold for Olympic racing." Benson stated calmly.

"HELL NO! I can't stand down! You're carrying a horny teen that wants to rape me!" Judai called frantically.

"Judai-chan, I'm hurt. You could've used more sophisticated words to replace horny and rape. I prefer, ravaging without permission and sex-driven." Johan stated while smirking.

Judai continued running while staring at Johan like he was crazy.

"Anyway, looks like Judai-chan has played cat and mouse before. Let's get the big guns!" Johan turned back and this time, hoisted a large rectangular shaped weapon. 9 holes were on the face of it all loaded with net carrying missiles. Once again Johan pressed a button and lasers pin pointed themselves on Judai. Johan locked on Judai through the cross hairs and fired.

"Oh my god! Johan, you're crazy!" Judai screamed. 9 missiles were all coming towards him. Judai ducked and dodged but these were homing. Johan stopped and signaled his staff to stop as he watched the spectacle. Judai turned the corner when all of a sudden all the missiles erupted and nets launched out. Judai couldn't run he had no where to run. All 9 nets headed towards him.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!" Johan heard someone scream. _'Yes! I caught him!'_

Johan smirked in triumph as he told Benson to go around the corner. He looked at the netted figure on the ground as he stepped off the rickshaw and bent over it.

"What?!" in the net was the bald butler, he goes by the name of Farren.

"Sir! I request that you release me immediately!" Farren struggled to say.

Johan sighed exasperated, as he signaled 2 of his staff to untie him. "The rest of you! continue after Mr. Yuki! Pay will now be quadrupled! And! Sophia, candy, will be by the truckloads!"

"Yea! Let's go!" The crowd yelled ambistiously as they continued down the hall, Sophia leading the group of money-crazed staff.

---------------

Judai walked down the hall while leaning against the wall for support. _'I barely made it out. If it weren't for the butler in the way I would've gotten caught.'_ Judai continued down the hall and entered a larger area. He walked around curiously, looking at all the rooms. When suddenly to the right, he saw 2 huge wooden doors, embroidered with gold, wide open. He quickly ran around to it to peak inside. There was a bed in the middle, a red blanketed one, also embroidered with gold. There were velvet drapes hanging from it as well as the windows. He looked through the windows, and saw that it was late in the afternoon.

Suddenly Judai heard rumbling footsteps. He quickly glanced back and saw the crazed crowd on the first floor running around. _'Shit! They're still looking for me!' _Judai quickly ducked into the fancy room. And hid behind the door.

'_Hope they don't find me, hope they don't find me!'_ Judai cowered when he heard the rumbling come closer to him. Luckily they just ran by. Judai watched as they left for the other side of the corridor and sighed in relief.

The brunette then walked up and continued looking at the room. There was a red and gold carpet on the floor and angel paintings on the ceiling. A large gold and black lamp was in the corner in the room. As well as a small nightstand with a smaller lamp and a phone. Two rooms extended from this room, which he suspected were restrooms.

"Well I guess I shouldn't go into private rooms like this" Judai thought aloud. He turned around and was about to leave when suddenly, the 2 large wooden oak doors slammed in his face. Judai jumped back and at the same time screamed, "What the hell?!" Suddenly, he heard numerous clicking sounds on the door. Before he realized what it was, it was too late. The doors were bolted locked.

Suddenly Judai heard someone snap their fingers; it came from behind him on the bed. At the command, all the drapes dropped and covered the windows. Judai quickly spun around to see who it was, but someone snapped their fingers again and the lights turned off. Judai was in the dark. He couldn't see. He was afraid. "Who are you?!" he yelled, though a bit frightened.

Suddenly he heard someone snap again. And candles lit all over the room. The room wasn't dark anymore, but had dimmed lighting. Judai flinched, but couldn't stay tense for long. Lavender and lilac scents suddenly filled the room and eased the worrying brunette. _'Something's wrong, I can't stay here.'_ Judai started walking around the room, when suddenly he was pushed. The brunette landed on the soft bed and was stunned from the surprise attack. Judai attempted to sit up, but he found himself weak from the candle scents. "Who are you?" he whispered meekly.

"Muahahahahahaha!!!" a maniacal laughter filled the room.

Suddenly, Judai's chocolate brown eyes looked up and gazed into emerald lust filled ones. "Jo-Johan?!" Judai said in apparent shock as Johan was on top of him, restraining his arms and legs with his own.

"That's right neko-chan!" Johan said while smiling seductively. "That was a nice hunt you gave me! But alas, you ended up in my chamber. Now I can enjoy, ravaging my prey…" Johan purred playfully in Judai's ear. Johan bent his head down and started kissing and nipping at Judai's neck.

"Unnnnn" Judai couldn't help but let out a moan. "Jo-Johan, stop! I'm underage and inexperienced" the brunette managed to say.

"Don't worry Judai-chan, I like you nice and young, and as for the experience… you will be experienced soon enough."

Judai flinched and struggled to get away. Johan smirked and licked Judai's cheek. "You look so _kawaii_ when you're helpless. It makes you all the more… delicious."

Judai attempted to speak again as he moaned loudly. "Jo-Johan, please… Unnnnnnnnn.. stop.. Why, why can't you control your hormones!"

Johan seemed amuse by that last comment as he charmingly whispered into Judai's ear. "Because, I can't control myself when my sexy, hot, brunette boyfriend is around me, teasing me with his alluring body and lips…"

Judai was taken aback in shock just when Johan decided to claim Judai's succulent lips. Johan asked for entranced by prodding his tongue at Judai's lips and nibbling on his lower lip. However, this time Judai, refused. Johan smirked into the kiss and he shot his tongue between Judai's lips and searched for Judai's tongue in passionate desire. Judai moaned into the kiss and Johan lowered his head in, deepening it. By now Judai was too weak to fight back, so Johan let his arms go and used his own arms to wrap behind the delicate brunette's neck and deepened the kiss even further. His tongue explored his hesitant lover's mouth as he savored the taste.

Johan then took one hand and felt up Judai's shirt. Feeling his smooth tanned chest and teasing his nipples. Judai moaned and attempted to squirm away, but Johan held Judai in place with his lips planted on Judai's. Johan pulled away from Judai's lips and stood up on his knees. He took a second to gaze down on the helpless, and also, 'pleased' figure below him. The brunette was panting and moaning. Johan took his shirt off and unbuckled his pants.

Judai stared at the shirtless Johan above him. In those eyes, were still lust. Judai tried one last plea to stop Johan. "Johan, please… stop…"

Johan couldn't help but growl playfully. "Keep going Judai, your little pleas for help and for me to stop, just turns me on even more…" Johan dove down and quickly undid Judai's clothing except the boxers. He quickly latched his tongue onto Judai's nipple and started teasing it with his tongue. His other arm quickly worked on Judai's other nipple. He let his other arm roam around Judai, feeling every curve and shape his body made.

"Unnnnnnnnnn" Judai moaned again.

Every time Judai moaned, it made Johan even hornier. He couldn't control himself any longer. Johan kissed his way down to Judai's abs as he then carefully started pulling down at Judai's boxers. His eyes widened in anticipation, transfixed on the spot where he could see 'it' clearly. Suddenly a hand came up and slapped Johan on the face.

Johan was stunned and backed away rubbing his face. "Judai! What was that for?!" Johan said loudly.

Judai finally managed to sit up, "For you trying to rape me!" Judai said exasperated.

"Oh come on! You know you liked every second of it!" Johan complained, still stunned a bit from the slap.

"Hell yes! I loved it!"

"Then why'd you slap me?!" Johan continued complaining, a bit annoyed.

"Because I'm still underage! I want our first time to be a special moment!" Judai continued.

Johan sighed and continued arguing. "What special moment? Hell, every time I look at you I want to fuck you senseless."

Judai sighed then turned away. "Tch- Well when you're going to have to learn to control your hormones! Until you do… NO CUDDLING!"

Johan backed away with more shock. "WHAT?!" he screamed in disbelief. "No please! Anything but that! Even the bunny! Anything!" Johan could not sleep period without Judai in his arms. His little angel allowed him to have a blissful, warm, peaceful sleep. He could not sleep without the delicate brunette, snuggled up against his chest. He needed his peaceful expression on his face to feel kind and loved. Judai was his safe haven, his heaven on earth, the one thing he wanted on earth.

Judai still looked away from Johan, "No! you didn't learn anything this time! Now GOOD NIGHT Johan!" Judai humphed before he dug under the covers and faced the opposite side from Johan.

Johan got into bed and attempted to hold Judai in his arms but Judai pushed him away. "I said no cuddling!"

Johan pleaded more. "Please! My little angel! I need you!"

"NO! GOOD NIGHT!" replied Judai exasperated and annoyed.

Johan moved a little in bed but still faced Judai. Wishing he could have the small figure in his arms.

After awhile, Judai started sleeping peacefully. Johan still couldn't sleep and heard Judai's heavy breathing. He slid over to Judai's side of the bed softly and started to wrap his arms around the brunette.

"Back off Johan, I said no cuddling!" Judai said harshly.

Johan quickly backed off, and sighed. Failing in his attempt he continued to stare at the brunette.

-----------

Sometime in the middle of the night. The bluenette was still wide awake. He was dead tired, yet his body wouldn't let him fall into blissful sleep. He desperately looked at the peaceful figure with him on the bed, and envied his ability to sleep anywhere.

"Judai? You still awake?" Johan whispered softly.

"I am now Johan… what's up?" Judai groaned.

"Can we cuddle again! Please! I'll promise to try to control myself next time!" Johan pleaded as best as he could.

Judai sighed as he gave in. "Alright Johan, we can cuddle…" Judai flipped around and inched closer towards Johan. Johan opened his arms in a welcoming embrace and pulled Judai closer to him. Judai snuggled into his boyfriend's chest as he sighed in content.

"Arigato, Judai-chan" Johan whispered softly before kissing Judai on the forehead.

Judai fell asleep, face snuggled into Johan's bare chest. Johan rested his chin on Judai's crown and finally too, fell into a blissful sleep, with his little angel, in his arms.

------------

**Ahahaha! This is my favorite chapter so far… I think… anyway… sorry for the disappointment but NO LEMON FOR A LONG TIME. **

**Me-And you 2! (points at heavenstar72 and Key 2 Eternity's Limits) hurry up and update!**

**R&R please!**


	7. Who is Judai

**Quibblez- Ahahaha, horny Johan is funny, unfortunately we won't be seeing that for a long time. Next few chapters are gonna be angsty**

**Saiyuki729- Yay! Happy u thought It was funny!**

**KittyKeito20- Sry! No horny Johan for awhile, getting to the plot.**

**Key 2 Eternity's Limits- BLAME heavenstar72! She didn't update yet!**

**LunarSpirit- I always wanted to see Johan use a net catching bazooka to rape Judai xD**

**Kiku-chan3322 AND Anime-Queen-2011- (points and laughs at you 2) ahahahahaha! NO LEMON YET, maybe there is in this chapter? Who knows!**

**YY-Lvrs- Lol…. Yea poor Judai… Making Johan that horny was just for comedy okay, he won't be that horny for while anyway, and others love it so I can't change it… but update anyway!**

**HappyButter- lol Judai's not mean, he's too forgiving, he still let Johan cuddle later in the night**

**heavenstar72- U NEED TO UPDATE! JUST MAKE UP THE DRESSES ALREADY! Sigh… anyway glad you thought it was funny**

---------------

**Chapter 7- Who is Judai**

Judai felt warm. So very warm. He felt so comforted. His hazel brown eyes opened. Judai found himself in the warm embrace of his lover.

Johan was already awake. His emerald eyes shining, transfixed upon the delicate figure between his arms. The bluenette's fingers slowly trailed along Judai's soft face and brushed away a strand of hair.

Judai just giggled as he snuggled his face back into Johan's bare chest. Johan couldn't help but let out a small laugh. Judai's childlike behavior amused him so, and that was one of the billions of reasons why he loved him.

"Good morning, Judai-chan. Did you sleep well?" Johan said with a soft voice.

Judai moved his face away from Johan's chest an inch and peeked upwards before replying. "Good morning Johan-kun. And yea, I did sleep well." Judai said with a cute smile on his face. "Did you sleep well?"

Johan smiled warmly at Judai. "I did when my neko-chan finally let me cuddle." Johan said while snuggling into Judai's neck.

Judai pouted a bit and looked away. "I still haven't completely forgiven you for yesterday."

Johan suddenly shot up. "Eh?! Judai-chan! Please forgive me! What do I have to do? I'll do anything!"

The brunette stared at the figure, groveling beneath him. He averted his gaze and pondered in his head for a moment. Johan stared at the thinking figure, awaiting his final judgement. Judai sighed as he looked back at the pathetic bluenette. "Alright, I've decided to let you off, just this once!"

Johan jumped up and glomped Judai as he started kissing him furiously over and over again on his cheek and face. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"

Judai managed to shove Johan off before he suffocated him to death. Judai then said exasperated, "You know I spoil you right?"

Johan smiled and nodded. Suddenly, a curious look etched itself on his face. "Judai, why did you let me off so easily? I would've expected a piggy back ride or something else outrageous."

Judai shrugged and averted his gaze. He mumbled under his breath, "Cuz I kinda liked it…"

Even though Judai mumbled it, Johan heard every word. A smirk grew on his face as he jumped back onto the bed and wrapped his arms around Judai. He pulled the confused brunette onto his lap.

"Johan what are you do-mmph

Judai was cut off as Johan placed his lips on Judai's in a passionate kips. Johan prodded his tongue at Judai's lip asking for entrance. As soon as he felt his lips part, Johan's tongue shot in and dueled playfully with its partners. Judai wrapped an arm around the bluenette's neck and one dug into his soft turquoise hair. Johan wrapped his arms around Judai's waist, feeling his bareback. Judai felt his spine tingle as Johan's fingers danced along his bare back. He couldn't hold back and moaned into the kiss.

Judai leaned back, and laid down on the bed, continuing to make out with Johan on top of him. Johan and Judai pulled away reluctantly, gasping for breath. "So… Judai..-chan. Does this count as the 'special moment' you talked about last night?" Johan panted while grinning.

Judai smirked and replied, "It's close, but not close enough"

Johan's determined eyes suddenly became disappointed. "Aw…" whined Johan as he backed off a bit. "Can we still make out though?" he pleaded one last time.

Judai didn't reply. Instead he responded by pulling Johan back on him and latching his lips onto his. They closed their eyes as they savored the pleasure. Judai moaned into the kiss as Johan continued to feel Judai's back.

Suddenly the door creaked open. "Master Andersen! It's time to wake up and get dressed! You'll be….." Sophia stopped there, her eyes widened as she saw Johan on top of Judai, making out on his bed. A blush spread over her face as she attempted to continue. "Uh… Master Andersen… what are you doing with Mr. Yuki?"

Once Johan heard Sophia he immediately jumped off of Judai. He scrambled around and hid his and Judai's bare chests with the covers. "Uh… Nothing Sophia! Go on ahead, I'll be down shortly."

Judai pouted as he crossed his arms across his chest. _'Hell, I finally let Johan make out with me all he wants and we get interrupted! I was actually enjoying myself too!'_

Sophia became as stiff as a board as she started turning around and started walking towards the door. Johan popped up like he remembered something important, he looked at the nightstand next to his bed and pulled out a peppermint. "Hey Sophia, you didn't see anything here this morning."

Sophia turned around in question when suddenly she saw the mint flying in the air. Her eyes grew wide and shined. She suddenly leapt 10 feet into the air and grabbed the candy. Almost instantly, it flew into her mouth as she jumped around in joy and left the room, shutting the door as she left.

Johan sighed as he turned his attention back to Judai. "Gomen Judai, but we have to get up now, before someone smarter than Sophia sees us."

Judai groaned in disappointment. "Why do you wanna keep our relationship a secret anyway?"

"Because my parents don't know yet, and I wanna be the one to explain it to them, instead of the butlers telling on me."

Judai groaned again. "And this time I actually thought I could relax with you…"

Johan leaned over and kissed Judai on the cheek. "Ah, gomen Judai-chan. I'll fix things as soon as my parents are back from the royal attendance of the queen."

"Hai, hai.." Judai replied in a lazy tone.

The bluenette let's out a small laugh. "Anyway, let's get dressed."

--------------

Benson sighed as he walked along the dining room, heading towards Johan's room to remind him that breakfast is ready. But he wasn't feeling all that well today. Was it carrying Johan in the rickshaw that tired him out? No… He may be old but is always filled with vital energy.

'_Judai Yuki'_

Benson's dull grey eyes shot open as he remembered the name. The history behind that name, it had eluded him for the past 24 hours. Now suddenly, refreshed in the morning, it all came flooding back to him.

'_That name…. I remember it now! But how.. How is it possible for someone of his stature to be in Europe?! And without a guardian with him?! It can't be him… But no one else has that name! I must tell the Duke and Duchess immedia-_

Benson's thoughts were cut short as a shout was heard above. "Judai! Follow me! Wheeeeeeeeeeeee!"

"Okay Johan! Wheeeeeeeeeee!" Judai replied happily as he and Johan both jumped onto the hand railing of the spiral staircase and started sliding.

"Judai isn't this fu- Whoa!!!" Johan attempted to say but ran out of hand railing and flew off onto the ground. Johan winced but as soon as he looked up, he saw another body fly towards him.

"Ooof" Judai said as he too flew but landed on something soft. He glanced down to see what he landed on, only to stand up frantically, "Johan are you okay?!"

"Hai… Judai-chan…"

Benson's eyes widened in shock as he ran over to the two figures. "Master Andersen! Mr. Yuki! Are you 2 alright?"

"Yea…" groaned Johan.

"We're okay…" moaned Judai.

Benson quickly regained his composure but put on a stern face. "Master Andersen! I strongly request that you end these.. immature activities! If you or Mr. Yuki were harmed, it would be a disaster! If you were harmed, I'd never hear the end of it from your mother and father. If Mr. Yuki were harmed.." Benson just trailed off leaving Judai and Johan hanging.

"Anyway! Please head towards the dining room, breakfast is ready." Benson said with a bow.

Johan and Judai stared at Benson questioningly before getting up and replying at the same time. "Okay… Sorry for doing that!"

"Come on Judai-chan. Dining room's this way!" Johan grabbed Judai by the wirst and pulled him while laughing.

"Ahh! Johan-kun, slow down!" Judai yelled as he was being yanked.

They both laughed happily and innocently as they ran out the room. But right when they were out of earshot, Benson turned and hastily walked to a room. Benson turned and locked the wooden door as he headed over to the telephone. Dialing a number he picked up the phone and listened to it ring while staring out the window an airplane was heading over the mansion.

The phone picked up. "Yes hello? Who is this?"

Benson replied, "Ah, Duke Andersen sir, I have important news."

"Ah, Benson! How's Johan? Did he come back safely?"

"Yes sir, but he also brought a friend. The one and only Yuki Judai, the—

The airplane passed overhead, the engines deafening the entire mansion.

The phone call continued. "What?! Benson! Are you sure?!"

"Yes sir, I was skeptical too at first, but how many people have that name? He is of bloodline sir…"

"Rally the royal guards! He must be under our protection and surveillance at all costs! I'll alert the—

Just then a helicopter also flew overhead, the powerful sound overpowering all others.

"Sir… If I may, I recommend we simply let him be with Johan for now…"

"What why?!"

"He seems to be enjoying Johan's company, it may be in our favor to allow him to have this fun. Although I still think you should alert _them_. They need to be aware of where he is currently/"

"Hmm… I see.. well I trust you. Duchess Andersen and I will be back in England within a week, I rest his well-being in your hands, Benson."

"As you wish… sir…"

----------

**Ahahahaha! More to the plot than you think! Plot's actually a secret, the summary is just a side plot.**

**Anyway R&R!!!!**


	8. Missing Son

**Ahahaha was gonna start the etting of ex lovers but most of you seemed more interested in who Judai is. If you're not an idiot(no offense for those who are) you should be able to figure it out easily.**

**iluvroxasXII- Ahahaha I have my own happy time xD and plz draw a pic! I would love to see it when it's finished!**

**HaouJudai2401- (sweatdrops)wow… you give up fast…**

**Anime-Queen-2011- okay… when do the men in the white coats take you to the happy hotel? xD**

**Lunarspirit- Ahahaha, Judai's too forgiving.**

**Quibblez- Ahahaha I love candy too!**

**Yugiohgirl002- lol glad you like the story**

**Chaotic Blades- Ahahahaha suspense is fun… **

**adinda-chan- Yay glad you think so!**

**HappyButter- ahahahaha I can stop anytime I want! To torture my readers! And ty for liking the chapter**

**KittyKeito20- finally I catch someone off guard! Everyone was predicting what would happen next…**

**YY-Lvrs- uh… weren't you curious before? O.o**

**Crystaltail- yay spiral staircase! xD**

**heavenstar72- lol you'll find out this chapter.**

**Kiku-chan3322- ahahaha teasing you is fun! And you spelled suspicious wrong xD**

---------------

**Chapter-8 Missing Son**

"Judai-chan. Are you done eating yet?" Johan stared in disbelief as Judai was shoving food into his mouth at an alarming pace.

"Mmmm, Mmm, I'm nuught dune yatt" Judai attempted to speak while food was traveling down his throat.

"What? Judai-chan, speak without your mouth full."

"I think he said: I'm not done yet." Replied Blake as he watched happily. Ah, he never watched someone who enjoyed his cooking so much. Blake was watching in satisfaction as he continued handing plate after plate to Judai.

Johan sighed. "Judai-chan, hurry up. I want to show you parts of England. You know…. England is also famous for their gourmet chocolates…."

Judai's eyes lit up at the sound of "chocolate". Judai jumped up immediately and pulled Johan out of his seat by grabbing his wrist. Suddenly Judai ran off, Johan being flown like a kite behind him. "Come on Johan! There's chocolate!!!" Judai screamed happily while Johan was being dragged through the air.

Blake laughed at the scene. _'Ah, young love. I don't know if Mr. or Mrs. Approves of this kind of relationship, but I see no fault in it.'_ Blake just sighed and then continued to clear the plates.

------------

"Let's go!" yelled Judai enthusiastically as he continued to drag Johan towards the front door.

"Wait, Judai!" Johan tried to say.

Judai stopped and looked back at Johan with a dumb look on his face. "Johan? What are you doing on the ground?"

Johan sweat drops. "You dragged me from the dining room when I wasn't ready!"

"Whoa… really?" asked Judai curiously.

Johan fumed. He started scolding Judai while talking rapidly, as Judai had a goof smile on his face while he rubbed the back of his head nervously. Just then Benson walked in.

"Sirs? May I ask what you're doing?" Benson asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Oh, Benson, we're going to go around England. I'm gonna give Judai a tour."

Benson stumbled back in shock. "No! you mustn't!"

Judai and Johan cocked their heads in confusion. "Why not?" they asked in unison.

Benson quickly regained his composure. "It's not safe out there! You need an escort."

"Then why don't you be our escort" Judai asked. Johan, hearing Judai said that turned around a moment, a scowl on his face.

'_Damn it! With an escort I can't sex up Judai!'_

Judai looked down at Johan curiously. "Johan? What's wrong?"

Johan quickly spun around, a warm smile on his face. "Nothing at all Judai!"

Benson coughed and continued. "Well sir, I would very much like to escort you, but I am busy with some uh… imperative information."

"Oh well! Too bad! Let's go Judai!" Johan said cheerfully as he started dragging Judai out the door.

"Hold it Master Andersen!" Benson said sternly.

Johan froze in his tracks and turned around. "Yes?"

"I will still provide an escort. Please wait for him." With that done, Benson turned and headed into a room.

'_Damn it! I almost got away with it!'_

"Johan?" Judai asked worriedly.

"What is it Judai-chan?"

"Are you okay? You look angry."

"I'm fine Judai-chan" Johan said reassuringly.

Judai lowered his head in content. "Oh. Okay then…" Suddenly Judai looked up again, a smile on his face. "Ne, Johan?"

"Yes?"

Judai's smile turned mischievous as he whispered into Johan's ear. "Wanna make out while we wait?"

Johan smiled as he pulled Judai in for a lip lock. After some seconds he broke away. "You read my mind Judai-chan."

-------------

Benson walked into the room again. He picked up the phone and dialed a number. Putting the phone up to his ear, he listened to it ring.

The phone picked up. "Yes hello?"

"It's Benson."

"Ah! My brother! I haven't spoken to you for awhile!"

"You were the —'s personal guard and butler weren't you?"

"Yes, but, although it wasn't on the news, he actually died. His son went missing. The rebels against the king overpowered his staff. If it were broadcasted, the city would be put in a panic. Baron Worthington is attempting to control that town now."

Benson's eyes widened in shock. He was not expecting this information. "Then it is true… I have found.. his son…"

"Who's son?"

"The —."

The other side of the phone line went silent for a few seconds. "Are you absolutely sure Benson? You've found my current master?"

"His last name is… Yuki…"

Silence again.

"Benson… have you told anyone of this yet?"

"No I have not, because he and Johan seem to be enjoying themselves. I cannot put a frown on a delicate face like that. It would make all my meals taste bad."

Benson heard a sigh. "Well, if you put it that way. What did you call me for anyway?"

"I need you, my most trusted brother and contact, to take him around England for a tour."

"What?! Are you mad?! He could be taken again! At least summon the royal guards!" the tone on the other side of the phone was harsh and strict.

"We cannot tell him yet though. He's still too young, and it could be more dangerous to have the guards surrounding him. For now it's best to be discreet." Benson replied calmly.

"I cannot understand your reasoning… But you are my trusted brother. Very well, when do I pick them up?"

"As soon as you can."

"Alright then. I'm on my way; I'll be there in 5 min."

Benson hung up the phone and sighed. "To think of all places, he appears next to Master Andersen, right under my nose…"

-----------

On the other side of the phone. He hung up the phone. _'Judai Yuki… Thank God you've been found. I will never leave your side again!'_

-----------

Judai and Johan were enjoying themselves. Judai had his arm up Johan's shirt, feeling his nice, toned abs. Johan had his hands under Judai's shirt, feeling up his back and chest. Their mouths were locked together, tongues playfully dueling with each other. Enjoying the softness of each other's lips.

They pulled away slowly while gazing at each other's eyes. Saliva still connected to each other's mouth as it hung. "That was great Judai-chan."

"Yea, it was." Judai panted heavily.

Suddenly they heard footsteps approaching. "Shit!" they thought aloud in unison. They quickly wiped their mouths, straightened their clothes just as Benson walked in.

"Sirs, the escort should be arriving any moment."

Just as Benson finished the doorbell rang. "Ah, here he is now. Benson opened the door without hesitation with a smile on his face. "It's good to see you again, brother."

"Ah Yes, you too Benson!" Judai froze, he knew this voice. He heard it before many times. But when? Wait! It was on the cruise!"

"Bingham?" Judai asked curiously.

The figure stepped aside to reveal familiar black hair and the neat mustache. His sharp blue eyes, kind and gentle.

"Yes?" His eyes widened as he realized who he was. "My good boy! What are you doing in the Duke and Duchess's mansion?!"

Benson raised an eyebrow in suspicion but leaned down into Bingham's ear and whispered something.

Bingham's eyes widened as he stared back at Judai. "Mr. Yuki?" he asked cautiously.

"Bingham!" Judai screamed happily as he ran up and glomped him around the waist.

Johan stared at Bingham, and evil look of pure disgust in his eyes. _'How dare my Judai-chan hug anyone but me!'_

Bingham was shocked at first, but soon calmed down and started patting his head. "My good boy, you didn't tell me you were friends with the Duke's son, much less your name."

"Oh sorry about that, what are you doing here? I thought you were a waiter on that ship."

"Ah, well my brother here asked me to escort two people for a tour around Europe. Would that be you? My good boy." Bingham asked with a smile.

"Yea! That's me and Johan!" Judai said while looking back at the bluenette.

Johan quickly turned his evil look into a warm smile.

Bingham smiled, until he noticed a small cut on Judai's arm. "My young sir. You have a cut on your arm."

"Judai glanced down. "Wow I really do."

Bingham sighed. "Be careful next time, my rambunctious little tyke."

Judai froze. _'Rambunctious little tyke… I've heard that before… That voice with those choice of words… Who is this man… He is Bingham.. but he is something more…'_

Bingham stared at Judai's strange reaction curiously, his sharp blue eyes analyzing his figure. "Mr. Yuki? Is something the matter?"

Judai snapped out of his thought as he looked up. "Uh no, nothing's wrong." He replied hesitantly.

"Well let's get going!" Johan suddenly spoke up.

"Hai Johan-kun!" Judai replied happily.

Judai and Johan piled into the limousine and closed the door.

Bingham started walking towards the limo when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned around to meet Benson's intense gaze upon his.

"Take care of them, Bingham."

"I will Benson."

Bingham entered the limo and closed the door. "So gentleman, where to first?"

"How about Big Ben?" Johan said.

Judai stared at Johan. "Big Ben? What is he fat or something?"

Johan laughed at Judai and replied. "No Big Ben is a very big clock in London."

"Oh… I don't care about a clock! I want chocolate! Bingham! To the nearest chocolate store!" Judai yelled out enthusiastically.

"Yes sir.." Bingham checked the mirror then started driving.

"Jeez, Judai. Don't you think about anything besides chocolate?" Johan complained.

"Yea…" Judai said quietly. Judai then pressed the button that raises the black wall between the driver and passengers. Judai then buckled Johan's seat belt and crawled up on him on all fours. "I think about you, Johan-kun" Judai said seductively.

Before Johan could reply, Judai claimed his lips. Johan was shocked; shocked that Judai could be so offensive with him. But slowly it all sank in, as his eyes closed and he pulled Judai in, deepening the kiss. Judai's tongue shot into Johan's mouth, searching for its partner. They battled for dominance, and this time Judai won. Johan's tongue settled as Judai searched his lover's mouth frantically. They pulled away reluctantly, saliva still connected to each other's mouth.

"Wow… Judai… That was great…" Johan panted heavily.

Judai smirked when suddenly he pulled up Johan's shirt. Johan gasped at the sudden coolness as he looked down. "J—Judai?"

The brunette then latched his lips to Johan's nipple. Tongue twisting and swirling around it. Teasing the nipple as much as possible. Judai's hand rubbed Johan's other nipple with his thumb. The brunette's other hand was feeling up Johan's toned abs.

The bluenette moaned in pleasure. "Unnnnnnnn… Judai…. More.. more…"

Judai smirked as he went up and took Johan's lips back in another passionate kiss. Their tongues played around when suddenly they felt the limo stop. Judai still on top of Johan, took his finger and drew circles around on Johan's chest as he gazed into his pleasure-filled emerald eyes.

"So Johan…" Judai whispered softly. "Can I have as much chocolate as I want?"

Johan unconsciously answered. "Yes Judai… You can have all the chocolate you want."

Judai smiled as he undid Johan's seat belt, which seemed to snap him back into reality in a matter of seconds.

"Come on Johan! Chocolate!" Judai said excitedly as he jumped out the limo.

Bingham smiled as he saw Judai jump out and Johan pulled himself out reluctantly.

"All right chocolate!" Judai cheered as he marched straight in.

Bingham chuckled at Judai's antics but noticed Johan to be a bit demoralized. "Master Andersen, may I ask what happened in the back?"

Johan sighed in defeat as he faced Bingham. "Let's just say Judai tricked me into buying all the chocolate he wants…."

-----------

6 hours later.

"Yay! I found lots of good chocolate Johan-kun!" Judai said happily as he exited the shop carrying a truckload of chocolate in his arms.

"Come back anytime now!" The store clerk yelled happily while putting up a sign that said: SOLD OUT.

Johan and Bingham sweat dropped. "Judai-chan… I don't think you can eat all that chocolate"

Bingham supported Johan. "Master Yuki… I agree with Master Andersen…"

Judai popped his head out of the stack. "I can finish all this! Gimme 1-3 days 4 days tops!"

Bingham and Johan collapse on the ground.

Johan dragged himself up again. "Anyway Judai-chan, give back my credit card."

"Oh right here." Judai dug in his pockets until he fished out a small blue plastic card and handed it to Johan.

"How much did it cost?" asked Johan, focusing on getting the card back into his wallet.

"Oh… about… 3000…"

Johan's jaw dropped to the floor.

"3000?! Three thousand dollars worth of chocolate?!" Johan screamed in disbelief.

"Yup!" said Judai happily as he attempted to stuff the chocolate into the limo.

"Judai-chan… you're evil…" Johan muttered.

"Really?" Judai said innocently. The brunette then quickly went behind Johan and glomped him. A smirk appeared on his face as he whispered playfully into Johan's ear. "How so?"

Johan blushed and pushed Judai away. "You're being evil again!"

Judai cocked his head to the side innocently. "Am I?"

Johan turned around and sighed in depression. Johan thought aloud, "The things I do for love…"

Judai giggled before pushing Johan back into the car. "Come on Johan!"

"Judai… I was hoping to show you more stuff around England but you took up all day in that chocolate shop…" Johan said depressed.

Bingham interrupted, "It's okay Master Andersen, we'll just take the scenic route home."

Judai gazed out the window. "WHOA!!!! That's a big clock!"

Johan sighed before replying, "That's Big Ben, I told u about it earlier."

"Really?!" Judai said enthusiastically, face pressed flat against the window.

"Who's house is that?!" Judai said pointing out the window.

"Johan looked up. "Oh, that's the Count's mansion.

"Ooooooh" Judai replied curiously.

Johan crept up next to Judai to look out the window with him. "Ah Judai, that's the bakery, a video game store, super market, the park."

Judai nodded everytime Johan pointed to something. Taking in all the new exotic places.

Suddenly Johan pointed at an old mansion. "Ah! That's the Marquis of London's mansion. I never met him personally, but I heard he disappeared or something."

Judai spoke up curiously. "Really?! Ooooh maybe it's haunted or maybe something hap—

Judai stopped talking abruptly. His eyes widened in fright. The scene flashes. It's dark, but it's not the blackness of night. But a crimson color. He sees people screaming. Maids and Butlers running around. People with torches and pitchforks and ropes. Destroying the building, setting it aflame. He sees a young woman covering him. Suddenly a warm liquid drips onto his skin. It's red… The woman smiles as knives enter her body. An elder gentleman breaks in with a sword. His face filled with rage and emotion. The mansion is in flames. Ceiling pieces falling. He attacks the group of people who brutally slaughtered the woman on top of him, only to be stabbed repeatedly in the heart and neck. The fluid sprayed everywhere. The men smiling and laughing viciously. The blood sprayed onto his face as he screams in horror.

"Judai? Judai what's wrong?" Johan asked curiously, seeing Judai frozen at the sight of the mansion. "Judai?" he repeated again while waving his hand in front of him.

"NOOOOOOOO!!!" Judai screamed frantically. "DON'T KILL ME! DON'T KILL ME!"

"Judai! Calm down! What's wrong?!" Johan yelled at Judai worriedly.

"What happened?!" Screamed Bingham.

"I don't know! Judai saw the Marquis's mansion and freaked out! Bingham! Back to the mansion! Hurry!" Johan turned his attention back to Judai.

"Blood… So much Blood… A bloody mist… blood everywhere… I can smell it.." Judai whimpered in a hush tone. Tears traveled down his cheeks.

Johan pulled Judai into his arms and wrapped them tightly around him.

"LET ME GO! LET ME GO!!!" Judai screamed at the top of his lungs while punching and kicking, struggling all he can. But Johan refused to let go.

DON'T KILL ME!!! WHY! WHY IS EVERYTHING SO HOT! Why.. why is it all on fire… why…"

Johan pulled Judai in closer when Judai stopped struggling. He looked down at the frantic figure in his arms. That fear plastered on his face. It was authentic, pure fear. That smile. The smile is gone. No trace evidence of it left. His pupils were small and eyes widened in shock. His breathing heavy and sweat covered his forehead. Hands were clutched to his head and his whole body trembling.

This was his Neko-chan. His Judai-chan. The most happy-go-lucky person he's ever known. The most care free person he's ever known. Now, trembling in fear, in horror, in death…

Johan whispered softly into Judai's ear. "It's all okay Judai-chan. I'm here. I won't let anything hurt you."

Judai's wide eyes reverted back to their normal shade of brown. His trembling settled a bit. Judai clutched the front of Johan's blazer tightly. "Johan… It was so scary… there was blood and.. death everywhere. People were killed in front of me…"

"Shhhhhh…" quieted Johan. "Just go to sleep Judai-chan."

"Johan… kun…" Judai said slowly. His tearstained eyes closed, and he buried his head into Johan's chest.

The worried bluenette stares at the delicate brunette in his arms. _'What happened to you? Judai…"_

------------

**Noooooooo winter break ends today… grieve with me… why u ask? Because that means I'll be to bz to update everyday so less reading for you! Tomorrow I return to that hell hole! Sigh… R&R plz!**


	9. Truths And Torture

**Lunarspirit- Ahahahaha! Torturing my readers can be… very entertaining. (laughs maniacally)**

**Kiku-chan3322- wow, I made you forget about yaoi! That's scary… And I like making fun of you, it's funny xD**

**iluvroxasXII- yea I'm in highschool, break started monday. Also… GO BUY A SCANNER! They only cost 100 dollars and they come built in a color printer and a fax machine.**

**Anime-Queen-2011- being evil is fun! And I love Mt. Dew!**

**Quibblez- (Cries) winter break over! And wow, ty, didn't know my story was that good.**

**Koneko Mikagami- lol Judai went freaky xD**

**HappyButter- lol Judai not really seme, just seducing Johan for now to get chocolate!**

**adinda-chan- lol Judai not gonna be okay in this chappie xD**

**Saiyuki729- WHAT?! NO SCHOOL FOR 2 MONTHS?! THAT'S UNHEARD OF!!!**

**YY-Lvrs- homeschooled?! Lucky…**

**heavenstar72- lol Judai not royalty, just a noble. And yes, hope you survive hell as well**

**Douceur- yay! I got someone hooked!**

**Crystaltail- lol. Scary parts are fun to write**

**Johan's Angel- AH! I forgot about the currency system! Zzzz o well 30 dollars still a lot…**

**Chaotic Blade- You update! Update! Update too!**

**KittyKeito- stop being a detective and lemme catch you off guard! -.-**

**Just as a side note for people who don't get it. There's the royal family and then there's the nobles. 2 separate things!**

**Royal family-King, Queen, Prince, Princess.**

**Nobles in order from superiority, greatest to least. Duke, Marquis, Earl or Count, Viscount, Baron. **

--------------

**Chapter 9- Truths and Torture **

'_It's warm… But I'm wet… Am I sweating? Where am I?'_

Judai opened his eyes slowly. He waited until his vision focused. He was in Johan's bed, in Johan's room. But where is Johan? Judai turned his head and looked around the room. He lifted himself up, but there was a weight on him. He looked down, to see Johan asleep on his chest, next to the bedside.

Johan stirred from the movement. Hid emerald eyes opened slowly as he looked up. Judai smiled at him warmly. "Hey Johan." The bluenette returned the smile. Suddenly, finally taking in all that happened, his eyes widened. He shot up and grabbed hold of Judai's shoulders as he gazed into his confused brown eyes.

"Judai! Are you okay! What happened?!" Johan screamed, worried for his lover.

"I'm okay Johan, don't worry about it" Judai said smiling weakly.

"Judai… Don't lie to me about your health. What did you remember when you looked at the mansion."

Judai hesitated a bit before sighing. Realizing Johan would keep on pressing him to tell him until the end of time, he gave in. "Well…" Judai began cautiously.

"I was in that mansion. There were people, running everywhere. Some were servants, some had ropes and torches. They were setting the whole mansion on fire."

Johan stared intently on Judai, taking in every word of it slowly.

"Men came into the same room as me. They were holding knives. They walked towards me, they were going to kill me. Suddenly a woman jumped on top of me. She seemed kind, she had a smile on her face. But the men all stabbed her, she was in so much pain, but she kept smiling."

Johan's eyes widened as he whispered softly. "Judai…"

"They kicked her off as she laid in a pool of blood when suddenly the door behind them broke. A man came in with a sword. He had brown hair and a beard. He was mad… He was angry… He attacked the other men, but he got stabbed in the heart and throat. Everything was hot, his blood flew and landed on my face. The blood was warm. Then they turned to me. They called me half-breed. They said things about nobles I don't understand."

Johan pondered that for a moment, when suddenly his door creaked open.

"So then it is true…" Benson said softly as he entered the room with Bingham.

"What's true?" Johan and Judai asked in unison.

"That you, Judai Yuki." Benson started

"Are the Marquis of the capital of England, London."

Johan's eyes widened as he glanced back at Judai's face. Judai had a look of complete disbelief. He pointed at himself, hand shaking. "Me? The Marquis? No I'm not." Judai said in denial.

"Yes young sir… You are the Marquis of London." Said Bingham calmly.

"What? What happened to the original Marquis?"

"You saw it with your own eyes. You just explained it to Johan."

Judai froze. He raised his head slowly. "The brown haired man with the sword?"

"The Marquis of London, as well as your father. And the woman shielding you, your mother."

"My mother, and father… Are dead?"

Bingham nodded slowly.

Judai was depressed, but he couldn't cry. After all, it's difficult to cry for people you've never met. It just becomes a sad scene. Judai looked up suddenly. "Why'd they call me half-breed?"

Bingham was shocked by that question, but answered nonetheless. "Well, don't you think it's strange for a Japanese person to be Marquis, a British position?"

"Yea, I was wondering about that…" Johan said.

Judai stared at everyone in confusion.

"Well my turn to tell the story, allow me to explain." Benson began, "The old Marquis was a cruel harsh man. A tyrant really. But he was always loyal to the queen, therefore never discharged. Luckily, he caught a disease and died, but at the same time, he was supposed to be sent to Japan as an ambassador. His wife stood in his place and went to Japan. While in Japan she fell in love with a Japanese politician. The queen found out and to provide good relations in Japan, gave him the option of becoming the Marquis and marrying the woman. They soon later went back to England, and bore a son, named Judai Yuki. Unfortunately, some rebelled, believing that all nobles should be that of pure blood. Although the new Marquis showed kindness towards all, the fools readied their weapons charged in.. And well, you relived the rest."

Judai stood in awe at the new information. Suddenly realization sunk in. "Wait… I'm a noble?! As in have to govern people! I don't even know more than 10 people in London, Let alone govern them!"

"Well eventually you will have to govern them. In the meantime no need to worry. Baron Worthington is overseeing your problem now. But he has requested an audience with you tomorrow." Replied Benson.

Judai nodded but a light bulb lit up in his head. "Wait... How am I still alive?"

This time Bingham answered. "I saved you when you were a little tyke."

Judai's eyes grew large. "Really?!"

"Yes, I was your father's butler; I was defending him when he told me to protect you. I grabbed you, and gave you to a friend. I never knew what happened to you after. I had assumed you were caught and killed."

"Whoa…" Judai said absent mindedly.

"Well in any case, you're alive and well. So I will continue as your servant. I will protect you with my life and serve your will. Now please excuse me as Benson and I confirm your appointment with the Baron." With a bow, both Benson and Bingham left the room and shutting the door behind him.

"Wow Judai… You've been through so much…" Johan said depressed.

Judai stared at him in confusion. "Why are you sad Johan, it's not as if any of this is your fault."

"I know" Johan said. "But I can't help but feel guilty, not knowing about this." Johan said, back against the bed sitting down on the floor, head hung low.

Judai smiled and pulled Johan into a surprise kiss. Johan's eyes widened but slowly it all sank in and he kissed back. Johan turned around and jumped back on the bed and kissed Judai again, through the night…

--------------

Getting ready to meet Baron Worthington

Benson and Bingham were both dressed up. Ready to present the new Marquis to the Baron. His opinion will determine Judai's position, under the queen's rule.

They both walked out of the room into the dining hall, but Johan or Judai were nowhere to be seen. "What?!" they screamed in unison.

Just then Sophia walked into the room humming to herself.

"Sophia! Where are the young sirs?!" Benson demanded.

"Oh, I went to wake them up, but they look soooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo adorable when they sleep together like that!" She exclaimed happily then left the room.

'_How can they sleep at a time like this!' thought Benson._

'_When they're about to meet the Baron!' finished Bingham_

They both stomped up the stairs towards Johan's room in unison, while thinking the same thing, almost like linked thoughts.

'_He needs to be'_

'_Disciplined more! And needs to'_

'_Learn proper etiquette!'_

"MASTER ANDERSEN!" "MASTER YUKI!" each individual slammed the doors open at the same time, while at the same time calling out their own master's name.

Judai and Johan groaned as they turned around and hugged each other both pulling the covers up and saying simultaneously, "Give us 5 more min…"

The butlers fumed as they marched towards each side of the bed in sync and pulled off the covers. "GET UP NOW! YOU WILL BE LATE!"

Judai, shivering from the cold, snuggled into Johan's chest. Johan cold also, buried his face in Judai's soft brown hair.

Both butlers' faces grew red as they each grabbed an ear and pulled their masters out of the bed and straight into the restroom.

"Ah! Let go of my ear!" yelled Judai and Johan at the same time.

Judai and Johan stood dazed in the restroom as the two butlers started scolding and grooming the sleepy nobles themselves.

"Brush your teeth! Never mind I'll do it!" Bingham screamed while shoving a toothbrush into Judai's mouth.

"I- con du ish meself!" Judai attempted to say.

"Obviously not! That chocolate was worse for you than I thought!" Bingham yelled as he scrubbed the toothbrush in Judai's mouth harder.

"Ugh! When has it been since you took a shower?!" Benson screamed.

"Last night…" Johan answered.

"Well you don't do a very good job of it!" Benson screamed as he pulled off Johan's clothes.

Johan shrieked, and cupped the certain area instinctively. "AHHHH! Benson! Why did you take off my clothes! There are people in here!" Johan quickly glanced at Judai, who was scanning Johan head to toe and smirking evilly. Judai then smiled happily and gave Johan a thumbs up.

Johan blushed a deep red as Benson continued screaming. "Enough chit-chat! Into the shower with you!" Benson yelled as he forced Johan in and he went in with him, closing the curtains behind him. Turning on hot water, he scrubbed his master's back furiously.

"AAAAAAAH!!!!" screamed Johan in pain.

Judai snickered, but his entertainment didn't last long.

"Your hair young sir! It looks as if it hasn't been treated in years!"

"Because it hasn't…" replied Judai dully.

"Argh! It needs to be brushed combed, moisturized, washed, and everything else I can think of!" Bingham then pulled out a comb and forced it into Judai's thick hair and started tugging downwards.

"AHHHHH!!!!" screamed Judai in pain.

Bingham then quickly snipped and pretty much rubbed the moisturizer into his scalp. Judai's head now sore.

"Alright, towel off!" Benson yelled as he kicked Johan out of the shower.

Johan shrieked again and quickly wrapped a towel around his waist. Fortunately for him, Judai was being blinded by gel, hairspray, water sprits, and his own hair to notice. But just when he was going to sigh in relief, a towel flew onto his head.

"I said towel off! Not dry off!" Benson asserted as he wildly began rubbing the towel all over Johan.

"AHHHHHHH!!!" Johan screamed in pain.

"Now your turn Master Yuki! Into the shower!" Bingham ordered.

Bingham booted Judai into the shower and followed. Closing the curtains once again, Judai's clothes flew over the shower walls.

'_Oh wow! I stripped outside while Judai gets stripped inside!'_ Johan thought.

His thoughts were interrupted when Judai screamed. "AAAAAAH!!! HOT! BINGHAM WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU?!"

"Silence! I will not tolerate this!"

Suddenly Johan was spun around as Benson pulled out a hairdryer. "Keep spinning Master Andersen!"

"BENSON! I'M GETTING DIZZY!"

"Get over it!"

---------------

Just outside the door, all the staff had their ears pressed again the oak door.

"DRY OFF NOW MASTER YUKI!"

"FIND CLOTHES MASTER ANDERSEN!"

"NO NOT THAT WAY! LET ME DO IT!"

"YOU NEED YOUR EYEBROWS PLUCKED!"

"YOUR SKIN IS REPULSIVE!"

"HOW LONG HAVE YOU NOT CUT YOUR NAILS?!"

"WHAT ABOUT TOENAILS?!"

"GET A NEW PAIR OF UNDERWEAR!"

"FLOSS!"

"BATHE!"

"DRESS!"

"BRUSH!"

"RUB!"

"CLEAN!"

"GROOM!"

Blake snickered, "Ahahahahahahaha! That's hilarious!"

"I feel bad for them, and I'm worried." Said Sophia.

Farren spoke, "Although, their methods are a bit extreme, they'll be fine… Who am I kidding! They'll be aching all week!"

Farren and Blake then both burst into laughter onto the floor while some staff members stared angrily at them and some joined in the laughter.

Suddenly the doors slammed open. Both butlers standing at the entrance. A devilish expression on their faces. "What's so funny? We want to join in the fun…" they both said in a raspy voice in unison.

The staff backed away slowly. "Well, we just thought how being cleaned was fun!" Blake said cautiously.

"Oh.." Benson said.

"Is that so?" Bingham continued.

"Well how would you all…" Benson said.

"Like to be…" Bingham joined in.

"Cleaned as well." They answered together.

"R-RUN FOR IT!!!" screamed one of the staff as they all dispersed down the halls and corridors.

--------------

"Alright young sirs, please proceed to the limo." Spoke Benson gently as he bowed and had his arm guiding them towards the door.

Judai and Johan moaned as they got into the limo and sat.

"Hey Johan…" Judai said in pain.

"Yea?" groaned Johan.

"Does this happen to you everyday?"

"Not really, but it happens a lot…"

"I don't think I wanna be a noble then…" Judai replied as he stretched his back.

"But I want Judai-chan to be a noble…" Johan mumbled.

"Why?" Judai asked, cocking his head innocently in confusion.

"Cuz that way, Judai-chan stays in England with me rather then going to Japan." Said Johan a smile on his face.

Judai replied without hesitation, "But I was going to stay with you anyway…"

Johan smirked. "But now you're _forced_ to stay with me"

Judai sighed and looked annoyed, but a smile was etching itself slowly on his face.

-------------

**Well I'm back in hell… Not gonna be able to update for awhile. (Translation for me)- period of 1-3 days. In English I got a group project, a play, and guess who my group picked to write the whole dam thing?! Give up? ME! -.-**

**Sigh anyway R&R!!!**


	10. Can Never Be Loved by Johan

**Sigh… sorry, too tired to review… enjoy chappie… If you think it's poorly written tell me, I feel that this isn't as good as my usual work…**

----------------

**Chapter 10-Can Never Be Loved by Johan**

"WELCOME TO MY HUMBLE ABODE!" The doors of the mansion burst open as a very large fat man came out. He had a full beard and mustache and a hearty laugh. His eyes were blue. He was wearing a tailored dark blue suit.

Judai and Johan stared at him curiously. They too wore suits, since Bingham and Benson made them.

The big man looked down. "Ah… you are the duke's son, correct?"

"Uh… yea…" Johan replied hesitantly.

The big man raised his hand to his chin and nodded in content. Suddenly he pointed his finger at Judai very fast and bellowed. "THEN YOU ARE THE MARQUIS OF LONDON!!!"

Judai's head sunk into his suit as he stared at the large man in fear. "Yes…" he whimpered meekly.

"I CAN'T HEAR YOU!"

"YES!" Judai tried his best to yell.

The big man gave out a hearty laugh as he introduced himself. "IT'S A PLEASURE TO MAKE YOUR AQUAINTANCE! I AM BARON WORTHINGTON!"

'_Great… he's the baron…'_ Judai thought.

"Daddy, you're too loud!" A feminine voice came behind the large man.

Judai wondered who it was as Johan's eyes widened with excitement.

"Ah yes, this is my daughter, Alicia." The Baron moved aside to meet a girl a bit shorter than Judai and Johan. She had golden blonde hair that dangled on he shoulders gracefully and a black hair band on her head. She wore a sleek blue dress and a long sleeved yellow sweater. She also had the same blue eyes as her father.

She smiled warmly until she noticed Johan. "Johan!" she screamed as she jumped towards the bluenette.

"Alicia!" Johan replied catching her and spinning her around before setting her down. Both laughing happily with each other.

Judai glared at her in jealousy. His fist clenched hard and turning white.

"Alicia! Where are your manners?! Say hello to the Marquis of London!" Said the Baron.

She stopped laughing and cocked her head in confusion. "Marquis?"

The baron gestured his head towards Judai, trying to be discreet.

"Oh! My apologies!" Alicia quickly turned towards Judai and curtsied before introducing herself. "My name is Alicia M. Worthington; it's a pleasure to meet you." She stuck out her hand.

Judai froze abruptly, remembering the etiquette teachings Bingham forced into his head.

"Likewise…" Judai said nonchalantly as he knelt down and took her hand. He placed a chaste kiss upon the hand and looked up at her. "I am Marquis Yuki, you can call me Judai." Judai took a second and looked over her figure. "You are quite beautiful."

She blushed and giggled before taking her hand away.

Judai stood up and glanced at Johan. He had a disgusted expression on his face.

"Johan? What's wrong?" Judai questioned.

"Nothing Judai…" Johan mumbled as he turned around.

"Well don't just stand there! COME IN!" said the Baron.

Judai and Johan entered. "Marquis please follow me." Said the Baron.

Judai went towards the direction of the Baron and Johan followed. The Baron quickly moved between Johan and Judai holding his palm out.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Andersen. But this matter is between the Marquis and I. Please be patient. "

Johan moved his head out of the way to look at Judai. Judai gestured him to go along with what he said. The bluenette sighed before replying, "All right, I understand."

"Good"

Judai and the Baron proceeded into a room while Johan went around the house. "Wow… It's been a long time since I've been here." Johan thought aloud.

"Hey Johan!"

Johan turned his head towards the staircase. "Hey Alicia."

"It's been awhile! How was Japan?" Alicia asked curiously.

"It was alright" replied Johan. "Saw new places, had fun duels, made new friends."

"Speaking of friends." Alicia interrupted. "How'd you make friends with the Marquis?"

"Well it's a long story, but he was my best friend, we met in Japan. He came with me back to England and discovered he was the son of the missing Marquis. Oh yea, he was also the number one duelist in Duel Academy"

"Oh…." She replied, pretending to be interested. "He's nice… and cute…" She said dreamily.

Johan sweat dropped. Not quite sure how to react.

"Anyway Johan, did you get me a gift?!" Alicia started excitedly.

"Uh nothing sorry Alicia…" Johan rubbed the back of his head nervously.

"Aw… well… you still want my present?" Alicia asked curiously while walking closer to Johan.

"Sure" Johan said, obliviously.

Alicia leaned in gave Johan a quick kiss on the cheek. Johan blushed while Alicia smiled. "Like it?"

"Uhhhh…" Johan was speechless, his hand covering the spot where he was kissed.

"I regret us breaking up, and I wanna get back together." She explained carefully.

Johan sighed, knowing where this was gonna go. "Alicia, sorry, but I'm taken."

Alicia froze, but suddenly calmed down. "Oh… well… that's unfortunate…"

"Yea…" Johan said continuously rubbing the back of his head.

"Well, who is it?" Alicia asked _very_ curiously.

"Well, you already met the person, the Marquis." Johan explained bluntly.

Alicia froze again, she turned slowly to face Johan. "You mean… you're… gay?"

"Well yea…"

"I thought you said he was your best friend?!" She spoke, the tone of her voice getting louder.

"Well yea… but we fell in love." Johan said, still rubbing the back of his head. (Gonna be bald there one day….)

"Well… I'm not gonna let him have you until I get to do this!" Alicia suddenly leapt for Johan and pressed her lips onto his. Johan shocked, was pushed against the wall and was stunned. Just when she started poking her tongue in, Johan broke off, panting.

Alicia stood back and smiled. Johan glared at her, wiping his mouth.

"Hahahaha! That's my girl! Targets the young boys that she wants!"

Johan and Alicia turned to see the Baron chuckling loudly and Judai smiling.

Johan's eyes widened when he focused on Judai. Instantly he could tell that he had on a fake smile. That was not the smile he loved, the one that warmed every part of someone's body. That smile… it was sad… it pained Johan to see it.

"Judai…" Johan whispered gently as he walked towards Judai cautiously.

Judai turned his head towards Johan, smile still on his face. "What Johan?" Judai said cheerfully.

Johan was about to break down when suddenly Alicia spoke up. "Hey Judai, Johan said you're quite the duelist, how about a match with me?"

"Sure…" Judai said, a smile on his face.

"Don't go easy on me now!" Alicia said cheerfully.

"I don't plan on it…" Judai whispered under his breath harshly. Luckily no one heard it, but Johan. Johan's eyes widened as he stared at Judai. (btw, ima add cards that Judai doesn't use normally)

"Ready? DUEL!" Judai and Alicia said in unison. (don't worry, it's a one turn duel)

Judai-4000 Alicia-4000

Alicia spoke, "My turn! Draw!" She glanced over her cards and smirked. "I summon Dunames Dark witch in Defense mode! And I play Type Zero Magic Crusher! This allows me to discard magic cards which will damage you directly! Now I play Card destruction! Both players must discard their hands and draw back the original amount of cards."

Dunames dark witch appeared and a machine appears behind her.

Def 1050

"I discard 3 magic cards! 1500 points of damage to you!"

Judai groaned as an electric beam shot from the trap and hit him.

Judai-2500 Alicia-4000

Now Judai spoke, some anger in his eyes, "My turn! Draw!" He glances at his cards and quickly finds a strategy. "I summon flare scarab! Next I play Monster Reborn! This allows me to summon any monster in both opponents graveyard. I pick, Elemental Hero, Featherman!"

Flare scarab appears on the field. Atk500 Featherman appears on the field. Atk1000

"I activate fake hero! This allows me to summon Neos directly to the field! Come Neos!"

Neos appears on the field. Atk2500

"Go! Contact Fusion! I fuse flare scarab and Neos to form, Elemental Hero Flare Neos!" Atk 2500

"Next I play Neo Space! It increases my flare Neos's attack points by 500!" They're surrounded with a rainbow aura as Flare Neos's attack increases. Atk3000

"I also add, Heated Heart! This increases Flare Neos's attack points by 500 and the difference of my atk and your def points will come out of your lifepoints when I attack!" 3500

"Not done yet! I activate Gift of Martyr! I sacrifice Featherman and give his attack points to Flare Neos!" Atk4500 "Also! Flare Neos's effect! For each magic or trap card on the field, Flare Neos gets 500 more attack points!" Atk5000

"Battle! Flare Neos attack Dunames Dark Witch! Burns Rush!"

Flare Neos shoots a beam of flame at Dunames Dark witch, the field explodes and Alicia falls over. Her life points dwindle down to 0.

Alicia groaned, "Aw… I lost… In one turn…"

Judai turned around and started heading towards the door when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned to meet Johan's disturbed emerald eyes.

"You didn't have to be so hard on her…" Johan whispered softly.

Judai just averted his gaze and continued walking out the door. Judai reached the limo when suddenly he felt a hand on his shoulder again. Sighing, Judai turned around, and what do you know?! It's Johan!

"Judai… I didn't kiss her, she kissed me. I would never cheat on you!" Johan pleaded desperately.

Judai perked up a bit, but slowly entered the limo. When Johan got in Judai sighed exasperated. "Fine… I forgive you…" Judai mumbled.

"Arigato Judai-chan!" Johan glomped Judai and forced his lips onto Judai's shooting his tongue in and exploring his mouth. Judai wasn't into the kiss though, he thinking on what he could do so that Johan's love wouldn't falter. He believes he loves him… But that dream on the cruise… He could never forget it.(If you forgot, go re read the beginning of Dreams Without Love)

Just when Benson was about to drive away, Alicia yelled, "Hey wait!"

Judai and Johan watched her curiously as she suddenly jumped into the limo. "Let's go to the mall!"

"Sure" Johan said as he smiled. "Judai what do you think?"

"I think it's a great idea!" Judai said smiling.

'_Judai… Why do you put on that smile… It looks painful…'_

"Benson! To the mall." Johan commanded.

"As you wish, sir."

They drove off and Alicia kept toying with Johan as Judai absentmindedly stared out the window, deep in thought.

When they arrived at the mall, they exited the limo and told Benson to wait for them. Inside, Alicia dragged Johan and Judai around to buy clothes, food, books, games, and numerous other items.

"Yay! I got lots of stuff!" Alicia said cheerfully as she jumped up and down.

Johan and Judai sweat-dropped. They kept walking when all of a sudden something caught Judai's eye. He turned and looked at the store thoroughly.

Johan stopped and turned to Judai. "Judai? What's wrong?"

"Oh, nothing. I'm going to check out this store." Judai said.

"Oh okay, let us come with you."

Judai quickly shook his head, "No, no, no. You guys wait here! I'll be back in a sec!" Judai then ran towards the store, an authentic smile on his face.

Johan sighed in content. _'At least he's happy again.'_

Alicia noticed Johan wasn't paying attention anymore. She quickly took some bread and tossed it in her mouth. She collapsed. Johan spun around and looked at the figure on the ground, holding her throat. "Oh My God! Alicia!"

Johan quickly begun the Heimlich maneuver but it didn't work. Frantically he looked over her body and noticed her mouth. It mouthed out something. C… P… R…

Johan backed away in shock. _'No way! I can't do CPR on her! Judai's already starting to doubt me! But… I can't just leave her like this…And I don't think he's anywhere nearby…'_

Johan sighed as he took a deep breath and picked her up. Slowly he pressed his lips onto hers and attempted to get air into her lungs.

What Johan didn't notice though, was the brunette, watching, a tear rolled down his cheek. _'Johan kissed her… She didn't kiss him…'_

Alicia smirked as she saw Judai crying. Suddenly Alicia pushed Johan away and took a deep breath. "You saved my life Johan!"

"Don't mention it… No seriously… Don't mention it at all…" Johan said sighing.

"Well, I'm back guys." Said a cheerful voice behind them.

Johan spun around and saw it was Judai. "Oh hey, Judai."

Alicia suddenly stood up. "Hey Judai?"

"Yea?" Judai answered in confusion as he cocked his head to the side.

"I've wanted to ask you something for a long time, can you come with me?"

"Sure…" Judai said as he walked with Alicia towards an open area.

Johan watched when suddenly something hit him.

------------

(flashback)

_I watched as Edo and Judai walked a few yards away, near some trees. They looked like they were having friendly conversation. Edo was talking a bit and Judai was laughing._

_But then, Edo's face turned serious and Judai stopped laughing. Judai's expression turned from care-free to mild shock. Judai stood frozen. While Edo continued talking, Judai's mild shock state, turned worse, he looked like he was about to panic_.

---------------

Johan shook the thought out of his head. _'No… Nothing like that can happen. She doesn't like Judai…'_ Johan finalized his thoughts when he looked back at them, they were done and were walking back.

Judai… he had a pained look on his face… What did they talk about? Johan quickly intercepted Judai and told Alicia quickly, "We'll be right back, just need to talk about something."

Alicia nodded slowly and dumbly as the 2 boys walked away.

Johan dragged Judai into an empty alleyway in the Mall before he stopped. "Judai" Johan began. "What did you guys talk about?"

Judai put on a fake smile immediately. "It was nothing big Johan, don't worry."

That smiled… Johan loathed that smile… It has showed itself too many times for one day today.

"Judai... You're lying…" Johan said, depressed that Judai still wouldn't tell him the truth.

"Johan, stop being a worry wart, it wasn't anything big!" Judai said as he averted his gaze.

"Then why are you acting this way?! You haven't been happy all day ever since you saw her kiss me! Are you still afraid that I would leave you for her?!"

Judai froze. Did Johan see through him? No, he couldn't have. I'll just continue acting and change the subject.

"It's nothing. Let's go to that café over there." Judai continued acting. Judai was just about to turn around when he felt arms wrap around his waist and pull him in against something warm.

Johan pulled Judai into his body, he whispered into his ear. "Judai… please stop lying…"

Judai attempted to pull away from Johan, but his grip was strong. "Johan-kun, I'm not lying! Let me go!"

"Please stop lying…"

"I'm not lying! Let me go!" Judai continued, his voice sounding angrier by the second.

"Then why won't you look at me…"

Judai froze again. The one key to tell a lie. He had forgotten completely about it. He has averted his gaze from Johan after hearing his reply. He quickly thought of an excuse.

"Because you're holding me in a bear hug!" Judai yelled.

"Then what about before now?"

"That doesn't matter!" Judai yelled, still attempting to break free.

Judai finally broke free and he ran out of the alley.

Johan stared. Right before Judai turned the corner, he saw tears falling from his face.

Johan gave chase. "Judai! Wait! Stop running!"

Judai kept running, ignoring all of Johan's pleas.

"Grrr… Judai!" Johan jumped forward, his hand touching Judai's suit. _'I got him!'_

But suddenly, Johan was tugged back. Johan became angry; he was so close to getting Judai back. "What the hell do you want?!" Johan screamed as he turned around to see who it was. His gaze softened as he realized it was Alicia.

Alicia replied calmly. "Let him go, he needs to be alone…"

Johan looked at her, then turned back to the running figure. He sighed as he collapsed onto the ground and held his head in his hands.

Alicia smirked as she watched the figure disappear from view.

'_That's right Marquis of London… Johan is mine…'_

-----------

"Benson… Please… No questions… Just please take me back to the mansion now…"

Benson looked through the rear view mirror worriedly, looking at Judai's face. Tears were streaming down his cheeks and a depressed look was on his face.

"As you say… sir…"

Once at the mansion, Judai quickly ran to Johan's room and closed the door. He laid in the bed and broke down.

"Alicia's right…Johan doesn't love me… He kissed her in the middle of the mall! A half-breed like me would never be loved by a pure blooded noble. How could I be so stupid!"

Judai sobbed into the bed as he started pounding it and screaming loudly.

"WHY WAS I SO STUPID?! WHY! Johan could never love a half-breed like me… He still has feelings for Alicia… I can't even be of use to him as a Marquis… I don't know how to govern people…"

Judai continued to scream, "WHY AM I A HALF-BREED?! WHY AM I A HALF-BREED!"

Judai felt depressed, but angry at the same time. Not angry at Johan, not even angry at Alicia. He was angry at himself. For being a half-breed. For restricting Johan's love towards him instead of his true love.

"Johan… he isn't happy with me…He's happy with Alicia…" Judai looks up, tears still streaming down his face as he smiles. "He's so happy with Alicia. I can't remember when I ever made Johan that happy…"

Judai settles back in bed as he pulls the covers over him. "I can make Johan happy, I just need to let him be with Alicia."

Judai closes his eyes as he whispers under his breath one last time. "I can set my love free, from the cage that is my selfish desire…"

--------------

**Well R&R, if I get reviews from 3 people who think it's poorly written, I will rewrite this chappie tomorrow. I don't know why but I can't feel my imagination flow when I wrote this today. If you wish the chappie to be re-written just put it in your review.**


	11. When Everything Goes Wrong

**KittyKeito20- ahahaha, love triangles are interesting, unless they end up with the person you hate.**

**heavenstar72 – Ty for the positive reinforcement! Helped me a lot yesterday. dunno why but I was feeling crappy… Anyway update as soon as you can!**

**Yugiohgirl002- Alicia is evil! **

**Douceur- ahaha don't worry… I have my time of insanity also. But I choose not to suffer from it. I enjoy it… Anyhow ty for the great review! and the baron is loud!**

**KyoxSakiFan- lol… dunno what else to say… xD**

**Saiyuki729- ty for the positive encouragement, I really thought I screwed that one up.**

**The Key 2 Eternity's Limits- glad you like it! I hope you update soon too!**

**greatkid4869- ahahaha this one is sad too! (I hope!) **

**Quibblez- yay nice to see someone enthusiastic about my story. And you described it in well… a very interesting way… xD Glad you like it!**

**adinda-chan- ahahah you'll see!**

**Koneko Kiagami- SHHHHHH!!!! you'll give away the ending! Anyway glad you like my story!**

**Lunarspirit- Alicia evil! Evil bad! xD**

**YY-Lvrs- glad you 'lub' it:)**

**Well enjoy the chappie!**

-----------------

**Chapter 11- When Everything Goes Wrong**

Johan sighed as he sat on a bench in the mall. He rested his head on his hands as he said exasperated, "Alicia… I'm worried about Judai. I've never seen him so sad before…"

Alicia sat down next to Johan and pulled him into an embrace as she patted his back. "It'll be okay. He just needs to be alone for awhile" she cooed gently.

Johan pulled away and stood up as he stretched his arms and started walking out the mall.

Alicia stood up and asked, "Where are you going?"

"Back home, I need to talk to Judai."

Alicia frowned, before hastily walking back to Johan's side. She had no choice but to offer him a ride. "Well, I can take you home if you want." She said hesitantly.

Johan nodded, gesturing his acceptance. "Thanks Alicia."

Alicia dug into her black purse and pulled out a red cell phone. She dialed numbers and almost instantly put it up to her ear. "Daddy? I'm at the mall with Johan. Can you send someone to pick us up? Okay. Thanks. Love you!" She snapped the phone shut and shoved it in her purse.

"Well we're gonna have to wait here for 5 min."

Johan sighed again as he hung his head low in thought. _'Why would Judai just run off like that?! What did I do wrong?!'_

Alicia noticed the hurt look on Johan's face as she turned around. She scowled as she thought. _'Damn it! He's still thinking about Judai!'_

"Johan… Don't worry, it'll be okay." She attempted to comfort Johan.

"How do you know?" Johan asked questioningly.

Alicia put her finger to her chin curiously as she looked up for inspiration. "I guess I don't know…"

Johan sighed and hung his head low again. Suddenly he felt arms wrap around him. He became stiff as he turned his head to meet Alicia's lips whispering into his ear.

"Johan… If you're so sad… we can have fun at my place." She whispered alluringly.

Johan shook her off and spun around. She looked at him with a dumb look, as if she was completely innocent.

"What's with you?! You know I'm worrying about Judai and you're still trying to seduce me!" Johan yelled angrily.

"Well he's not gonna get back together with you anyway…" she mumbled angrily unconsciously.

"What did you say?" Johan asked as his eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"Nothing…" She said in a teasing way as she turned around.

"What did you tell him!" Johan yelled harshly.

"Oh poo. Why would you want him when you can have little ol' me? I'm such a beautiful girl and he's just… him… He can't even control his emotions."

"And you don't have any!" Johan snapped back angrily.

"Meow Johan. Kitty knows how to bite back." Alicia teased as she moved her hand in paw-like manner.

Just then, Alicia's limo pulled up. The driver stepped out and opened the door.

"Well limo's here. Come on Johan-kun…"

"Don't call me that! Only Judai can!"

"Psh, still talking about Judai? He won't get back with you… But I will…" she said teasingly.

"Get in the limo." She ordered.

"Hell no!"

"Excuse me?" she said, looking offended.

Johan growled lowly as his emerald eyes narrowed in anger. "Now I remember why I broke up with you… It's because you're a manipulative bitch!"

"Oh go on…" she said sarcastically.

"I will! You're arrogant, you always brag, and you never care about anyone other than yourself! You have a huge ass ego and you manipulate people like puppets to do your bidding!"

"Well good luck finding anyone to accept you now that's as good as me." She flipped her hair back and closed the door. The limo drove off as Johan stared at it angrily, hoping something would go horribly 'right' and make it blow up.

"Little bitch…" Johan mumbled under his breath.

Just then another limo pulled up. Benson popped out of the car as he opened the door. "Sorry I'm late sir. But Master Yuki asked me to take him back to the mansion. I came back as fast as I could but I was stuck on the freeway for 2 hours."

"It's okay Benson. Anyhow, take me home ASAP." Johan said as he jumped in.

"Yes sir…"

Benson was about to close the door when a peculiar man, wearing a red vest with a white dress shirt came up to Johan.

"Umm, excuse me, but you were with the Marquis earlier were you not?"

Johan looked up. "Yea what of it?"

"Well you see, he made a custom order on one of our products and he didn't come pick it up after it was done. He already paid a hefty sum of money, and well our policy is honesty to customers. So would take it for him?"

Johan pondered in thought for a moment before he got up. "Benson keep the car running, I'll be back soon."

-------------

_At the mansion_

Bingham was doing some dusting. It was around 12 in the morning. He swished around the feather laced stick around vases and corner. Suddenly he heard footsteps come up from behind.

Bingham turned around curiously as his eyes opened with curiosity. "Master Yuki sir? What are you doing up so late at night?"

Judai replied without any emotion. "Bingham, get the car, we're leaving."

"Sir?" Bingham asked questioningly as he raised an eyebrow.

"We're no longer staying with Mr. Andersen, no questions please." And with that Judai walked outside waiting for Bingham to bring the car around.

Bingham sat down on a chair, a hand gripping his forehead. _'What's wrong with you, my little tyke…'_

-------------

Johan followed the man slowly until they in a familiar shopping square. _'Hey wait… this was when Judai ran off for a bit.'_

Johan continued to follow the man to the 2nd floor before he opened the door. "Here we are!"

Johan looked up at the Logo. It read: London's finest Jewelry crafters. _'Why would Judai be in a Jewelry store?'_

The man then went over to the counter and looked under it.

"Aw damn it…" The man looked back and faced Johan from behind the counter. "I seem to have misplaced it, see if you can find it on that table over there."

Johan turned around and there was a glass display table. He walked over slowly and looked through it. There were diamond bracelets, gold necklaces, emerald rings. He stared transfixed at all the shiny stones and metal. Suddenly, something caught his eyes. The bluenette looked closely at a pair of silver rings. They had intricate carvings and design. And in each of them, there was a small diamond embedded in it.

Johan was about to pass it and look at the other pieces of jewelry, when he noticed something engraved in both of the rings. He looked closely, and he gasped when he read it. One ring had the name: Judai Yuki and the other one had the name: Johan Andersen engraved on it.

The man came over and looked over his shoulder. "Ah! I see you found it. Ha, I really didn't want him to forget these. He can't go steady without these after all!"

Johan stared at the man in apparent shocked, then back at the rings. _'Judai, was going to go steady with me…'_

-------------

"Aw damn it!" Johan whispered under his breath as he tapped his foot impatiently. "Can't we go any faster?"

"I'm sorry sir… It seems both the free way and local have major traffic issues today." Benson replied calmly.

"Grrrrrrrr…" Johan growled in frustration.

About 1 hour later.

They arrived at the mansion. Johan burst out of the car and ran into the mansion. "JUDAI!" Johan called as he ran. "JUDAI!" Johan quickly ran down the hall and into the corridor. "JUDAI!" He ran up the stairs and nearly tripped, but he caught himself.

"JUDAI! Where are you?!" Johan yelled again. He ran around the 2nd floor and jumped into his room.

"Judai I need to talk to you. I—

Johan stopped. He looked around the room to find no one there. His green eyes searched the room frantically as he walked around. Finally he gave up and sat on his bed. Suddenly, something caught his eye. An envelope placed on the pillow of his bed.

He picked it up. The Envelope was made of parchment, and written neatly in calligraphy on the front read: To: Johan Andersen.

He flipped it around. It was enclosed with the seal of the marquis. _'It is from Judai…'_

Johan peeled it back and took out the piece of parchment paper inside. He unfolded it carefully as he read it.

------------

_Dear Johan,_

_By the time you are reading this, I will have already left the mansion. No, I will not be coming back. I'm sorry I couldn't have read the signs earlier. You obviously still love Alicia and simply stuck to our relationship so that you wouldn't hurt my feelings. You really are too kind Johan. You stayed with me just for that purpose. But I want to let your heart free to love anyone you so desire. I will not see you again Johan. Even if you try to enter a royal meeting, I will simply substitute myself with my representative. So please forgive me, for not being able to read the hints you gave me. Love whomever you wish. But I leave you one last message from me. : I will always love you… forever…_

_Sincerely,_

_Judai Yuki, Marquis of London_

--------------

The letter, grew wet spots, as tears rolled down Johan's cheeks. Johan placed the letter back on the nightstand as he turned around and suddenly pounded his fist into the wall. His fist bled, but that did not concern him. His love left him, thinking that he loved someone else. A tragic misunderstanding…

'_Why Judai… Why!'_

---------------

**Aha! I got my mojo flowing again! I loved this chapter! R&R people!**


	12. How Can You Love Someone Like Me?

**Wanted to get this chapter up for you guys in time before I have to go to bed. So no time to reply to your reviews!**

**--**

**Chapter 12 How Can You Love Someone Like Me?**

"Judai…" Johan whispered under his breath as he leaned his head against the wall, a hurt expression on his face. Tears streamed down his cheeks in never-ending waves. They stain the floor before him in a small artificial pond. He chokes out his name over and over again, banging his fist on the wall. "Judai… Judai…" He pulls back his arm and pounds it one last time. "JUDAI!!"

His crying grew louder as he sunk down onto his knees. He began whispering to himself in grief. "Judai… Judai… Why… If you were just here… If I could just see you again… Everything… It would all be clear… Why Judai… WHY!" Johan stood up. He took his sleeve and wiped the tears from his eyes. He lowered his arm to reveal his emerald eyes. Not shimmering with tears of sorrow any longer, but now blazing with the fire of determination.

"I will bring him back, I will find him! I will bring him back into my arms…" Johan spoke to himself.

"Benson…"

"Yes sir?" Benson asked as he walked into the room.

"Call Bingham on his cell."

"Ah, I see sir!" Benson exclaimed in realization. Benson picked up the phone and dialed the numbers. He quickly called Bingham and listened to the phone ring.

The phone picks up. "Yes? Hello?"

"It's Benson."

"Yes… you're wondering about Master Yuki?"

"Yes I am."

"Well he is in need of- M- Master Yuki! I'm on the Phone! Hand back my phone! Why are you do-

Line dead.

"I'm sorry sir, it seems the Marquis cancelled the call from the other side." Benson said apologetically.

"No matter Benson. We have what we need." Johan said as he stared at the answering machine.

_Caller ID- 789-0567 Marriott Hotel_

--

"Hurry Benson! I need to get Judai back!" Johan yelled while running to the limo.

"I see no reason to rush sir." Benson replied hastily as he followed behind Johan.

"There is a reason! Judai might have figured out we have the place he's staying at. He might move again!"

"Oh, well we better make tracks then…"

Johan and Benson jumped into the limo. When Benson started it, they heard a pinging sound on the windshield. It had started to rain. Benson drove quickly down the streets, always going above the speed limit. He went through a yellow just as it became red.

Unfortunately with the streets wet, Benson lost control of the limo. The limo swirled. Johan held onto the chair as tightly as he could as Benson tightened his grip on the steering wheel. The limo swerved and ran into a lamp post. Benson shook off the shock from the impact and looked behind him. "Master Andersen, are you okay?"

"Yea I'm fine. When can we start moving again?"

Benson walked out with and umbrella and opened the hood. No good. It couldn't be repaired right now. They needed to go to the body shop.

"I'm sorry sir, but we cannot move until this is repaired at the Auto shop."

"I have no time for this!" Johan yelled annoyed. Johan opened the door and ran down the street.

"Master Andersen! At least take a jacket!" Benson cried worriedly.

Johan ignored him. He ran down the street as fast as he could. The cold wet rain pelted him and the wind blew against him. He kept on. He shivered slightly from the cold, but he simply wrapped his arms around himself as he kept running down the street at the same pace. He kept running when suddenly he noticed lights to the left of him. He turned around and saw the Marriott Hotel

Not even taking a second to take in the large site, he ran into the building. He cut through the line as he asked the receptionist, "What room is Judai Yuki in?"

"Hey kid! Who do you think you are?!" complained a person waiting in line.

Johan turned around and glared at him. He was not in the mood to deal with bastards. "Duke Andersen's son." he replied coldly.

The man suddenly shut up and went back in line. Johan turned back to face the receptionist who was busy typing rapidly into the computer. "Uh… Yuki… Yuki… Umm… Room, 345 on the third floor."

Without even thanking the receptionist he dashed to the stairs. He ran up flight after flight of stairs until he read the sign. 300 rooms. He ran through reading the numbers of the room as he went. 310, 311, 312.

"Damn it! This hallway is too long!" Johan thought bitterly.

He ran faster and started reading again. 337, 338, 339, 361?!.

"What?!" Johan thought aloud. He looked behind him and double checked the signs they were right. "Where are the 340 rooms?!"

Just then a civilian started walking by. Johan grabbed his shoulders and asked harshly. "Where are the 340 rooms?!"

"Uhm.. they're out the door behind you, on the balcony." The civilian said as he pointed behind Johan.

"Thanks!" Johan quickly answered as he dove out the door. He ran along the rooms again. 340, 341, 342, 343, 344, 345. There finally he reached it. Johan calmed himself and took a deep breath. The bluenette mustered his courage as he walked forward and knocked on the door. Johan heard some rustling inside as he heard a voice.

"Bingham, where were you?" He heard Judai say. The sound of the door being unlocked was heard as it creaked open slowly. "I was waiting forev—

Judai stopped. He stared at the figure in front of him. It was Johan. It couldn't be Johan… How'd he find him? And why is he wet?!

"Hey…" Johan said softly as his emerald green eyes gazed deeply into Judai's chocolate brown ones.

Judai's eyes widened as he finally took in what happened. Almost instantly, he slammed the door shot and locked it.

Judai heard thumping on the door. "Judai!" Johan cried as he banged on the door. "Judai! Open up!"

This was the last place Judai expected to see Johan. He was so happy, yet at the same time, he was sad… _'Why is Johan here! He shouldn't be here… He should be with Alicia… But he's not… he's right here… outside my room…'_

The banging continued. "Judai! Open up! I want to talk to you!"

Judai sunk down onto the floor. His back against the door. He brought his knees to his chest.

"Judai! I wanna talk!"

"JUST GO AWAY!!" Judai screamed as loud as he could. Silence followed. Judai listened intently. There was no more banging. He got up slowly and looked through the peephole in the door. He didn't see anything. Judai then carefully and slowly unlocked the door and opened just a crack. He peeked outside still no Johan. But Johan wouldn't leave just like that… No wait… yes he would… he doesn't love Judai… he loves Alicia…

Judai sighed a bit before fully opening the door and walking outside. He was only wearing a gray t-shirt and white shorts. He shivered from the cold a bit and wrapped his arms around his body. He looked to the left, then to the right. Johan was gone. He sighed in relief, but felt sad at the same time. He still can't stop loving Johan, no matter how hard he tried.

Judai was about to turn back around when suddenly he was shoved into the room. "Ugh!" Judai grunted as he hit the floor with a thud. Judai winced and rubbed his back when suddenly the door slammed shut. The brunette quickly looked up to meet Johan's heated gaze upon him.

"Judai… I want to talk…" Johan stated bitterly.

Judai picked himself up. "Not much to talk about."

Johan suddenly shoved Judai up to a wall. Judai struggled to get away but Johan was too strong. "Johan! Get off of m-

Judai stopped. He looked up at Johan's face. It was hung low. A dark expression over it and tears rolled down his cheeks. "Why Judai… Why did you leave me!"

Judai wanted to be angry. He really did. he wanted to force Johan out of the room and yell. He wanted to yell, and yell some more. He was prepared once he heard knocking on the door. But when Johan, was in front of him like this… He couldn't help but feel sad as well… "Johan…" Judai choked out as he started too cry as well. "The real question is… Why didn't you leave me sooner!"

Johan glanced up, a bit shocked from Judai's statement.

"What?"

"Why did you even come back for me!" Judai screamed, tears flowing freely from his eyes.

Johan lifted his hand up and in one swift motion, slapped Judai acroos the face. Judai was stunned. He stopped breathing heavily as his eyes widened. Slowly, his gaze went back to Johan's. Johan was crying even more.

"Judai… Why do you even ask that question?! The answer is the most obvious! The answer should even be able to drill through your density!" Johan yelled angrily.

Judai was taken aback. "What the hell do you mean?!"

"Judai… You know the answer! It's because I love you!" Johan said harshly.

Judai looked shocked again. "No…" he choked out while tears came back. "No… You can't love me! You love Alicia!"

"I don't love Alicia! I love you! Why is that so hard to understand! I already told you before!" Johan calmed himself down as he cooed the rest of his message. "I'll always love you. I'd die without my little angel in my arms. My day is always filled with stress, but when I see your smiling face, it always makes it better. No matter what you were told about, I'll love you… always…"

Judai looked away, eyes clenched tight. "No! That's not true! All I'll do is make your life worse!"

"Judai! Face it already! I LOVE YOU!" Johan said sternly.

"But I saw you kiss her in the mall." Judai said as he averted his gaze.

"What?! I was doing CPR!" Johan replied. "Judai! Look at me!"

Judai met Johan's intense gaze again. Johan slowly closed his eyes as he pressed his lips to Judai's. Judai's eyes widened in shock, but he couldn't help but kiss back. His eyes closed as Johan's tongue started diving into his mouth. Suddenly, Judai pushed Johan back and started breathing heavier.

His tears flowed down more freely… "How…" He choked out. "How… How can you love someone like me?! I'm just a half breed! You're a pure blooded noble! How could you love someone like me?!"

Johan stared at Judai like he was crazy. "How you ask? How?! There's countless ways how I could love someone like you!" Johan said forcefully. Johan moved his hand to grab Judai's chin as he stared deeply into the brunet's brown eyes.

"It's because you're selfless, because you're so innocent, because you're always so happy. You brighten my day when it's bad, you make me feel better when I'm down, you make me feel warm and loved all the time. It's because of your cuteness. It's because of your kindness. It's because of your attractiveness. It's because you're you. It's because, you're _my_ Judai …"

Judai stared widely in surprise at the older boy after hearing his words.

"Jo-kun…" Judai said softly.

The bluenette smirked as he whispered into Judai's ears. "My kawaii Judai-chan. Stop being so sad… It's hurts me to see you like this. Judai-chan… I told you this before… I'll always love you. Never believe what anybody says about us. Half-breed? I could care less. In fact I'm happy. Because that's what makes you unique, that's what makes you special. That's what makes you my Judai-chan."

Johan pulled away slowly. Judai stopped crying. He was staring at awe at Johan. "Judai-chan, please. Let me see your warm smile again."

The brunet smiled weakly. Johan smiled back. Suddenly the brunette dove into the bluenette's chest. Crying even louder. Judai's arms flew around Johan and gripped tightly to him.

"Johan…" Judai cried. "I'm so sorry… I'm sorry I didn't believe you! I didn't know you loved me like this. I didn't know you feel hurt when I'm sad!"

Johan patted Judai on the head as he replied warmly. "It's okay Judai-chan… I'll always forgive and love you…"

Judai pulled away just enough to look up as he gazed into the beautiful emerald eyes, filled with kindness and love. Suddenly Johan pulled away from Judai's embrace.

"Wait a sec." Johan said as he dug into his pocket.

Judai watched curiously and wiped away his tears.

Johan knelt in front of Judai as he opened a blue felt-covered box. The pair of silver rings glistening. "Judai-chan… will you go steady with me?" Johan said gently.

Judai's eyes swelled up with tears again, but this time… Tears of joy, of happiness. "Yes! Yes Johan! I'll go steady with you!" Judai exclaimed happily and glomped Johan.

Johan giggled and pried him off. He took Judai's hand and slid the silver ring with Johan Andersen carved on it, onto Judai's right ring finger. Judai stared at it in awe, even though he was the one who custom ordered it. Johan smiled before he started rubbing Judai's _left_ ring finger.

Judai looked up at Johan questioningly.

Johan grinned as he replied. "I hope to slide another ring on this finger someday… Judai-chan…"

Judai smiled widely. Johan gazed at it, transfixed by it. Now that… that was the smile he fell in love with…

Judai quickly kissed Johan on the lips before taking the other ring out of the box and sliding it onto Johan's right ring finger. Johan looked closely at the engraving that read: Judai Yuki.

The brunette smiled happily again and pulled Johan in for a kiss they've both been dying for. Their lips parted upon contact and their tongues met each other. Dueling playfully and exploring each other's mouth. Their bodies relaxed under each other's touch as they pulled each other in closer, deepening the kiss.

They broke away reluctantly as They stared deeply into each other's beautiful eyes. "I love you, Judai-chan"

"I love you, Johan-kun."

--

**Not the end yet. Warning though, next chappie is the lemon!**

**crowd and fans: FINALLY WHAT THE HELL TOOK YOU SO LONG! YOU KEPT US WAITING!**

**Me: dodges numerous random objects.**

**Well so that means rating gonna go up! This story is almost over.**


	13. Best Birthday Gift Ever

**Dam. sry it took so long, Got really busy on thurs-sat anyway, I'm too lazy right now to reply to all you guys. But for those who wanted the lemon- REJOICE! **

**well now that that's over with, enjoy!**

-----------------

**Chapter 13- Best Birthday Gift Ever**

Judai opened his hazel brown eyes. He was back on Johan's bed. Judai looked up and saw Johan's peaceful face resting upon his crown. Judai smiled warmly, remembering all the events that took place last night. How Johan hunted down Judai to get him back and to tell him that he loves him, like how he comforted him when he was having a breakdown. Judai felt great now, knowing he would always be loved and cared for by at least one special person. The brunette freed one of his arms from Johan's grip as he brushed away a strand of hair on the bluenette's face. Johan shifted a bit as he stirred. One of his eyes opened slightly to find Judai, in his arms, smiling warmly at him.

"Good morning, Johan-kun" Judai whispered gently.

Johan smiled a bit and replied softly, "Good morning, Judai-chan." Johan finally relinquished Judai from his embrace. He sat up and stretched his arms upward. Coincidentally, just as he stretched his eyes caught site of his digital alarm clock. On it said: the day. Johan gasped in shock as he unconsciously jumped back a bit and fell over onto Judai.

"Ugh" groaned Judai. "Johan-kun, what are you doing?"

Johan quickly scrambled off of Judai. "Ah, gomen Judai."

Suddenly the doors slammed open. Judai and Johan turned their heads to see who it was. In the doorway were Bingham and Benson, armed with scrubbers, towels, and hair products. Judai and Johan quickly embraced each other, holding onto dear life.

"Now sirs…" Benson stated.

"Shall we start your day?" Bingham finished.

The clean fanatic duo crept closer upon the fearing couple, step by step, inch-by-inch. Their eyes glow an evil yellow, their mouths twisted in the most corrupt smile you've ever seen. One last scream is heard from the room before the doors slam shut and lock.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!"

-----------------

1 hour later.

The doors unlock and out come Bingham and Benson a smile on their faces.

"Ah, now sirs, that wasn't so bad now was it?" Benson asked.

"Well now that you two are up and at it, and smelling like sweet lilacs, please excuse us." Bingham said as he bowed at the same time with Benson. Shortly after, they walked away into the corridor.

Johan leaned against the wall, desperately trying to hang on. Arms wrapped around his neck belonged to the weak brunette, using his lover as a support.

"Ah… Judai… can't you walk on your own?" Johan said in pain.

Judai groaned before replying. "I thought you loved me…"

"Oh come on, you know this doesn't count!"

"You're just trying to weasel out of carrying me." Judai whispered annoyed.

Johan sighed and shook his head. "Well you're just trying to get me to carry you!"

"But you're the 'dominant' one in the relationship. You have to take care of me." Judai whined.

Johan sighed in defeat as he edged his way along the wall to get into the living room. He shook Judai off onto the couch as he collapsed next to him. Johan sighed as he looked around. Suddenly, he perked up, remembering what he saw on his alarm clock. Just then Sophia was mopping the floor singing to herself.

"Candy, candy, oh so sweet! Nice and sugary, what a great treat!"

"Oi, Sophia! Come over here!" Johan yelled across the room.

Sophia stopped her singing abruptly before walking over to Johan. "Yes, what is it Master Andersen?"

Johan leaned in and whispered, "Today's the day, go tell Bingham and Benson."

Sophia backed away. "Really?! Today?!" she said in apparent shock.

"Yes! Go tell them!" Johan urged annoyingly. Johan watched as Sophia disappeared down the hall and into a corridor. He sighed as he collapsed back onto the couch. Judai stared at all this curiously.

"Ne, Johan?"

"Yea?"

"What was that about?" Judai asked.

Johan sat up and put on a playful smile. "Hi-mi-tsu!"

Judai pouted and crossed his arms. "Tell me!"

"No!" Johan yelled jokingly.

Judai pondered something for a bit. "Then no cuddling with me tonight!" Judai said in triumph.

Surprisingly, Johan still had a smile on his face. "Really? Well then that's too bad. This is too big to be revealed just because of cuddling."

Judai groaned when suddenly a light bulb turned on. He turned around, and then faced Johan, with those big honey-brown puppy dog eyes. "Please Johan!" Judai whined. Suddenly Judai focused a bit and his eyes reverted back to normal in shock.

"Not gonna work, Judai-chan" Said Johan as he shifted the pitch-black sun glasses covering his eyes.

Judai pouted. "Jeez! Johan! Tell me already! Come on. I'll do anything!"

Johan smirked. "Well Judai, you know what I always want…"

Judai blushed. He gulped as he backed away. "Y-you mean…"

The bluenette nodded, confirming the brunette's fear. Johan licked his lips as he crouched onto Judai on all four's. "So Judai…" Johan said seductively. "What will it be?"

The nervous brunette backed away as he meekly replied, "I'll think I'll pass…" (AHAHAHAHA! NOT YET!)

Johan got a disappointed look in his eyes as he backed away. "Aw… And here I thought I could actually have some fun…" the bluenette complained.

Judai glared at Johan. "I thought you said you would control your hormones!"

Johan chuckled as he replied, "Well I can't help it when your sooooooo _sexy_."

Judai just blushed as he looked away pouting. Johan couldn't help but laugh a little when he started to get up. "Well come on Judai, the 3 day break is over, we gotta get to North Academy."

Judai looked up. "Oh yea… I forgot all about school."

Suddenly the phone rang. Johan grabbed it and lifted it up to his ear.

"Hello? Yes. This is Andersen. Really? Well, okay then…" Johan hung up the phone as he turned his attention back to Judai. "Well, seems like the break's extended for 1 more days, some construction issue." _'Damn it! This is screwing up my plans!'_

Judai perked up a bit. "Well that's convenient. Now I can rest in the mansion for the whole day!"

"NO!" Johan screamed abruptly.

The brunette faced and looked at Johan curiously. "Why not? I was looking forward to a relaxing day…"

"Ugh, Judai let's go for a walk or something…"

"Why?"

"Just come on!" Johan said quickly as he grabbed Judai's wrist and pulled him outside.

-----------

"Jeez! About time!" Blake yelled as he looked out the window. Johan was holding hands with Judai walking down the street."

"Yes indeed, it took him awhile…" Farren agreed.

Well, going to school was part of his plans, so you can't blame him…" Sophia said.

"Well in any case, go to work you three." Benson commanded, he too looking at the 2 figures walking away.

"Yes sir" the trio answered before going back to their respective duties.

"Bingham, I will stand guard. You will help Blake, since we do not know what Master Yuki likes."

"Oh well, I don't think that'll be a problem… He likes… everything…" Bingham admitted embarrassingly.

Benson chuckled. "Well, you know his favorites at least; maybe you could whip something up for the chap?"

Bingham toyed with his mustache as he thought about it. "Well I guess so."

"Then it's settled, I'll keep watch you can go with Blake."

"Agreed"

---------------

8 hours later

Judai groaned tiredly. "Jeez! Johan! Who the hell goes on an eight hour walk?!" (I know very uncreative but I was getting bored!)

Johan rubbed the back of his head nervously as he replied. "Well, Benson forces me to on days off from school, he says it keeps me fit!" Johan lied plainly.

Judai oblivious to it all, fell for it. "Well I just hope Bingham doesn't make me do that!"

Johan sighed in relief, thanking god he was dense.

"Ah we're here!"

Johan looked up curiously to find them back at the mansion.

"Hey Johan?"

Johan turned his attention back to Judai questioningly. "Yea?"

"Why're all the lights out?" Judai asked.

"Uh no reason…" Johan said as he averted his gaze. He glanced at the mansion before facing forward again, only to find Judai right up at his face staring at him. Johan bent back a bit and averted his gaze. But Judai kept his intense gaze on him. "Uh Judai… can you back off a bit?"

Judai stayed silent for a moment, then replied without moving back. "Are you sure you aren't hiding something from me?"

"Yea…" Johan said hesitantly.

Judai suddenly leaned in and kissed Johan quickly before pulling back. "Okay then!" And with that, he turned around and headed towards the mansion.

Johan blushed, even though he and Judai made out now and then. But he was not prepared for a kiss in that tense moment.

"Johan, come on!" Judai whined as he beckoned Johan to come over.

Johan snapped out of it as he followed Judai. The brunette gingerly opened the door and entered. It was pitch-black inside; he couldn't see anything at all. Judai spoke to Johan without turning around. "Hey Johan, did you forget to pay the electric bill or something?"

Johan couldn't help but giggle a bit at his density, it was too cute. Judai turned around hearing Johan laugh. "What's so funny Johan?"

Johan quickly regained his composure. "Oh, nothing. Just remembered something, and no I paid the bill."

Judai stared at Johan closely but decided that it wasn't anything important. He turned back when suddenly he was blinded by lights.

"SURPRISE!!!"

Judai rubbed his eyes and focused in the room. A smile quickly planted itself on his face as he glanced around the room.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY MASTER YUKI!"

Confetti fluttered everywhere and streamers were hung along the ceiling. Different wildly colored balloons filled the air and all floated towards the ceiling. A large banner was hung in the room. It read: Happy B-Day Marquis Yuki!

"Wow! How'd you guys know it was my birthday?!"

Farren spoke up. "Well this idea was all Master Andersen's he deserves the credit."

Judai turned around and stared at Johan with surprise. "You did this? For me?" Judai said pointing at himself.

The bluenette smiled warmly as he nodded. "Of course Judai, I'd never forget your _eighteenth_ birthday!"

Judai didn't know why Johan placed emphasis on the word "eighteenth" but he was too happy to care. "Yay! Arigato Johan! You're the best boyfriend ever!" Judai said as he jumped up and glomped Johan, pushing him onto the ground, and kissing him on any available spot on his face.

Farren and Sophia jumped back in shock. "B-B-Boyfriend?!" They both screamed out in unison.

Blake stared at them curiously. "What you guys didn't know?"

The gullible maid and bald servant faced him at the same time. "You knew?!"

"Hell anyone could figure it out. If you'd actually pay attention to them, they act all lovey-dovey around each other all the time."

"Benson! Did you know?!" Farren asked frantically.

Benson sighed. "Well as I said before, I know everything Andersen plans to do, from the smallest of gestures and the words he speak."

While Farren and Sophia were both trying to recover from their shock, Johan pried Judai off and laughed.

"Ahahaha, hai, hai, Judai-chan. I get it, you love me." Johan said, still trying to hold back a Judai trying to glomp him again._ 'Damn… If he were only this affectionate in the bedroom…' _Johan thought mischievously. "You know the more time you spend trying to glomp me, the less time for you to eat cake and open gifts!"

Judai suddenly froze, and then smiled widely. "Gifts?! And Cake?! My favorite things!"

Johan grinned when suddenly Judai caught him in a lip lock. Judai's tongue dove in and reached around every corner of Johan's mouth. They pulled away reluctantly, knowing they were being eyed by the people inside. Judai didn't care, as he stared deeply into Johan's eyes. "But you're my most favorite" Judai said softly with a smile on his face.

Johan was a bit speechless as he stared into Judai's deep brown eyes.

Blake coughed to get everyone's attention. "Well, will the birthday boy want his cake?"

"CAKE!!!" Judai and Sophia screamed in unison. "I LOVE CAKE!" they suddenly both got over what they were both doing, whether it being having an intimate moment with your boy friend, or getting over major shock, and both ran towards the dining room.

"Wow, those two have got an extreme sweet tooth…" Blake said as he walked over to Farren. "Well come on, no use freaking out now." Farren didn't move. Blake sighed again as he grabbed his collar and dragged him towards the dining room.

"Well we should go to, come Benson." Bingham said calmly as he started walking towards the dining room.

"Oh yes." Benson turned around when suddenly noticed Johan was unmoving on the ground. "Master Andersen? Aren't you coming?"

Johan was still a bit stunned from what Judai did. Judai positioned on top of him like that, staring lovingly into his eyes. Kissing him affectionately and holding him. This feeling, this desire, he needed to fulfill it. _'Damn it!'_ Johan cursed mentally as he noticed the object poking out of his pants. Johan sighed as he again mentally contemplated the situation. _'Alright, be patient Johan. It will come… soon…'_

"Master Andersen sir? Are you alright?"

Johan suddenly realized that he was on the floor unmoving. He quickly snapped out of his trance and got off the floor. "Ah, sorry Benson was just thinking about something. I'm coming now."

Benson nodded before turning back around and headed towards the dining room again.

--------------

"Whoa! Who picked out the cake?!" Judai exclaimed after seeing the very chocolaty cake in front of him, on top a candle in the form of 18, lit with a small yellow flame.

"Ahahaha, it was Bingham!" said Blake.

Judai turned to Bingham and glomped him around the waist. "Arigato! Bingham!"

Bingham chuckled a bit as he patted Judai's back. "Well I know how much you love devil's food cake sir."

Judai suddenly ran back to his seat, forks in each hand. "Well let's dig in!" Judai screamed loudly. The forks flew towards their targets when suddenly Judai's arms were restrained. Judai looked up to see Johan above him. "Johan? What's wrong? Let me eat!"

Johan sighed and shook his head exasperated. "Judai… we have to sing the song first and blow out the candle."

"Oh yea…" Judai said with a dumb look on his face.

"Well let's begin shall we?" Farren said, finally regaining composure from earlier.

"Happy Birthday to you" they all sang together. "Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday Dear Yuki, Happy Birthday to you!"

"Yay!" Judai said happily as he clapped his hands.

Johan chuckled before speaking again. "Come on Judai, blow the candle out."

"Okay!" Judai then faced the candle and blew at the candle. The flame flickered and died down, but soon regained full flame. Judai stared at it and pouted. He blew again. Once again, the flame flickered but came back. Judai started blowing at it in frustration as everyone else started laughing. Suddenly an arm wrapped around Judai's shoulder. Judai turned around to see Johan next to him.

Johan smiled. "Come on Judai, I'll help you blow it out."

Judai smiled and nodded.

"On 3, Ready? 1, 2, 3!" They blew and just before the candle went out, the room flashed. Judai and Johan looked up to see Sophia with a camera.

"Sorry! I couldn't resist! You looked sooooooo cute together!"

The bluenette grinned. "It's okay; just remember to send me a copy!" Johan glanced down back at Judai, who had drool coming out of his mouth as he stared at the cake.

"Ne Johan, can I eat it now?!"

"Ahaha, wait Judai. What'd you wish for?"

Judai looked back at him. "Wish?"

Johan sighed. "Judai, when you blow out the candle, you're supposed to make a wish!"

"Well I didn't need to." Judai said simply.

Johan looked at him weirdly. "Why not?"

Judai smiled as he got up and pulled Johan into an embrace. "I already got you!"

Johan blushed. "J-Judai…" he felt so warm, so touched. He knew Judai loved him, but the way Judai was today, he couldn't help but feel beyond happy. He returned the hug and snuggled into Judai's neck. "And I've got you…"

Blake coughed again. "Okay you lovebirds, it's cake time!" Blake handed Judai the knife as he made a huge slice for himself. They ate happily as he chowed down.

"Well time for presents!" Sophia exclaimed while clapping her hands together.

"Yay! Presents!" Judai said as he jumped up.

Blake walked up and handed him a flat rectangular wrapped present. Judai ripped it open. "Wow a cookbook!" Judai said excitedly. "But I dunno how to cook…"

Blake laughed as he replied. "Well come by the kitchen some time and I'll teach you!"

Judai averted his gaze as his finger scratched the side of his head nervously. "Well when that happened….

---------------

flashback

The chefs stared at the speaker. "What? Why would I harm my new best friend here!" yelled Blake as he threw his arm over Judai's shoulder."

"The one who manages to capture and escort him to my room safely will have their next paycheck tripled!"

Suddenly Blake's eyes turned to an eerie yellow as he twisted Judai into a headlock.

"Can't… Breathe…" Judai wheezed.

end of flashback

----------------------

"Well in any case thanks for the present!" Judai said as he smiled.

"Master Yuki! I have something for you too!" said Sophia happily.

"Ooooo, what is it?!"

She handed Judai a rectangular box. Judai ripped it open hastily as he pulled it out. "Yay! Gum Drops!"

Sophia smiled. "They're my favorite kind!"

"Thanks Sophia!" Judai exclaimed as he threw some into his mouth. Sophia stared intently, watching the movements of the gumdrops moving into his mouth. Judai saw Sophia, and noticed she started drooling. He lifted it up in a way to offer her some. "You want some?"

Sophia squealed as she took the rest of it and stuffed herself. "Thanks Master Yuki!"

The brunette sweat dropped when suddenly he turned to Benson and Bingham. "Ah yes, Master Yuki sir, we got you a present as well." Bingham said as he and Benson handed him rectangular boxes.

Judai ripped open Benson's first. It was a small wooden box, maple he guessed. It had intricate carving. Judai opened it to find! A comb. Judai looked up at Benson curiously.

"You're going to have to tame your hair one day…"

Judai laughed nervously. "Thanks Benson." Judai turned his attention to his other gift. He ripped it open to find a black leather box. It has silver embroidering. Judai opened it to also find… A toothbrush… Judai looked up again nervously at Bingham.

"You've gained quite a sweet tooth young sir, you need to take better care of your teeth."

Judai smiled warmly at everyone. "Thanks everyone for the gifts!"

Everyone nodded and smiled but Sophia spoke up. "Wait, Master Andersen hasn't given you his gift yet!"

"Oh yea." Judai turned around. "What'd you get me?!" Judai asked in anticipation. _'It's Johan, he would probably have gotten me better gifts than everyone else here!'_

Johan smiled as he handed Judai a small rectangular bar wrapped in red with a blue ribbon on it. "Happy Birthday, Judai-chan."

Judai hastily grabbed it. _'I wonder what it is!' _Judai ripped off the remaining paper to find a chocolate bar. Judai's eyes saddened. _'It's not his fault. I mean, he arranged this whole party, I can't expect him to get me a great gift and arrange the party at the same time…'_ Judai looked up and smiled at Johan. "Arigato Johan!"

Johan smiled back. "You're welcome Judai-chan."

"Well let's play games guys!" Blake said aloud.

"Wait, lemme get the rest of the staff." said Sophia. She went up and grabbed the broadcasting mike. "Attention all staff! It is Marquis Yuki's birthday! Please proceed to the main corridor for fun and games! PARTY!!!"

Within minutes, the corridor filled up. People running around having fun. But Judai, he was sitting in the corner with his lonesome self. He was still thinking. _'Why didn't I get a better gift from Johan…'_ Judai sighed.

"Hey, why're you here all alone?"

Judai looked up to meet with emerald eyes. "Oh, hey Johan. I just don't feel like partying right now I guess…"

Johan blinked, then smiled. "Oh, is that so?" Johan leaned down close enough so if he talked only Judai could hear. "Well you know, there is a part two to your gift…"

Judai's eyes widened. "Really?!"

"Yup" Johan said smiling warmly. "Follow me if you want it!"

Johan started walking up the stairs as Judai trailed behind happily. _'Yay! Johan will get me a good gift after all!'_

The bluenette stood in front of his room as he motioned Judai to go in first. The brunette entered and glanced around. Seeing nothing he turned his attention back to Johan. "Hey Johan, where's part two?"

Johan then shut the door and locked it. "Johan? Why'd you lock the door?" Judai asked obliviously.

"No reason Judai!" Johan said as he smiled innocently. "Well what did you ask just before that?"

"Oh, I asked: where's part two of my gift."

Johan grinned as he snapped his fingers. The lights turned off and suddenly candles lit all over the room.

Judai remembered this scene. It was that night… "J-Johan, what, what are you doing?! Where's part two?"

Johan laughed as Judai backed away and he inched closer. "I am part two, Judai-chan…" Johan purred seductively.

Judai backed away slowly until he tripped on something, and coincidentally, landed straight on the bed. "Crap!" Judai exclaimed as he slowly realized his position. But before Judai could move, Johan pounced on him, and claimed Judai's lips in a passionate kiss. Johan's tongue dove into Judai's mouth, as he searched for his partner's. The small war started and Judai couldn't help but wrap his arms around Johan's head and pull him in, deepening the kiss.

Johan smirked a bit into the kiss as he felt up Judai's shirt. He trailed his fingers along his toned chest until he found his nipple. He gripped it and started teasing it slowly. Judai moaned into the kiss but slowly pushed Johan away. Johan quickly ripped off his clothes and Judai's once again only leaving boxers present. The brunette stared at Johan in awe. No matter how many times he saw him shirtless, it always left him breathless. The bluenette latched his lips upon one of Judai's nipples. He sucked on it, swirling his tongue around it, teasingly. His other hand roamed Judai's body, taking in its shape and form.

"Unnnnnnnnnnn… Johan… p-please stop…" Judai managed to stammer.

Johan looked up a bit and smirked. "But you were so excited about part two of your gift a bit earlier…"

Judai continued staring at Johan. "Johan, please stop…"

The European grinned as he replied in a low dangerous sounding tone. "I'm sorry, I can't do that Judai-chan… I've been waiting a long time for this, a bit too long in fact…"

"J-Johan… Unnnnnnnnnn" Judai moaned as once again, Johan started nibbling on Judai's neck. His hands continued to tease Judai's nipples as Judai kept pleading Johan to stop. "Unnnnn.. please stop…"

Johan smirked again. "Wow Judai, for someone who says they hate it, you actually seem to be enjoying yourself. And this pretty much proves it…" Johan said seductively as he rubbed the object poking out of Judai's boxers.

Judai gasped. Not used to being touched so suddenly. No one but him has touched that place before, not even on accident. "Ahhh! Johan, s-stop it!" Judai stammered out while he moaned. "I'm, I'm under—

"Age?" Johan finished for him as he kept rubbing it. "Ahahaha, can't use that against me anymore Judai-chan. We did just have _your_ birthday party after all…"

The European grinned when he noticed the silence that came over the brunette. He quickly edged his hands onto Judai's boxers. Judai attempted to struggle a bit. He kicked Johan slightly, no intention to hurt him but just to push him away, but Johan restrained his legs. "No kicking now Judai-chan…" Johan purred.

"P-Please… Johan… Please… stop…" Judai said while panting.

Johan just smirked as he pulled down Judai's boxers in one swift motion. Judai gasped as cold air surrounded that "area". Johan couldn't help but wolf whistle.

"Wow, Judai-chan, never expected you to have such a package. You're already hard too." The bluenette then quickly lowered himself as he grabbed Judai's member.

"J-Johan, what are you going to do?!"

"Don't worry Judai-chan, I'll make it feel good. I promise…" Johan opened his mouth as he slowly took it in.

"Unnnnn…." Judai moaned. It felt so different to him, something he never felt before. Johan's mouth around his member, it felt so warm, so… good… Judai moaned again as Johan deep throated him then started licking his length. "Unnnnnnnnn…." The bluenette continued and put it in his mouth again, swirling his tongue around the tip, teasing it.

"Mmmmmm, Judai, you taste so good…"

The European smirked as he lifted his head and saw the expression Judai had on his face. It was a mixture of pleasure and confusion, also with a blush planted across his face. Johan grabbed Judai's member, pumping it up and down. "So Judai-chan…" Johan said. "How's it feel?"

"Unnnn…. J-Johan…"

"Yes Judai-chan?" Johan said mischievously as he started pumping faster.

"Ah… Johan… It feels… sooo good… Ahhhhhh!" Judai screamed out a bit as he came, the liquid covering his abdomen. Johan smirked as he watched Judai experience cumming for the first time in his life. He started cleaning him up as he lapped up all the liquid, when suddenly Judai started saying something softly. Johan leaned in closer to hear.

"Yes Judai? What is it?"

"More…" Judai whispered in a weakened state. "More please… Johan…"

A smug look, planted itself on Johan's face. The bluenette leaned closer to whisper into Judai's ear. "Tell me what you want Judai-chan, after all, you're the birthday boy…"

"J-Johan…" Judai wheezed weakly. "I want… you… inside me…"

"Yes!" Johan thought aloud as he did a small victory dance. Judai turned his head and stared at him like he was crazy. (lol I killed the moment and added some comic relief, what u gonna do? sue me?)

Johan snapped out of it as he cleared his throat. "Okay, uh I mean, are you sure you're ready?"

Judai nodded. Johan claimed Judai's lips again in a hungry kiss. While distracting the brunette, Johan took a finger and slowly pressed it into Judai's entrance. Judai moaned into the kiss, he wasn't use to anything invading him. Slowly, Johan kept Judai busy with kisses while he slipped the finger in and out. He then took two fingers and scissored his way, opening Judai slightly.

Judai broke this kiss, panting heavily. "Johan… please… I need you..."

Johan smiled as he took off his boxers. He spit in his hand and coated his member with the make-shift lube. Slowly, he positioned himself at Judai's entrance. He paused for a moment to speak. "Judai… are you sure you're ready?"

Judai raised his head a bit to look Johan in the face. "Yes, hurry"

The European gave Judai a quick kiss before he started slowly entering Judai. "Unnn…" Judai moaned a bit in pain. Johan attempted to distract Judai with nibbles and kisses on the neck. It didn't help much as Judai continued moaning a bit in pain. Johan made his thrusts slow and steady. The combination of pain and pleasure rippled through the brunette's body.

"Aaah… Johan, go faster…" groaned Judai.

Johan stared at Judai like he was crazy. "Judai, I can't go any faster, you're still in pain."

"Johan, please faster…"

"No. It won't be fun if my little angel is in pain." Johan concluded. He continued thrusting slowly when suddenly he was pushed back. Johan closed his eyes as he landed onto the bed on his back.

"Ugh…" Johan grunted upon impact. He opened his eyes, which widened even further in shock. "J-Judai! Damn… horny much?" Judai was on top of Johan, carefully lifting and lowering himself onto Johan's cock.

Judai couldn't help himself, he wanted Johan in him. The pain, it hurt… But, it started to feel good. The pleasure, overcoming the pain slowly. With each thrust, more pleasure dulled out the pain. But the slow pace Johan was going. It was too slow… He wanted that pleasure, he wanted Johan…

"Oh my god… Johan… It feels… it feels so good…" Judai managed to choke out as he kept riding on Johan's member. Judai enjoyed this moment, taking in every second of pleasure he got. Suddenly he was thrown back against the bed.

"Ahaha, gomen Judai-chan, I like being on top." Johan said while smiling.

Judai moaned. "Unnnn… just fuck me already!"

Johan smirked. "Judai? Such vulgar language! Well, as you wish…" Johan began thrusting into the smaller boy again, picking up the pace, going faster and faster. He lifted his legs and positioned them over his shoulders. For Johan, it felt unbelievable. Judai's muscles, surrounding him tightly. The friction, the heat, it was building up, though it made it even more pleasurable. _'His ass, it's so tight… he really is a virgin'_

"Johan… Unnnnn… faster… harder…" Judai whispered out. Johan smiled as he kept thrusting. Doing what his love wished, he picked up the pace even harder. "Ah!" Judai screamed out as Johan hit Judai's prostate. "Johan, that spot, please… hit that spot again…"

Judai moaned out over and over. Calling out Johan's name, begging and pleading for more pleasure. What made it better for him, was that he was sharing this pleasure, with his love. Judai's member by now regained full hardness. It rubbed against their abdomens and the heat, the friction was incredible. And the attention his ass was getting. The feeling of penetration, he was slowly getting used to it.

Johan bent down and claimed Judai's succulent lips in another hot, steamy kiss. He continued thrusting as Judai moaned into the kiss. The brunette wrapped his arms around Johan's neck bringing them closer together. "Oh god, Johan!"

"Unnn, Judai!"

They called out each other's name, both engulfed with pleasure, pleasure neither of them wanted to end.

"Ah, Johan, I'm cumming!" Judai screamed out.

"Hold it a bit more Judai, I'm almost ready…" Johan panted out as he continued thrusting deeper into Judai.

"I c-can't!" Judai attempted to hold it in. His hands clung to Johan's back, digging deeper into his skin.

"Ah! Judai now!" Johan screamed out, as he reached his climax. Judai moaned out in pure pleasure, arching his back as he released. The warm liquid coated their sweaty abdomens. Johan thrust in one last time, as he screamed out in pleasure. His seed released inside Judai. The brunette gasped as his lover's essence filled him.

Johan collapsed on top of Judai as he slipped out. They were both exhausted, but were in complete bliss with one another. "J-Johan…" Judai panted out heavily.

Johan grinned as he faced Judai. "Did you like it?"

Judai smiled a bit before he turned around and snuggled into Johan's bare chest. "It was the best birthday gift ever."

Johan couldn't help but smile at his small peaceful lover falling into a peaceful sleep. He pulled Judai into an embrace as he pulled the blankets over him. Johan bent his head down and whispered into Judai's ear. "I love you, Judai-chan."

Judai stirred a bit and moved his head just enough to face Johan. "I love you more…" Johan smiled again as he pulled Judai closer and nestled his face into Judai's soft brown hair. They stayed warm together, loving each other, as they both fell into a blissful sleep.

-------------

**Wow finally! that was the first lemon I ever wrote… anyhow R&R about 1-2 chapters left of this story.**


	14. Hormones, Back With a Vengeance

**ahahaha! I've grown lazy! I'll start responding to replies as of next chapter. but on a special message for iloveroxas, that was my first lemon! no joke! If you look at my stories, this is only my 2****nd**** fanfic and my first 1 didn't have a lemon! And send me the piccie already!**

**Anyway, since you guys loved him like that, more horny Johan!**

--------------

**Chapter 14- Hormones, Back With a Vengeance (NOT A LEMON)**

The sun shined in, directly through the velvet draped window. The beams of light shimmering as it focused onto Judai's face. Judai stirred a bit, from the sound of the birds chirping happily, greeting the new, warm day.

His eyes open slowly, to reveal honey-brown orbs. The brunette stays still a bit, waiting for his eyes to adjust to the light, and his vision to focus. Things became clear as he sees birds standing on a tree branch, filled with pink flowers. They chirp and sing happily, as if greeting Judai. A warm smile escapes from Judai's face. He sighs in content. _'Today is going to be a great day, I can feel it…'_

Judai turns his head to face the other side, to gaze upon his lover's face. His eyes widened a bit when all he noticed was the imprint in the bed, where Johan should've been.

Suddenly, something tickling him got his attention. It felt fuzzy and silky smooth at the same time. It was on his chest. Judai looked forward to notice the huge bump under the blanket. The brunette curiously lifts up the covers to take a look.

"Ah, Ju-chan's skin is so soft! And his body is soooo _sexy_…" Johan said to himself as he rubbed his head against Judai's chest and slightly toned abs. Hands feeling around Judai's naked body.

Judai blushed, but quickly shook it off as he made his presence known. Judai began in a stern, cold voice. "Johan, what do you think you're doing?"

Johan froze. His head tilted slightly to face Judai, fear evident on his face. "Uh…" Johan quickly searched his thoughts, hoping to be spared from his sin. He sweat dropped as he notices Judai's gaze become more intense. "Well, uh… I was…"

"Taking advantage of me while I was sleeping?" finished Judai as he stared at Johan more intently.

Johan quickly denied it as his head shook instantly. "No! I wasn't doing that!"

Judai's eyes narrowed. "Then what were you doing?"

"Uh well I was…" The "doomed-one" took a moment to think again. "Well… yea… I was taking advantage of you… Ehehe…" Johan chuckled hesitantly, a smile on his face that read: spare me, while he rubbed the back of his head nervously.

The brunette's usual, tender, kind hazel brown eyes seemed to glow a blood red as he prepared to deliver final judgment against the blue headed sinner.

"Ah! Gomenasai Judai!" Johan screamed like a girl as he backed away and cowered in fear.

Judai sighed, but quickly focused back his heated gaze upon the guilty European boy. He then averted his gaze abruptly. "Well I guess you learned your lesson… I'll let you off, _for now_."

Johan responded by glomping him. "Arigato Ju-chan!" he screamed happily as his arms wrapped around Judai's naked body.

Judai blushed; somewhat forgetting they were both naked and hugging. But he let it all sink in as he closed his eyes and rested his chin on Johan's shoulders, also wrapping his arms around Johan's waist. He sighed in content, when suddenly his eyes widened.

He turned his head slightly to see a wide mischievous smile on Johan's face. "Judai-chan's butt is so soft…" Johan whispered as his hand that were supposedly wrapped around Judai's waist, was feeling and rubbing Judai's ass.

While Johan was "innocently" enjoying himself, Judai's eyebrow twitched and a vein was noticeable on his forehead. Judai raised his hand in the air, poised to strike.

"AHHHHHHH!!!"

Johan lied against the wall, naked, wincing in pain, as he rubbed his cheek, when Judai slapped him across the room. "Ah, Judai-chan… you didn't have to hit that hard!"

"Hmph!" Judai pouted as he averted his gaze and lifted his head high in the air.

Suddenly the door creaked open slowly. "Oh boys." said a sing-song voice. "Time to get ready for school!" Sophia said happily as she entered the room with her eyes closed, a smile on her face.

She opened them slowly and they widened even more in shock. She backed away as she shielded her eyes shyly, a blush across her face. "M-Master Andersen! M-Master Y-Yuki?! Why're you both…" She gulped before continuing. "without your drawers?!" (Underwear/boxers)

"Shit!" Johan and Judai said in unison as they faced the stunned maid.

Johan quickly pounded on the wall next to him. Suddenly, a compartment opened up and a tray slid out. On it, was a single gumball. The bluenette grabbed it and quickly threw it at Sophia. "Sophia! You didn't see anything!"

Sophia turned her head in confusion, when suddenly she noticed a round colorful ball flying towards her. Her eyes widen when she realized what it was. She opened her mouth and jumped, catching the gumball. She landed with a smile on her face as she kept chewing and left the room, shutting the door behind her.

The boys sighed in relief as they took in the event that just took place. "Wow… She always fall for that?"

"Yea pretty much…" Johan replied dully.

"Well anyway…" Judai stated as he started getting out of bed. "Let's get dressed; we need to get to school."

Johan gasped in shock as he was in the middle of putting on his blazer. "Who are you, and what have you done with my kawaii Judai-chan!"

Judai groaned as he quickly slipped on some boxers. "I just want to see what it's like, I never been there before." Judai quickly took his black t-shirt and pulled it over him. He struggled to get his head through. He tugged a bit harder and his head popped though. But when he opened his eyes, Johan was right in front of him, staring at him closely.

"Are you sure you're my Judai-chan?" Johan questioned.

Judai sighed as he grabbed Johan's head and pulled him into a quick kiss. Johan stared at him a bit more, then smiled. "Yay, you are Judai! But since when have you liked going to school?"

"Well… Alicia goes there right?"

"Yes…"

"I want to humiliate her…" Judai said evilly.

"Ah! I see…" Johan said as he sat next to Judai. "You're still mad at her?"

Judai stared at Johan like he was crazy. "What the hell?! Of course! Did you forget what she did to us?!"

Johan started rubbing his chin in thought when suddenly he replied, "I guess I did, maybe you can fill me in?"

Judai groaned before starting on a rant. "Well first off that bitch tried to steal you from me and kissed you, tricked you into giving her CPR, lied to me causing me to break down, as a result of breaking down I broke up with you, caused you to run in the rain to g—

The brunette froze as he felt a familiar touch. He looked down, to see Johan's hand rubbing his ass again. He glared at Johan, but his attention was averted as he whistled innocently.

SLAP

"Ow! Judai-chan, why do you hit so hard?!" Johan whined as he rubbed his red cheek.

"Hmph! Why are you so horny today?!" Judai shot back.

Johan pondered that for a moment when suddenly a light bulb lit up. "Well you know how when you say I'm going to eat just one potato chip, but you can't stop no matter how hard you try?"

Judai groaned. "Aw come on! I have sex with you that one time and now you're horny 24/7?!"

The bluenette lifted his finger and put it on his chin. He stared up for inspiration as he replied bluntly with a smile on his face. "Yup! That's pretty much it!"

Judai groaned as he fell back onto the bed. "On second thought, I think I'll stay home… Dealing with you is too tiring…"

"Well Ju-chan, you can go to sleep and I can carry you to the limo and into class if you want." Johan said with a large grin on his face.

Judai actually considered that for a moment, when something hit him, like an passenger plane crashing into the white house. "Oh hell no! What the hell am I thinking, thinking I can actually trust you when I'm asleep!"

The European's eyes widened "innocently" in curiosity. "Oooo, Judai-chan have some _naughty_ thoughts to share?" Johan teased.

SLAP

Johan continued to rub his cheek. "Damn, I need a face guard when I'm around you…"

"Hmph! Johan that was your last warning! Anymore out of you today and no cuddling! I mean it this time too!" Judai yelled assertively.

Johan's eyes widened. He threw himself at Judai's feet instantly, hugging his leg as tears came out of his, kissing his non-clothed feet. "I'm sorry Judai! I won't do it again! Please! Let me cuddle with my little angel!"

Judai sighed again. "Well just be good for the rest of the day and you can cuddle."

Johan thanked him repeatedly, still kissing his feet. Judai sighed again, but was interrupted when his spine tingled. He looked down at his feet to see the bluenette licking his toes. Judai jumped out of Johan's grip automatically.

"Jeez! Johan! I thought you were going to be good!"

"Ahahaha, gomenasai. I have a foot fetish" Johan said as he smiled sheepishly. "Well actually let me phrase that better…" Johan quickly went up behind Judai and wrapped his arms around his waist, as he whispered devilishly into his ear. "Correction, I have a _Judai_ fetish."

"Damn it Johan! Why the hell are you so horny in the morning?!"

Johan smirked. "Well I have a hard on right now… If you take care of it, it should last throughout the day…"

Judai's eyebrow twitched as he quickly grabbed a nearby vase. He took out the flowers and in one swift motion, splashed the cold water onto Johan's face. Johan stumbled back as he wiped away at his eyes before finally opening them.

"J-Judai?! What was that for?!"

"Well someone has to control your damn hormones! And if you don't I will!" Judai yelled as he pulled on his slifer blazer.

Johan quickly forgot about being wet and quickly talked to Judai. "Hey, you don't have to wear the slifer blazer anymore."

Judai glanced at him. "Why not?"

"Well, you're the top duelist of duel academy, you already qualify for obelisk."

"But I like red." Judai said innocently.

"But unlike Duel Academy, North Academy actually separates the classes for the ranks. And I want my Judai-chan to be with me _all_ day!"

"And may I ask why? Forget it, you probably just want to have the chance to catch me off guard and rape me in the restroom or something."

'_Crap! he figured it out!'_ Johan quickly thought of something to back up his argument. "Well, honestly, I don't want a replay of the Alicia incident, or you breaking into a full blown war with her. Also I need to keep fan girls at bay… You know how that went last time…"

Judai sweat dropped as he remembered the events.

----------

flashback

The girls asked in unison, _very_ loudly. "DO YOU HAVE A GIRLFRIEND?!"

Judai looked at them before replying. Their eyes were glittering with hope and they stared at him intently. His right eye twitched, when he sighed and started replying.

"No, I don't have a girlfriend, but—

"AAAAAAAAAH!!!!" The girls screamed while pulling at Judai. "He's going to be my boyfriend! Isn't that right Mr. Yuki!"

"No he's mine!" said another one pulling at Judai's arm.

"No mine!" said another pulling him from his back."

By now, Judai wished he were dead. _'This must be what hell feels like…'_

"No mine!"

"No mine!"

"No mine!"

end flashback

-------------

"I don't want my Judai-chan to be stolen and used as some toy…" Johan growled a bit.

"Aw! Johan actually cares for me!" Judai said in a teasing way.

"Of course!" Johan shot back.

"Problem is, you're a hypocrite."

"How so?!" Johan asked, looking hurt.

"You said you don't want me to be used as a toy. Yet you treat me like one all the time!" Judai yelled. Johan was right behind him about to play with his ass some more when he heard the message.

"Ehehehe… I guess you're right."

Suddenly the doors burst open. Benson was there. "SIRS! YOU'RE GOING TO BE LATE! GET IN THE LIMO NOW!"

Judai and Johan jumped up in shock as they quickly ran downstairs to the limo. Judai sighed as he walked. "Well, boring school is back…"

"Yup. Johan agreed. "Gonna be very dull…" Without facing back, Johan moved his hand and started rubbing Judai's ass. _'Not that dull though…'_

------------

**Bah! Anyhow I changed my mind. This story might go on for a few more as in 3-5 chapters. Anyway R&R!!! **


	15. Evidence of a Relationship

**Well I lied, I won't reply this time either… Feeling real tired today… Anyway, responding to The Key 2 Eternity's Limits, check your email. I pmed you about that topic.**

**Anyway enjoy!**

----------------

**Chapter 15- Evidence of a Relationship**

"WHOA! IT'S A CASTLE!!!" Judai stared in awe at his future school. As he said it was a large castle, walls surrounding it, with a large wooden gate in the front. The stone was white and seemed to shine as the sun's light hit it. The roofs were a dark green, several towers extending from the buildings. At the entrance of the castle, there was a large stained glass window of a dragon. He would've thought he was in medieval times, if it weren't for the electric lights and cars coming in and out of the parking lot.

Johan sighed as he shook his head. "Judai, aren't you used to huge buildings yet? You are a noble now… Everything you'll be walking in is a huge building."

Judai pouted. "Well I only recently discovered I was a noble! And I've never seen such huge building before! You should be able to understand that better than anyone els—

Judai froze again. He closed his eyes in frustration as a vein was noticeable on his forehead. The brunette quickly turned his head around and gave Johan a heated gaze.

"Ehehe… Gomen Ju-chan, I couldn't resist" Johan said sweat dropping as he continued fondling his ass.

Judai quickly grabbed Johan's wrist then threw it away from him. He raised his head in the air as he "Hmphed!" and continued walking away.

"Aw come on Ju-chan! I said I was sorry!" Johan pleaded as he followed Judai.

Suddenly a loud scream was heard as they got on campus. "MR. ANDERSEN!!! MR. ANDERSEN!!!" in a matter of seconds, a flood of fan girls quickly surrounded Johan, shoving Judai into Johan during the process. "WELCOME BACK MR. ANDERSEN!"

Johan sweat dropped as he attempted to push away girls crowding around him. "Ehehe… Okay girls… I get it… can you gimme some space now?"

Judai was being crushed to death, he couldn't breathe. He used the last of his breath to relay one final message. "DAMN IT! GIVE US SOME SPACE ALREADY!"

The girls froze and slowly backed up, forming about a 10ft circle around them. Johan sighed in relief when suddenly he noticed Judai lying on the ground. "Ah! Judai! Are you alright?!" Johan quickly went over to the figure lying on the ground. Slowly, he put his arm under his back, his hand supporting his neck and head. He lifted him just slightly above the ground to make eye contact. "Judai, are you alright?"

The brunette's eyes opened slowly as a small smile came on his face. "I'm okay Johan-kun…"

"Johan-kun?!" The girls said loudly. They started talking amongst themselves as Judai sat up. He and Johan stared at the girls curiously, when one started walking up. "Ummm, excuse me… But who are you?"

Judai cocked his head in confusion innocently as he pointed a finger at himself. "Me?"

The girls all screamed suddenly. "OH MY GOD! SOOOOOO CUTE!!! AS CUTE AS MR. ANDERSEN!!!"

Judai sweat dropped as he watched the girls all stare lovingly and jumping around and making "heart" signs. The brunette quickly leaned back and placed his hand between his mouth and Johan's ear. "Hey… Are they always this crazy?" Judai whispered.

"Unfortunately… Yea…" Johan replied in denial.

Judai sighed when suddenly another girl walked up. "Well, may we ask your name and your relation with our Mr. Andersen?"

Judai started replying, "Our?" Judai was about to continue speaking when suddenly Johan covered Judai's mouth with his hand.

The bluenette started speaking. "This is Judai Yuki, he was the number one duelist at Duel Academy as well as my best friend."

All the girls' eyes widened. "Oooooooooooo" they all said in unison. "So that's Judai Yuki?" asked a girl.

"Yup" said Johan with a smile.

"AAAAAAAAAH!!! HE'S CUTER THAN WHAT WE WERE TOLD!" they all screamed in unison.

"Nani?!" Judai blurted out when the oncoming flood approached rapidly. "Kuso!" Judai cursed under his breath as he braced for the impact.

"Judai! let's get out of here!" Johan yelled. The European boy quickly picked up Judai bridal style as he jumped passed the crowd and broke through.

The girls froze and turned around slowly. Once they saw Johan holding Judai bridal style, they quickly started talking amongst themselves again. "What?! Why is Mr. Andersen holding Mr. Yuki like that?!"

"I don't know why! But it's cute!"

"Anyone know?!"

"Well, I wasn't sure, but I heard a rumor that Mr. Andersen is gay."

"What?! That can't be!"

"Yea! He can't be gay!"

"Who told you that anyway?!"

"Beatrice…"

"The president of the club?! Well… that would explain why she's acting crazy right now…"

"Well, he doesn't have to be gay, he could just have a crush on Mr. Yuki, I mean come on. Who wouldn't?! He's so damn cute that I think it's illegal!"

"Aaaaah… so true…"

"Actually I heard he's going out with him too!"

"What?! Really?!"

"Well there's only one way to find out!"

The girls suddenly all turned around at once. Johan was just putting Judai down. "Are you alright Ju-chan?"

"Yea, Arigato Jo-kun!" Judai smiled warmly.

"Hey! Mr. Andersen! Mr. Yuki!"

Johan and Judai turned to face them, a curious look on their faces. "What?"

"Uh… you guys are just best friends right? You're not in any kind of romantic relationship?" They asked curiously. Their eyes were fixed upon the two best duelists at their school, awaiting their answer.

Judai and Johan glanced at each other. They smiled. "Judai-chan, wanna show them?"

"Okay!" Judai said cheerfully.

In sync, and as if reading each other's minds, they each showed their matching silver diamond rings on their right hands.

The girls' eyes widened in shock. "R-r-rings?!"

"Oh my god! They're married!"

Judai and Johan sweat dropped.

Someone appeared behind the girl and smacked her. "No you idiot! They're going steady! It's on the _right_ hand!"

They started to chat amongst themselves. "Omg! Mr. Andersen really is gay!"

"No it can't be! My dreams are over!"

"Your dream? Excuse me? Your dreams don't count! My dreams have fallen, grieve for me!"

"Wait guys hold on, it could be a phase or something…"

"What are you nuts?! They're wearing REAL silver rings!"

"Well we don't have proof that he's gay! He might just be trying to get us to stop ogling him and his cute friend!"

"Wait… you actually have a point…"

"Yea remember what happened last year?"

"Yea… he jumped into traffic and got hit by a car just to escape us…"

"He even put out individual restraining orders…"

"Well they gave in since his lawyer can't handle all 56 of ours"

They nodded in confirmation. "We don't believe you guys are going out! We think you guys are just trying to stop us from being what we are! Hyperactive, caffeine-injected, energetic, devoted fan-girls!" Suddenly, the girls broke into applause.

"Well said!"

"Good show!"

"That should teach them!"

"Fan girl Pride!"

"Yeah!"

Judai and Johan sighed. "Well we gotta show them Judai-chan!" Johan said mischievously.

"Oh no. You're not gonna use this as an excuse to do something perverted. Just hug and cuddle, that should satisfy them."

Johan grumbled. "Fine…" The bluenette turned towards the girls again. "Watch!" Johan quickly pulled Judai into an embrace. The brunette snuggled into his chest and closed his eyes in content. Johan rested his chin upon Judai's crown, then buried his face into his soft brown hair.

"So cute!" they heard some girls say.

"Oh my god! They could be going out!"

"Shush! That proves nothing! It's only an embrace, friends hug all the time!" The leader of the group directed at them.

Judai sighed as he pulled away. "Well I guess we have to kiss…"

Johan stared at Judai quizzically. "You make it sound like it's a bad thing…"

"Well it is when we're force to prove something!"

"I guess you're right…"

Judai leaned in slowly as did Johan until their lips met in a quick chaste kiss. Then they pulled away. They heard screaming shortly after.

"OH MY GOD!"

"They actually kissed!"

"That proves it!"

The leader's eyebrow twitched as she turned towards them. "SHUTUP!" She quickly turned back to Judai and Johan. "THAT WAS NOTHING! IT WAS ONLY A 3 SECOND PECK!"

"Damn, you're hard to satisfy…" Johan muttered. "Oh well… Judai you ready?"

"Wuh? What are y—Mmph!"

Judai was interrupted as Johan pulled him into a lip lock. Johan's tongue dove right in. The brunette was shocked, but slowly it all sank in as his body relaxed. He wrapped hia arms around the bluenette's hair as Johan did the same. Pulling them both together, they deepened the kiss as they closed their eyes. Their tongues started fighting over dominance. As usual, Johan won and Judai settled as the European's tongue reached around, mapping out his lover's mouth. They finally pulled away slowly, panting heavily, as saliva was hanging between their mouths.

Johan wondered why it was so quiet. He quickly raised his sleeve to his mouth as he wiped it clean and quickly faced back at the girls. He jumped a bit when he noticed their condition. Most of them were staring wide eyed. Some of the ones staring had blood streaming from their noses. Some actually lost so much blood that they lost consciousness. Some already fainted straight away, seeing their lips come within contact. Without warning, the girls suddenly broke into a panic.

"OH MY GOD!"

"THEY MADE OUT WITH EACH OTHER!"

"THEY ARE GOING OUT! MR. ANDERSEN IS GAY! AND HIS BOYFRIEND IS MR. YUKI!"

"I THINK THEY USED TONGUE!"

"ARE YOU SERIOUS?!"

"SILENCE!" screamed the leader fan girl. "THAT PROVES NOTHING! NOTHING I SAY!" She quickly spun around, her face filled with frustration and grief. "I WANT MORE PROOF!"

Judai sighed before he yelled out. "What the hell do you want from us?! To have sex right here on campus?!"

"I don't mind…" Johan said while grinning. "Come on Ju-chan! We need to show them proof of our love!" The bluenette quickly went behind Judai as he stuck is hand up his shirt.

Judai sighed again as he quickly elbowed Johan's head.

"Ow! Judai! What was that for?!"

"You know very well what that was for! Show them we're going out, WITHOUT fucking me!" Judai screamed.

Johan sighed as he concluded, "Fine…" He suddenly grabbed Judai's wrist as he pulled him closer to the leader fan girl.

"Johan, what are you—

"Shhh… just be quiet, I won't be raping you…"

Judai agreed reluctantly as Johan placed Judai right in front of the fan girl. Suddenly, Johan grabbed the collar of Judai's shirt and pulled it a bit to reveal a section of Judai's shoulder. Right along the collar bone, was a small dark spot…

There was silence for about 5 min, until a girl decided to break it. "OH MY GOD! A HICKEY!"

The rest of the girls fainted with the exception of the leader. Who seemed to have froze on that exact spot.

"J-Johan! When the hell did you give me that hickey?!" Judai stammered loudly as a blush planted itself on his face.

"Well, you were a bit preoccupied, with me penetrating you and you moaning loudly." Johan said while grinning widely.

Judai blushed again. "Sh-Shutup Johan!"

Johan just laughed as he snuck up behind Judai. "But you seemed to be enjoying it… And that face you made…" Johan slid his hand into Judai's pants. Judai gasped and started moaning. "Ah, yes… that face, I love it…"

Johan let go, and just as he did, Judai slid back into reality. "J-Johan! You'll pay for that!"

The bluenette just laughed as he ran, away from his brunette boyfriend, who had his fist raised in the, a frustrated expression on his face, as well as a deep red blush. They ran faster, past a tree.

"Catch me if you can Judai-chan!" Johan teased.

"Y-you jackass!" Judai yelled.

When they were far enough, a familiar stuck-up blonde girl stepped out from behind the tree. Her blue eyes filled with anger. _'How dare he…'_

---------------

**you know the drill! R&R people! please!**


End file.
